Accidentally in Love
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Chap.9: Rukia era como un león enjaulado listo para atacar en cuanto su enemigo bajase la guardia. León enjaulado: Rukia Kuchiki, enemigo: Ichigo Kurosaki, guardias de la jaula del león: Isshin, Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki. Iba a correr sangre esa noche.
1. 18 de Noviembre

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental. _

**1.**

**Chocolate con fresas.**

**Primer mes de novios.**

Entendían la magnitud del gran milagro que habían provocado, entendían que habían logrado hacer lo imposible y lo asimilaban perfectamente… aun así, ese par de idiotas no comprendían el esfuerzo que suponía hacerlos entablar una conversación sin que las palabras "enana" e "idiota" aparecieran en su vocabulario. Uryuu y Orihime habían logrado hacer que el par que tenían como mejores amigos aceptara que estaban hechos el uno para el otro; claro que sufrieron mucho para que ambos pudieran confesarse.

En primer lugar la señorita Kuchiki Rukia era la mujer más terca de todo el mundo y ahora sí, Orihime podía comprobarlo a ciencia cierta. Le costo que la morena aceptara una cita doble con ella, Uryuu e Ichigo y ni hablar del pelinaranja, él podría hacer un tributo, vudu y magia negra a Cupido y aun así no le llegarían las palabras adecuadas para poder confesarse a una chica.

En su primera cita todo iba viento en popa. Todo era perfecto… hasta que Ichigo hablo acerca de los hollows; y, aceptémoslo, una chica no quiere hablar en su primera cita de mounstros. Como dije: ¡El peor imbecil de la tierra! Ishida pensó que era congénito y lo comprobó al ver el mismo carácter en su padre; la alegría de todo esto: Las mellizas habían salido a su madre, gracias a la bendición de dios y de Zeus y de Ala, Buda y… bueno de todos los santos que las ampararan a ambas.

Y ahora ya llevaban un mes saliendo, lo que significa que era la hora de intercambiar el regalo por el primer mes…

— Inoue —Llamo la morena a su amiga, mientras esta comía un pan con algo misterioso— ¿Me acompañarías esta tarde a comprarle el regalo a Ichigo por nuestro primer mes?

— ¡Por supuesto, Kuchiki-san! Te acompañare con mucho gusto —Le respondió— ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

Coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla y comenzó a meditar lentamente acerca del mejor regalo por el primer mes — No lo se, quizás un peluche… ¡Ah! Pero si vemos como trata a Kon, es predecible que trataría así a un conejo Chappy de peluche.

Orihime dio otro mordisco a su emparedado — A Kurosaki-kun le gusta la música, el chocolate, las cosas picantes…

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto ansiosa Rukia.

— ¿¡Ah! Si, a Kurosaki-kun le gustan las cosas picantes…

— No lo otro.

— ¿El chocolate?

— ¡Si! —Cogio su pequeño bolso, donde traía su almuerzo, y saco de el una revista para chicas llamada "Runaway 16". Rápidamente ojeo las paginas encontrando el dobles que había hecho a una de ellas para no perder el articulo el cual, convenientemente trataba, de las primeras citas, el primer mes, noviazgos, regalos y cosas que hacer— Según esta revista —Indico con su dedo a uno de los artículos— En el primer mes hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer como por ejemplo: pasear por el parque, ir al cine, una salida al parque de diversiones o una velada romántica a la luz de las velas.

— ¡Que genial! Pero Kuchiki-san…

— Como regalos, él me puede dar: Una bufanda, un osito de peluche, un llavero con nuestros nombres grabados y otras cosas.

— Si, eso esta bien pero Kuchiki-san…

— Y yo le puedo regalar: Un dibujo, un automóvil… creo que eso lo debería hacer su padre, en fin, también dice que a los hombres les encanta el chocolate. Dice que, al igual que a los niños, los vuelve hiperactivos por su testosterona ¿Qué es testosterona, Inoue?

— Ah, pues es una hormona masculina pero Kuchiki-san…

— ¿Ves? ¡Es perfecto! Le voy a regalar chocolates para que pueda soportar toda nuestra velada ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? — Se levanto mientras ojeaba la revista una vez mas— Gracias por tu gran idea Inoue, te busco a la salida, ¿vale?

— Vale pero Kuchiki-san…

Rukia había decidido, prácticamente, regalarle una caja de chocolates a su novio de un mes. Eso estaba bien, a Ichigo le gustaba el chocolate, lo único malo de todo esto es la emoción que sienten las chicas por el primer mes de novios; las chicas lo recuerdan y los chicos… no tanto.

Ese es el caso de nuestro querido Ichigo Kurosaki, él cual estaba tan tranquilo como cualquier otro día en el receso. Sentado junto a Ishida, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo; estaban en una charla de hombres… O así podría decirse.

— De acuerdo, tu ganas Keigo, Inoue-san es la mas bonita de todo el colegio —Hablo Mizuiro.

— Es la verdad ¿No han visto los tremendos…?

Ishida gruño ante el comentario ofensivo y luego dijo: — Dilo y te ganaras un pase a la ciudad del dolor, querido compañero.

Ichigo rió un poco ante los crecientes celos de Ishida — Deberías tener mas cuidado con lo que dices Keigo. Ya sabes como es Ishida con respecto a Inoue.

— Claro como si tu no fueras igual cuando hablan de Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki.

Puso los ojos en blancos ante esa renuente verdad — N-no sabes de lo que hablas ¡Yo jamás sentiría celos por la enana! ¡Antes que me tiren de un cuarto piso, que me hospitalicen y que mi padre sea mi medico para luego ponerme en la televisión del hospital todos sus videos del Kamasutra…! —Ichigo se erizo ante esa horrible posible verdad.

Keigo se levanto de la nada y comenzó a rogar a Ichigo a sus pies — ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Que tu padre me preste sus videos!

Como respuesta recibió un golpe contra el árbol, lo cual ameritaría una hospitalización.

— Ni de broma lo digas —Le respondió el pelinaranja.

— Psss...… Ishida-kun.

Uryuu escucho el susurro débil de su novia detrás de un arbusto. Volteo para ver que es lo que sucedía y la vio haciéndole señales para que vaya. Lentamente se puso de pie, sabia que los chicos no notarían su ausencia, después de todo, eran hombres y no se preocupaban si alguno se desaparecía. Cuando estuvo con su novia detrás de los arbustos pudo ver su rostro de desolación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Orihime? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —Le pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura.

— Dime ¿Kurosaki-kun ha mencionado algo acerca del primer mes que lleva como novio de Kuchiki-san? —Sabía la obvia respuesta.

Ishida dio un suspiro ante lo obvio: el muy imbecil se había olvidado de su primer aniversario y con tanto esfuerzo que ellos lograron juntarlos para que ahora ella rompa con él por no haber recordado su aniversario. Ya lo podía ver: Rukia rompía con Ichigo molesta y se iba a la sociedad de almas; luego Ichigo se quedaba en casa una semana para después irse como un demente a buscar a su "novia" y pedir disculpas mas sabía que eso no iba a arreglarlo ya que Byakuya se enteraría y… bueno, conocen el resultado de lo que será si rompieran.

— No y lo voy a matar si arruina todo el progreso que hemos logrado.

— Kuchiki-san le va a regalar una caja de chocolates. ¿Te encargarías de insinuarle a Kurosaki-kun sobre el aniversario? No quiero que arruine el año de trabajo que hemos logrado…

Por que sí, habían sido doce meses de arduo trabajo de espionaje para que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos.

— No te preocupes yo lo resolveré.

Le dio un beso fugaz para luego volver con los chicos. Se dirigió a Ichigo en específico y le pregunto:

— Kurosaki dime ¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Kuchiki-san?

La mañana despertó a los gallos haciéndolos cantar al son del amanecer. Todos se levantaban para hacer las tareas matutinas.

Ichigo Kurosaki esperaba que su padre como siempre lo despertara a patadones, puñetazos y demases pero esta vez lo que lo despertó fue un tierno beso en los labios de una persona que conocía bien, lo bueno eran los belfos dotados de un sabor a fresa inigualable de esa persona y lo malo era que no estaba preparado para ese tipo de sorpresa.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos abrió abruptamente los ojos y se quedo inmóvil. Rukia al sentir tal rigidez abrió los ojos para verlo completamente colorado, perplejo y como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, eso la desconcertó bastante y le hizo considerar algo que había leído en la revista "Runaway 16": 'Los chicos raras veces recuerdan el primer aniversario y te tendrán algo estupido como regalo pero valdrá la pena por que luego te darán el premio de compensación'.

Muy bien, ya estaba preparada para las palabras "No tengo un regalo para ti".

— Feliz aniversario de un mes, Ichigo —Saco su mano de la espalda mostrando una caja envuelta con papel de regalo azul y un moño rojo— No habían bombones de puro chocolate así que espero que te gusten las fresas con chocolates.

El shinigami no podía estar más confundido. Tenía una gama de emociones en su interior: alegría, sorpresa, vergüenza pero la que predominaba era la ternura.

— Rukia yo…

— ¡No! Ya se que no tienes ningún regalo para mi. Según "Runaway 16" es normal que los chicos se olviden el primer aniversario así que…

No pudo continuar hablando porque un bombón de chocolate con fresas interrumpió su vocalización. Mastico el dulce chocolate para saborear la delicia del bombón fino; con lo que no contaba era con la devolución de su beso de buenos días. Ichigo la beso mientras ambos tenían el dulce de fresa en sus belfos; el shinigami pudo catalogar ese beso como el más dulce de todos.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es mi regalo? —Pregunto impaciente la shinigami.

Ichigo volvió a meter un bombón en sus labios para luego besarla con la misma intensidad — Quizá si te portas bien conmigo te lo diga — Sonrío ante la sorpresa que había planeado con Ishida la tarde anterior.

— ¡¿Qué?

Antes de que volviera a protestar otro bombón relleno se adentro a su boca junto con los labios de Ichigo. Al término del beso ambos sonrieron.

— Feliz aniversario, Rukia.

**N/A: **

****Este es un proyecto que ya lleva... no se... tres meses... quiza cinco meses metido en mi compu y el cual he estado avanzando con mucho cuidado y cuando tengo tiempo e imaginacion.**

*Hola a todos! Normalmente yo escribo tragedias y cosas en donde los personajes terminen mal y heridos, etc. Pero esta vez me he decidido hacer un fic, Ichiruki por supuesto, totalmente opuesto, o sea, feliz xD.

*Seran one-shots algunos cortos otros largos acerca de la relacion que llevan Ichigo y Rukia, de las peripecias que ocurren en su relacion y que tienen que ver con fechas sumamente especiales (Las fechas estaran debajo de cada titulo).

*Este one-shot esta basado en lo que le ocurrio a mi mejor amiga con su novio... el infeliz se olvido del primer mes y mi amiga se enojo mucho con èl. Cabe aclarar que el Ichiruki acabo bien pero el ingrato del novio de mi amiga la dejo por enfadarse y no se k otros defectos le vio... HdP! Asi cada one-shot se basara en hechos k me pasaron a mi o k le ocurrieron a las personas cercanas k conosco, etc.

*Esperando k les agrade, acepto criticas constructivas (Las amo tanto como amo a Angus, mi gato.), destructivas (Te mandare a mi sanjon personal, atras de mi colegio, dond te violaran once hombres de la mafia rusa, muajaja :P). En fin, gracias por leer!


	2. 24 de diciembre

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental. _

**2.**

**Chocolate con menta.**

**Navidad.**

Lo único extraño de la navidad es lo rápido que se pasa y lo lento que tarda en llegar; jamás puede durar mas de un mes o una semana ¿Qué es lo mágico de la navidad? ¿Los regalos? ¿Las luces? ¿El árbol? ¿Frosty? ¿Qué es lo que le da magia a la navidad? Para una persona común y corriente la navidad significa dos palabras: Gastos y deudas. Para los adolescentes significa: regalos y salidas; aun así para las personas ancianas significa una cosa: amor.

El amor, la gratitud, la honestidad y la generosidad son sentimientos que cooperan para hacer mágica la navidad; lamentablemente las personas mayores no están conscientes de eso o por lo menos no la mayoría. Para la gente común y silvestre el 25 de diciembre significa regalos, deudas con la compañía de luz, deudas con Saga Falabella, Ripley, Topi top, Toy's, Passarella, mas regalos, chocolate caliente, fotos, fiestas y cosas que, en mi opinión, son vagas y superfluas.

Si bien Kurosaki Isshin daba todos los años la fiesta del siglo en toda su cuadra, no siempre todos se divertían… bueno, hablando entre nos, solo Kurosaki Ichigo se escapaba de esas banalidades e iba a un lugar mejor: el asilo de ancianos. Sí, por que, en el fondo, Ichigo tenía un corazón, pero lo digo muy en el fondo.

Este año las vacaciones de navidad se adelantaron dos días, así que tenían una semana para disfrutar de la nieve, de los starbucks calientes, aunque algunos masoquistas compraban frapuchinos en pleno invierno y, ese tipo de masoquista, era Keigo.

Era 19 de diciembre y el grupo se encontraba en el café del centro comercial: Starbucks. Ishida había propuesto la salida antes de la gran verbena navideña que daría el padre de Ichigo el 24, lo mejor era reservarse para seguir la fiesta tres días seguidos, como siempre. Rukia, al verse envuelta por primera vez en el mundo del café, comenzó a pedir todo los tipos de cafés que tenían; la suerte que tenia la morena al tener un novio tan comprensivo y amable que le pague la deuda colosal que se había colmado… o no.

— ¡No se lo que harás! ¡Te quedaras empeñada, no lo se, pero tu pagaras por esta cuenta!

Fueron las crueles palabras de Ichigo Kurosaki ante la grandísima cuenta que le llego al final de la tarde; con solo decir que habían muchos ceros a la derecha.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser un novio tan inconsiderado?

Y como estaba dicho por Zeus y todos los dioses del panteón griego, atlante, nórdico y chino: comenzaron a pelear. La discusión fue tal que terminaron en los defectos de ambos y ahí fue cuando se armo la gran discusión previa a la navidad.

— ¡¿Sabes que? ¡Te lo hare mas fácil, terminamos!

En esto Ishida y Orihime saltaron ¡No podían romper después del arduo trabajo que habían logrado! ¡No antes de navidad!

— E-esperen chicos, no se apresuren —Intento calmar la discusión, Ishida. Obviamente iba a ser en vano— Intentemos hablar y calmarnos ¿Qué tal si respiramos hondo?

— ¡No esto no se resolverá hasta que la niña aprenda a pagar sus cuentas! —Le respondió abruptamente al Quincy— ¡Y por mi esta bien, terminemos, quizá así aprendas un poco de responsabilidad! ¡Cuando no le tenga que pagar sus caprichos de niña mimada y estirada!

— Po-po-por favor Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun…

— ¡¿Niña mimada y estirada? ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Estaba verdaderamente molesta— ¡Sabes que! —Levanto las manos— ¡No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien tan estupido como tu! —Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse se volvió y dijo: — ¡Y tú pagaras!

Hecha una furia abandono el local dando un espectáculo que dejaría mal parado a su ex novio.

— ¡Espera Kuchiki-san! —Inoue corrió tras de ella para ver si las cosas se podían arreglar.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su primera relación seria con una chica había terminado al mes; eso, lectores, era lo más deprimente que podría existir.

— Eres un idiota —Respondió Ishida con rencor al ver lo que el muy imbecil había arruinado.

Indignado se retiro dejando solos a Chad y a él.

Su corazón le decía que corra a disculparse por su comportamiento tan hostil para con ella, que todo había sido un error y que él pagaría todas sus cuentas; pero su cabeza, orgullo y bolsillo le decían que no, rotundo y fijo. Es que la niña no aprendería a ser responsable si le seguía haciendo de banco, tenia que aprender que ganarse algo cuesta; a él le costaba tener el dinero que tenia, sobre todo por que hacia los trabajos mas penosos para su padre.

— Esta bien lo que hice ¿no, Chad? —Pregunto dubitativo el sustituto.

— En cuestión a los gastos creo que sí, pero serias un verdadero tonto si dejases a Kuchiki-san por algo así. Disculpa Ichigo, me debo ir —Dejo dinero en la mesa— Ahí esta mi parte, la de Ishida y la de Inoue —Salio hacia la blanca ciudad de Karakura.

Esa vez la señorita Kuchiki se salía con la suya. Él pagaría esa cuenta, con el dolor de su bolsillo claro, pero como ya habían terminado no tendría que pagar más sus caprichos, aunque Chad tenía razón en algo: Terminar con Rukia por algo así era patético. Cogió el dinero y pago la exacerbada cuenta para luego salir en camino a casa.

Ya era 24 de diciembre.

Rukia se había hospedado indefinidamente en casa de Inoue y no había regresado después de la tonta discusión matrimonial. Por que parecían un viejo matrimonio discutiendo por todo y por lo más absurdo del universo: la cuenta. A Ichigo no le importaba si ella regresaba a la sociedad de almas, de todas maneras, él tenía razón, la niña quería todo y específicamente quería que su "novio" se lo comprara; ahora, si veía a su novio como banco con fondos ilimitados, estaba muy equivocada.

Inoue le explico delicadamente el error que había cometido, pero con lo orgullosa que era no deseaba aceptar esa verdad; y así fue como no se hablaron hasta el 24 de diciembre de ese día.

Para Ichigo las cosas esa semana tampoco habían ido de las mil maravillas. Una frase: La fiesta de su padre. _'Ese viejo debería conseguirse una vida ¡Ah no, es por esa vida que tengo que ser su esclavo!'_ Kurosaki Ichigo terminaba siendo el esclavo personal de Isshin, y el padre adoraba decirle que hacer a su hijo; claro tampoco le gustaba pagarle cuando el trabajo estaba hecho. Y esa era la parte que a Ichigo más le gustaba: cuando su padre le pagaba.

— No se por que no te disculpas con Rukia-chan —Volvió a tocar el tema Isshin— Es la única novia que tendrás durante mucho tiempo.

El sustituto le dio una mirada de "Te-matare-en-este-instante".

— No me mires así, es cierto —Le paso un secador a su hijo para que puliera las ventanas— No eres el casanova del instituto y que una chica se fije en ti por la pinta de pandillero que llevas ya es mucho. Agradécele a Rukia-chan que se fijo en ti… aunque, para ser sinceros, no se que vio en ti.

— Mi personalidad seguro que no —Gruño el pelinaranja— Lo que quiere es dejarme en la banca rota.

Isshin frunció el ceño — ¿Qué quieres decir? —No le había contado el por que de su discusión.

Ichigo suspiro cansadamente mientras pulía las ventanas — Quiero decir que la niña mimada quería que yo le pague todo lo que quisiera. Tengo el presentimiento que para ella eso es un novio: alguien que pague sus caprichos —Fregó fuertemente la ventana— Y duele saber que te quieren por el monto monetario que tienes.

— ¿Te digo algo, hijo? Tu madre y yo peleamos una vez por eso.

— ¿Así? —Remojo el trapo en agua y volvió a fregar la ventana— ¿Cuándo?

Isshin empezó a hacer memoria —Cuando tú tenias un año, si no mal me equivoco. Fue por dinero también. Tu madre ansiaba un vestido de diseñador y me puso la típica carita de perro; cuando le dije que no teníamos el dinero para comprarlo ella se entristeció y comenzó a presionarme para que se lo comprara.

¿Su madre presionando a su padre para que le comprara un vestido de diseñador? Eso era tan irreal como que Rukia pagara sus cuentas.

— No te creo. Mamà nunca habría pedido algo así.

— No me interesa que no me creas, pero es cierto. Tu madre se obsesionó tanto con ese Valentino que peleamos por el dinero, yo gane esa pelea pero tu madre se salio con la suya y se compro el vestido haciendo unos trabajos en la dulcería.

— ¿Y por que no le querías comprar el vestido? —Pregunto mientras dejaba el secador en la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos— Era un vestido simple de todas maneras.

Su padre hizo una mueca molesta.

— Por que, aparte de dejarme en la banca rota y a ti sin sustento alimenticio, cuando se lo puso, se veía realmente sexy —Se imaginó nuevamente a Masaki con ese Valentino puesto— Y ahora que recuerdo, con ese vestido fueron concebidas Yuzu y Karin.

Ichigo hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Agh! ¡No me cuentes eso, no necesito saberlo!

— El punto es este: Arregla las cosas con Rukia-chan, no vale la pena que sigan peleados por algo así.

**Media hora después. **

La casa Kurosaki estaba atestada de gente ¡¿Cómo en media hora se podía llenar una casa completa? Pues, para que vean los dotes y amistades del gran Kurosaki Isshin. Era el rey de las fiestas, en su sentido obviamente. Pero a Ichigo realmente le valía si toda su clase estaba allí, él no iba a quedarse ¡Al diablo con esta fiesta! ¡Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer!

Bajo las escaleras intentando no pisar a las personas, pero eso era caso perdido por lo que llevaba: Un grueso abrigo. Nadie se preocupaba, todos sabían que él nunca se quedaba a disfrutar de la fiesta de su padre.

Ahora, por otro lado, ella estaba indecisa al ver que compraba con ese dinero que le había proporcionado su hermano. Por que sí, había llegado a ir a la sociedad de almas para desquitarse con su pobre hermano, que ya tenía psiquiatra particular, y de los mejores de la soul Society se debe decir. En fin, Byakuya le había hecho entender a Rukia que el no tener dinero era indigno de la familia Kuchiki pero peor era pedir dinero a alguien y más si era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Así que Byakuya, con la canción "Jingle Bells" sonando en su corazón, le dio a su querida hermana el dinero suficiente para comprarse un Lamborghini del año, el cual, costando un cuarto de millón de dólares, era una ganga para los ricos ¡Oh, pero no le dio para un solo Lamborghini! ¡Le dio para comprarse tres de esos y un Porshè italiano! Bueno, una kuchiki no debe estar sin dinero ¿no?

Por fin se decidió en comprarle algo. Luego de comprar el regalo y los bombones de menta, fue a buscarlo por toda la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde estas, Ichigo? —Se dijo a si misma mientras pasaba por un asilo de ancianos— Se que no estas en la fiesta de tu padre, te aburren esas cosas ¿Dónde estas?

Como si un ángel le hubiese escuchado, el muchacho apareció caminando, con su típico seño fruncido, en dirección al asilo de ancianos. Rukia, anonada por que entre a ese lugar, le siguió. Según lo que Ichigo le había enseñado, el asilo era para la gente anciana que no tenia familia quien la amparase en su casa y su padre y él, de vez en cuando, iban a atenderlos para su revisión trimestral.

Rukia se escondió detrás de una columna mientras observaba a su ex novio preguntar por alguien. Se retiro de la recepción en dirección a uno de los cuartos, ella ni corta ni perezosa, le siguió y para cuando estuvo frente a una puerta pudo darse cuenta del gran corazón de su amigo.

— ¡Ichigo lindo, que sorpresa verte aquí en noche buena! —La voz de una dulce anciana provino del cuarto.

— Miyuki-san, feliz navidad.

El sustituto entro y saco del gran abrigo una pequeña caja de color lila.

— ¿Para mi? —Hablo la tierna Miyuki.

— Claro.

— ¡Oh, recordaste que el lila es mi color favorito!

Ichigo se ruborizo un tanto — Si, bueno, la verdad, también es el color favorito de… alguien.

Rukia abrió los ojos al notar el pequeño detalle que había tenido para con Miyuki y ella. Ambas amaban el color lila y él sabia eso; ¡Oh, cuantas ganas tenia de abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas!

— ¡Vaya parece que hoy tengo muchas visitas, pasa pequeña!

Miyuki se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rukia en la habitación. Ella por su parte intento esconderse ante la mirada que le daba la anciana. El shinigami por otro lado se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, en ese momento Rukia estaba huyendo a hurtadillas del pasillo, como una niña de cinco años que ha hecho una fechoría e intentar huir de su responsabilidad; eso, a pesar de su enojo con ella, le hizo sonreír y suavizar su mirada.

— Ya te vi, Rukia, no huyas.

Ante la voz del shinigami, se le erizaron todos los cabellos; la había descubierto in fraganti. Soltó un suspiro cansado, se masajeo la cabeza y con paso decidido volteo y se acerco al shinigami; por otro lado, él solo quería abrazarla. Cuando la menuda chica estuvo frente a él, le extendió ambos regalos.

— Feliz navidad, Ichigo —Lo dijo con un puchero. Su maldito orgullo no le dejaba disculparse.

El shinigami cogio la primera caja y la abrió: Era una bufanda color tortuga de alpaca. Un minuto ¡¿De alpaca? ¡Una bufanda así costaba mil dólares! ¡Oh, más le valía que ella no hubiese cogido de sus ahorros!

— Rukia —Dijo, desconfiando del tan costoso regalo— Por curiosidad ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para comprar _este tipo_ de bufanda?

— Oh, bueno, fui a la Soul Society y Nii-sama me resondro por pedir dinero, así que me dio parte de mi herencia, la cuarta parte de ella, dice que con el dinero que me dio podré comprar un Lamborghini del año en Francia o algo así.

— ¡Oh, dios querido! —Esta vez fue la voz de la abuelita la que se escucho sorprendida— ¡¿Ella es tu novia, Ichigo lindo? ¡Pero si es tan guapa y esta forrada de dinero! ¡Te sacaste la lotería!

— ¿A que se refiere con forrada de…?

Ichigo la interrumpió abriendo estruendosamente el segundo regalo, aun no quería que su novia supiera que tenía más dinero que él. Cuando lo hubo abierto, se sorprendió ante la forma de la caja — ¿Para mi?

Rukia al ver que la forma de corazón era la única que quedaba en la tienda, lo compro. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer — En mi defensa, comprar el 24 de diciembre es como ir a hueco mundo sin zampakutou. Fue el único que quedaba… ¡Así que confórmate, Ichigo baka!

Sonrío ante el delicioso regalo para luego mirar a una Rukia fingiendo ser indiferente, eso le causo más gracia al saber que no estaba logrando nada. Sin saber lo que hacia y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, la abrazo. Ella, al sentirse entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos, suspiro y le rodeo con sus delgados brazos por la cintura. No midieron el tiempo que estuvieron de esa manera, no necesitaban palabras para disculpas, pero si las necesitaban para evitar que Miyuki-san se comiera todos los bombones de menta, los cuales ya estaban a la mitad, la mayor parte devorados por la anciana.

— Bueno, al parecer ya se nos adelanto ¿Puede comer ella los chocolate, no Rukia? —Pregunto.

— Claro, es tu regalo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

— Niños —Dijo la menuda anciana— ¿Desean chocolate caliente?

— ¡Sí, chocolate! —Grito Rukia mientras entraba a la habitación para ayudarle a beber el chocolate.

Ichigo cogio la bufanda, se la puso alrededor de su cuello y se dispuso a probar el dulce chocolate caliente de la abuela Miyuki, la cual fue la amiga de su madre. Más se exalto al ver que su _**novia**_ había vaciado casi toda la olla.

— ¡Rukia, no te bebas todo el chocolate!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

***Primero que nada disculparme por la GRAN tardanza, la verdad es que formatearon mi compu. No, los archivos no se borraron, pero el servidor cambio y no puedo subir nada a internet... ni siquiera mensajes urgentes a hotmail D:**

***Lo de la fiesta que da todos los años Isshin es tradicion en mi familia y cada año hacen tonos pero que duran dos o tres dias. En mi barrio son inolvidables las fechas de navidad y año nuevo. Yo aprovecho tambien y me sampo unas... no se, cuatro botellas de ron xD. Termino cantando mi version en rock de las mañanitas (?)**

***Bueno, en todo caso, espero que disfruten de este one-shot, espero poder subir el otro la semana que viene y si no, ya saben por que: mi servidor es una mierda. **

*** Déjenme uno de sus lindos comentarios que tanto me gustan... ne? :3**


	3. 14 de Enero

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**3. **

**Trufas de almendras.**

**Cumpleaños de Rukia.**

Los cumpleaños.

Fechas históricas en las que una persona avanza de edad, se hace mucho mas madura y sabe como actuar frente a una sociedad de adultos mandones. Ahora, el cumpleaños de Kuchiki Rukia era otra nota. Prácticamente, el instituto entero sabia acerca de la gran fiesta sorpresa que Inoue, Chizuru y Keigo le estaban haciendo; y con "fiesta sorpresa" me refiero a que la cumpleañera ni enterada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Era normal que de vez en cuando Rukia fuera algo despistada, sobre todo en el mundo de los humanos, el cual aun no había conocido del todo por el tonto de su novio que siempre le ponía excusas burdas y estupidas para no salir como: "Tengo sueño" "Estoy cansado" "Tengo que estudiar" "Salimos cuando matamos hollows" No mas le falta decir "_Soy un anciano aburrido y sin vida social_" lo cual era relativamente cierto en un aspecto muy intenso de su vida como adolescente normal… pero nos fuimos por la tangente ¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Rukia era más despistada que una mosca, sobre todo con respecto a las fiestas que, en su año de haber estado en el mundo real, nunca había disfrutado ¿Y por que? Bueno, échenle la culpa al novio celoso.

Pero esta vez era distinto, o algo así, ya que Ichigo se había ofrecido para distraerla por el resto del día… bueno digamos que tampoco se ofreció; lo obligaron.

— ¡¿Y por que yo tengo que perder mi tiempo en una fiesta que no quiero que hagan? ¡Yo ya le tengo una sorpresa, demonios, ¿No pueden cancelar todo esto? —Sip, a Ichigo Kurosaki no le gustaban las fiestas.

El chico de anteojos suspiro mientras intentaba calmar a su novia para que no se diera contra la pared en lo que discutía con el estupido de kurosaki.

— ¿Cómo te lo explico de una manera que entiendas? —Le dijo sin mucha paciencia para negociar— Orihime ha planeado esta fiesta desde hace meses ¿Comprendes? Ella ha organizado todo para que su amiga recibiera la felicitación de _todos_ sus compañeros, los cuales, la estiman mucho ¿Ahora aceptas?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡PST… como si no supieran que la mayoría del instituto le hecha el ojo a mi novia, ni aunque me maten la llevo a ese local de mala muerte! Sin ofenderte Inoue, pero no quiero una fiesta para Rukia.

Y en ese momento Ichigo Kurosaki conoció el lado oscuro de Inoue Orihime.

— Tú no comprendes, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san es mi mejor amiga ¿Entiendes? Mi _mejor amiga_, junto a Tatsuki-chan. Ahora, ella **IRA** a esa fiesta y **TU**, específicamente **TU,** la llevaras ¡Cumple 17 años y, aunque no tuvo dulces dieciséis, yo le hice sus dulces diecisiete! ¡Así que la llevaras y no reprocharas nada, Kurosaki-kun!

Muy bien, ahora si, Ishida tendría mas cuidado en decirle que no a Orihime. Por otro lado, el shinigami jamás había visto a su amiga tan estresada por una fiesta, que él supiera, siempre era la que organizaba las fiestas de cumpleaños de todos y, al parecer, la fiesta de Rukia no era la excepción. Pero él no quería que todos la vieran en un vestido, muy bien arreglada… ¡Todos los chicos se le echarían encima! Como si no se diera cuenta de que la mitad de la escuela babea por ella y la otra mitad por Orihime.

Ishida e Ichigo no tenían mucha suerte en cuestión de sus novias. Pero que se le hace, al mal tiempo buena cara.

— ¿Alguna duda, Kurosaki? Por que creo que mi novia ya lo dijo todo —Le reprocho el Quincy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El pelinaranja maldijo para sus adentros; no podía negarse o vería más de la Dark Orihime y preferiría evitar esa visión. Se rindió.

— Bien —Gruño en señal de rendición— ¿A que hora la llevo?

El enojado rostro que Inoue tenia cuando le grito a Ichigo desapareció, mostrando ahora una calida, y terrorífica para Ichigo, sonrisa.

— A las 9. Escucha ella debe estar ya vestida y tu la vas a acompañar hasta la torta. Sterling Knight estará allí para cantarle primero, luego Selena Gómez entrara y, bueno, solo logre que uno de los Jonas viniera así que no estarán todos pero logre que una banda estadounidense viniera también a tocar.

— ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste que vinieran estrellas de Disney a la fiesta de Kuchiki-san? —Le pregunto su novio.

— Oh, tengo mis métodos.

Bueno ¡Eso si que no lo habían acordado!

— ¡¿Qué? —Grito el sustituto, haciendo que el Starbucks en el que se encontraban, temblara.

Su novio estaba extraño ese día.

Era su cumpleaños y estaba más callado de lo normal. Ichigo la había llevado a pasear por todas las tiendas de vestidos pidiéndole que escoja cualquiera, lo mas extraño de todo, que él lo pagaría _¡Oh, dios, creo que Ichigo esta teniendo un severo ataque de generosidad!_ Pensó la morena.

Pasado una hora en el centro comercial, mientras Ichigo intentaba pensar en como había aceptado esa idea y en como demonios Inoue había conseguido que unas estrellas del canal de Disney se presentara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novia ¡Y le cantasen! Era cierto que Rukia amaba ese canal de TV, solo dios y Zeus saben cuanto ama ver ahí a Chappy y a todos esos dibujos y series del canal. Lo que le hacia dudar de si de verdad iba a cumplir 17 años.

Un gritillo le saco de sus pensamientos y vio a su novia colgada del escaparate de una tienda de la marca francesa Cocon ¡Oh, dios! Todo menos…

— ¡Ichi… Ichi… Ichig…!

— Por favor, Kami-sama, dime que no es ese vestido, por favor —Le rogó al cielo.

— ¡Quiero ese vestido!

— ¡No! ¡Mi bolsillo! —Grito el shinigami antes de ver el precio y cuando vio el precio… digamos que tuvo un repentino desmayo y _fulmenash_ al ver lo carísimo que le iba a salir todo ese capricho de Inoue.

**Media hora después.**

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto el shinigami al verse acostado en un sillón ¿Pero donde demonios estaba? Lo último que recordaba era a Rukia pidiéndole un vestido de casi mil dólares… El vestido… ¡el vestido! — ¡Rukia no te atrevas a comprártelo!

Toda la tienda de diseño se sobresalto ante el grito de un joven con pinta de pandillero. La morena se acerco a su novio y le mostró, muy oronda el vestido que se había comprado.

— ¿A que es lindo? ¡Ya me lo probé y me entalla bien!

— Rukia —Dijo el shinigami desolado— Has gastado de mi bolsillo más de mil dólares, ni yenes, dólares… ¿Cómo rayos voy a pagarlo? ¿Cómo, Kami-sama, como?

Su novio le daba algo de lastima, debería decirle que compro el vestido con su propio dinero y que no toco para nada sus ahorros. Para ese entonces, Rukia ya sabía que él era más pobre que el mendigo de la esquina de su casa. Bueno, tampoco al extremo, pero es una mera comparación.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, YO me lo he comprado, con MI dinero —No, no podía hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Ni ella era tan despiadada.

Ichigo se sorprendió que ni siquiera hubiese tocado su dinero, vaya al parecer si se estaba volviendo responsable. Pero era su cumpleaños y el era su novio, tenia QUE comprarle algo.

— Bueno, al menos déjame comprarte los zapatos.

— No te preocupes, ya los escogí aquí, pero ¿Por qué me debo de vestir hoy así, Ichigo? ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Claro que había olvidado a donde iban a ir, como si no supiera que esa noche iba a ser la peor de su vida. Odiaba las fiestas pero la fiesta de su novia no podía odiarla, tenia que amarla ¡Realmente debía de amar esa fiesta!

— A un lugar, no preguntes ¿Compraste todo? —Le pregunto, haciendo una nota mental de su faltante obsequio.

— Sí, ya tengo el vestido, los zapatos y algunos accesorios, así que es todo ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, pero antes debo ir a la tintorería.

— ¿A qué?

Ichigo se paso las manos por el rostro y dijo en tono desolado — A recoger mi terno.

No era posible que solo faltase una hora para la fiestecita esa que Orihime había preparado para su novia ¡Dios, como odiaba las fiestas! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenia que llevarla y ser su chambelán? ¡¿Qué no podía tener un cumpleaños normal?

— Necesito un _Diazepun(*)_ —Aclaro para si mismo el sustituto y encendió la TV.

Las casualidades de la vida son increíbles, es una ruleta rusa de juego de azar; por que así era la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki que, al encender un simple aparato electrónico, se dio cuenta de lo "enorme" que era la fiesta que Orihime le había organizado ¿Y por que, se preguntaran ustedes? Bueno, al parecer, Orihime había engañado a Rukia y le había hecho hacer un video pidiendo sus "dulces 17" a MTV… Por que el supuesto "local de mala muerte", que vendría siendo uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Karakura, estaba saliendo por el canal de MTV y lo que era el colmo de los colmos…

— Estamos aquí en los dulces 17 de la adolescente Rukia Kuchiki, aquí en Karakura, Japón —Anuncio el presentador muy emocionado— ¡Es increíble la cantidad de gente que se ha congregado en este lujoso hotel! ¡Estamos aquí con la mejor amiga de Rukia, Orihime Inoue!

— Oh, Kami-sama… —susurro el sustituto.

— ¡Ohayo, Karakura! ¡Vengan a divertirse a los dulces 17 de Rukia-chan! ¡Prometo una velada increíble! ¡Habrá pastel, baile, estrellas y mucha diversión!

— ¡Ya oyeron a nuestra colaboradora de la fiesta, así que tomen un abrigo, pónganse su mejor vestido y pasen a esta fiesta de estrellas!

La TV se apago de un momento a otro. Ichigo volteo temiendo que fuese Rukia para encontrar a Karin y a Yuzu, ambas con vestidos de gala, a sus espaldas.

— ¿Ustedes sabían de esto? —Pregunto el shinigami aun aturdido.

Karin dio un pesado suspiro — Si te decimos que sí, te enojaras y no la llevaras.

— Y si te decimos que no, nos harás hablar de todas formas —Hablo la más dulce de las Kurosaki— Así que te diremos que no sabemos nada y que vamos a una fiesta, nada más.

— La llevare de todas maneras, si no lo hago, aparte que Orihime pueda morir de un colapso nervioso, Rukia habrá gastado ese dinero en vano comprándose un caro vestido que…

La morena lo interrumpió — Ichigo en serio ¿A dónde vamos tan elegantes?

El sustituto quedo aturdido ante la visión que se le presento. _"¿Ella es Rukia?_" Hablo para si mientras el labio inferior se le iba cayendo al suelo de la impresión. Era un vestido rosa pastel, con encaje de corazón, corsé hasta la cadera y un pequeño volado en la parte inferior que hacia lucir sus delgadas piernas.

Rukia también se asombro de ver a su novio tan guapo y elegante, su cabello aun seguía despeinado pero eso no le quitaba lo bien que le asentaba el terno a su cuerpo. No era un dios griego, podria no ser Zeus… pero debía admitir que su novio era guapo y sexy y lindo y sexy… muy sexy.

— Muy bien, ya que estas lista Rukia ¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto Karin mientras apresuraba a Ichigo con la hora.

Observo el reloj: Un cuarto para las nueve. Demonios — Muy bien, Rukia, ya estas lista, vámonos.

— Pero Ichigo ¿A dónde vamos? —Reprocho la pequeña shinigami ante el jaloneo de su novio. Zafándose intencionalmente se cruzo de brazos y le mostró una ruda mirada— ¡Exijo que me digas a donde vamos! ¡No has hecho nada más que estar en las nubes hoy! ¡Y es mi cumpleaños! —Realmente parecía dolida… o era una buena actriz— ¡¿Cómo se supone que seré feliz si ni siquiera el que dice ser mi novio no me ha saludado hoy?

— Rukia ya basta de este melodrama, te saludare cuando lleguemos —Le dijo intentando apurarla— ¡Vámonos, enana terca!

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡No me insultes hoy, estupido ignorante bastardo e impotente! ¡Ni siquiera un "Feliz cumpleaños" nada! Creo que debo conseguirme otro novio.

Eso si que no lo soportaría. Ante la presión de su chica y su poca paciencia la asió hacia su pecho, besándola suavemente en los labios y luego dándole un par de besos en la frente. Se lamentaría de esto luego ya que Inoue lo mataría.

— Escucha, Orihime planeo una gran fiesta sorpresa para ti, me dijo que te entretuviera todo el día para que no pasaras por las calles donde iba a ser la fiesta —Suspiro— Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y sabes que no soy un bailarín nato pero solo por que es tu cumpleaños te complaceré en todo lo que quieras. Solo por esta noche.

Ichigo la miro, esperando su reacción, la cual, fue inmediata. La morena se safo de él y entro a la limosina que los esperaba fuera de la casa. Al quedarse solo y con los brazos al aire, se volteo y vio a la pequeña Kuchiki gritándole: — ¡¿No vienes? ¡Inoue te matara si no me llevas a mi fiesta!

El pelo pinto sonrió por primera vez en todo el día y entro a la limusina.

Y cuando llegaron fue la pesadilla mas horrenda de todas: Eran Chapys de todos los colores, formas y tamaños, además de cámaras, paparazzi's, alfombra dorada y el presentador de MTV que vio por el aparato ese.

— Esta será una larga noche —susurro para si.

**Al día siguiente**.

— Ichigo —Una voz comatosa y lamentable se escuchaba por toda la casa Kurosaki— ¡Ichigo, quiero mi pastilla! ¡ICHIGO, PELMAZO HIJO DE $%&/·#~€&...!

"_Nota mental: Jamás dejar a Rukia sin proteccion cuando entre en un bar"_ Fue un error dejar que la pequeña shinigami se acercara sola al Cole bar ¡Prácticamente dejo sin Vodka al hotel! ¡Tuvieron que comprar más! Y ahora la resaca la ponía de un humor de los mil hollows, pero como aun era su novia y vivían bajo el mismo techo, técnicamente, tenía que complacerla.

— ¡Maldita sea, no me grites que ya llegue! —Le hablo ásperamente el sustituto— Aquí tienes tu pastilla, tómatela.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su novio, tomo la pastilla con el vaso de agua que le había traído ¡Así que a eso se le llamaba resaca! ¡Si que dolía! Sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar, no sabía por donde iban a salir sus ideas primero si por el lado derecho o el izquierdo.

Ichigo, al verla tan mal, decidió darle su pequeño presente de cumpleaños. No era la gran cosa, pero algo es algo y quizá su presente ayudaría a mitigar el gran dolor. Se dirigió a su armario y saco una pequeña caja de color rosa pastel con un moño rojo fuego. Con algo de pena por su novia se lo entrego.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — ¡Diablos! ¡Si que la resaca la ponía de mal humor! Pero ¿a quien no?

— Un pequeño obsequio de parte mía, se que no es mucho pero el viejo aun no me ha pagado lo de la fiesta de navidad —Dijo rascándose la parte inferior de la cabeza— Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Rukia.

La shinigami abrió el regalo. Al ver esas trufas con forma de conejos lanzo un gritillo de felicidad para luego apaciguarlo con un clamado de dolor, amaba aun más a Ichigo por haberle traído algo que mitigaría su horripilante dolor. Juro que nunca mas volvería a pisar un "Cole bar" de esos de hoteles baratos, como lo llamaba Ichigo a donde habían ido. Cogio uno, se lo metió a la boca y disfruto el cacao procesado con almendras.

— Están crujientes —Dijo con sus dedos algo embarrados de chocolate— pero me gustan —Le ofreció uno a su novio, el cual, ni corto ni perezoso, con sus labios cogio el bombón de los dedos de Rukia— ¿Qué tal?

—Para ser bombones finos, no están nada mal —Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella— pero me gustan mucho mas comerlos de tus dedos —Dijo mientras le arrebataba uno, nuevamente con los labios, de sus dedos— Y tienen algo especial si son de tus labios.

Ichigo se acerco para besarla pero la shinigami le puso su palma y le dijo:

— Si te atreves a besarme ahora o a comerte mis bombones, te pateare tan fuerte en tus gemelos amigos que no procrearas ni siquiera en tus próximas tres vidas.

_Esa_ fue una advertencia que Ichigo seguiría sabiamente.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

**(1): Diazepun, es un medicamento para el imsomnio que, en exceso, puede causar daño cerebral pracial o total, en el peor de los casos. **

***Quiza hallan visto por MTV ese programa de 'mis dulces 16' o 'Quiero mis 15' o 'Quiero mi boda'... en fin, saque la idea de esos programas. **

***Agradesco mucho a los que me han dejado un review :3. No me importa si son pocos o muchos ¡Con que se hayan tomado la molestia basta y no los defraudare! I promis! Aunque este recontra atareada lo hare, tarde pero llegara :3. **

***Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. La verdad es que, la experiencia en el Cole Bar, fue mia y mi mejor amigo salio herido por eso... no sentimentalmente, fisicamente seria la palabra apropiada. Digamos que le paso lo mismo que Rukia le dice a Ichigo en el ultimo parrafo XD. **

***Sin nada mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten y ¡Sus reviews son una inspiracion! ^W^.**


	4. 31 de Enero

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**4. **

**Bombones de caramelo batido.**

**Cumpleaños de Byakuya.**

¿Cómo rayos había aceptado ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Byakuya Kuchiki? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! ¡¿Cómo rayos paso? ¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco! Y ahora, para arruinarle el día, estaba siendo perseguido por los mil pétalos de Senbonzakura. Repito ¿Cómo rayos llegaron a esa situación?

Rebobinemos la historia hasta el sábado 30 de enero...

Sabía que algo andaba mal desde que Rukia comenzó a tratarlo como si fuera el rey de la casa: dándole mimos, sirviéndole el almuerzo en la sala de estar a la hora correcta con su programa favorito al aire, haciéndole las tareas del día lunes e incluso arreglando su habitación. Karin y Yuzu observaban con miedo (Un día antes del cumpleaños de Byakuya) como Rukia aseaba todo el dormitorio de Ichigo que, a pesar de estar ordenado superficialmente, era un desastre hondamente dicho.

Con solo decir que habían cosas que no deberían ser nombradas, una de esas cosas se alojaban bajo la cama, en el armario que antes era su dormitorio y en los cajones de ropa. En fin, Rukia había puesto patas arriba el cuarto del pelinaranja para, al final de día, dejarlo como si fuera una de las habitaciones más caras del hotel Marriot*.

—Te va a pedir algo, eso es seguro —Aseguro su pequeña hermana de cabellos negros mientras le quitaba el tazón de palomitas que Ichigo estaba comiendo— No es normal que Rukia-chan se ponga a asear la casa —soltó una irónica carcajada— y menos tu alcoba.

"_En eso, ella tiene razón"_ Pensó Ichigo, mientras escuchaba la aspiradora en su cuarto y algunos sonidos de asco por parte de Rukia_ "Hummm… quien le manda a ver bajo mi cama"._ Pero de algo estaba seguro: Le iba a pedir algo realmente grande y no quería enterarse de lo que era.

Y, como buen novio y hombre, siguió viendo la televisión; realmente ni él mismo tenia la intención de enfrentarse a lo que había bajo su cama, ya que ni él sabia que cosa vivía bajo lo que dormía. A eso de las seis de la tarde su programa había culminado y estaban pasando, por MTV, los dulces 16 que mejor se han hecho, el cual solo fue uno hasta ahora: El cumpleaños de Rukia.

Ichigo pudo ver con espanto como su novia bebía hasta la ebriedad completa, realmente tenia que ser cuidadoso con el tema del alcohol, no quería que acabase en el hospital asistiendo a una junta de Alcohólicos anónimos. Decidió apagar la Tv para no recordar los malos ratos que paso en esa fiesta de locura y, no era por ofender a Inoue, pero no le agrado en lo mas mínimo esa "pequeña fiesta". Un grito de alegría se oyó en toda la casa Kurosaki y fue cuando vio descender a la morena, toda envuelta en, al parecer, un traje de astronauta y llena de polvo de los pies a la cabeza, que se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo imposible: ver bajo la cama de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nadie, ni Yuzu, se había atrevido a mirar si quiera bajo esa cama, según la castaña se oían ruidos extraños de allí.

—Rukia-chan —Esta vez fue Yuzu quien hablo— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste bajo la cama?

Rukia se quito el protector de la cabeza que le impedía hablar y con una sonrisa victoriosa le mostro, envuelto en una bolsa de papel, lo que había descubierto bajo la cama de Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Ichigo, en serio, deberías de dejar de cenar en tu alcoba ¿Sabias que las ratas viven de a tres? —Soltó una pequeña risa cansada— pues yo lo acabo de descubrir. Había toda una camada viviendo bajo tu cama.

Yuzu hizo un sonido de asco ante lo que había dentro de la bolsa de papel, se la arrebato a la morena de la mano y la fue a incinerar a la cocina. Realmente odiaba a las ratas.

—Lo siento, Ichi-nii —Hablo la castaña desde la cocina, mientras se escuchaba como prendía un fosforo y quemaba la bolsa con los pequeños animales muertos dentro— Desde hoy, nada de cena en la alcoba.

Esa realmente no le importaba mucho, lo que si le importaba era lo que Rukia tenía que pedirle ahora que había terminado de limpiar su cuarto. Se venia la catástrofe cataclismica de toda su vida, lo presentía.

—Ichigo… —Oh, su tono voz era de esas que te decían "Hice algo por ti y ahora devuélveme el ENORME favor que te he hecho"— ¿Tu me quieres, no?

…

Ok, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

—Ah, bueno… —No le dio tiempo para responder.

—Y por que me quieres harías cualquier cosa por mi ¿no, Ichigo lindo? —Se acerco a sus mejillas por detrás del sillón y las apretó como si de un niño de cinco años se tratara.

"_¡Kami-sama, llévame contigo!_" Pensaba el pelinaranja con desesperación mientras sudaba frio ante la mirada de 'Te voy a hacer pagar caro toda tu estupidez, muajajajajaja'.

—Sí, Rukia, pero no cualquier… —Como la vez anterior, no le dio tiempo de responder.

—Entonces, si me quieres y harías cualquier cosa por mi, Ichigo… —Un hormigueo en su espalda le dijo que iba a ser el favor mas grande que le iba a pedir en toda su vida, lo presentía por el frio que le recorría la columna vertebral— ¡¿Irías conmigo a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi nii-sama?

* * *

Y así, a punta de patadas, peleas, gritos y una tunda que Ichigo jamás olvidaría, se encontraba sentado, en su forma shinigami, sobre una silla muy lujosa en un salón de fiestas, tomando té de tila, junto con toda la corte de nobles de la sociedad de almas. Rukia le había, prácticamente obligado, a llevar un kimono ceremonial de gala para esa ocasión que Byakuya había sugerido para intentar opacar la "vulgar apariencia" de Ichigo. Bueno, esa era una de las dos razones, la segunda era que Rukia iba a anunciar que ambos iban a sostener una relación seria por tiempo indefinido.

Ichigo estaba en contra de que le dijesen algo a Byakuya _"¿No puede ser nuestro secreto?_" Le había dicho a la shinigami en plena discusión antes de partir a la Sociedad de almas. La respuesta había sido clara y concisa: "_Si mi Nii-sama se entera por alguien mas de lo nuestro… imagínate lo que nos haría o peor, lo que Senbonzakura te haría, Ichigo"_ En esa parte no había cosa mas que discutir. Por lo que ahora se encontraba a punto de morir de aburrimiento y de un tic en el ojo que, desde que habían llegado, era persistente.

El sustituto odiaba esas reuniones de pijos adinerados donde todos presumen su dinero y la gran fortuna que tienen, él pensaba en los demás y no en si mismo. Quizá eso era lo que tenían de diferentes Rukia y él: Ella vivía en ese mundo y él odiaba esas cosas, mas no todo era negativo ya que, al ver a Rukia, podía observar que ella detestaba eso tanto como él.

El capitán Ukitake había asistido a esa reunión de gala, invitado por Rukia obviamente, al igual que Renji, el cual no se podía acercar a menos de tres metros de Rukia por ordenes de su capitán ¿Acaso era celoso el capitán de la sexta división? La verdad es que no, la única razón por la que Renji no podía acercarse era porque estaba sirviendo a todos los invitados y solo se acercaba a Rukia para decirle '¿Mas vino, madame?'.

En fin, Ichigo ya empezaba a mosquearse en su asiento cuando un tintineo de copa, proveniente de uno de los nobles, lo saco de su estado comatoso sobre la silla al final del salón.

— ¡Bienaventurada la familia Kuchiki; su líder cumple un año mas de vida y es mas sabio cada día…!

"_Mas viejo también…"_ Pensó el sustituto con aburrimiento, mientras se cruzaba de brazos e intentaba, mas por miedo al temperamento de Rukia que por educación, disimular su aletargado humor.

—Demos gracias, a la familia Kuchiki, por el tan ostentoso y exquisito banquete que nos han proporcionado —El noble se aclaro la garganta para poder seguir— Ahora quiero cederle la palabra a cada uno de los invitados para que demuestren lo muy felices que están por tal acontecimiento, luego procederemos a la cena donde la hermana de Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki, hará un anuncio muy importante, según ella misma ha aclarado.

Ichigo, algo espantado, vio a su alrededor, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… seis… ocho… ¡Diez! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él estaba sentado en la decima silla, ¿Tendría que felicitar en publico a Byakuya? ¡Y una mierda!

Espantado por la idea de hablar en publico, con mucho recato y disimulo, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Rukia: En una silla adornada con ornamentas reales y rodeada de todas las otras doncellas de las familias reales, todas cuchicheaban cosas menos Rukia, quien, al igual que él, estaba pudriéndose en esa silla. Se acerco por detrás y le toco el hombro; ella se levanto de su aturdimiento y giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Ichigo ensuciando su costoso kimono de gala azul.

— ¡Ichigo ¿Qué mierda haces ahí en el suelo? ¿Acaso quieres hacerme quedar mal con Nii-sama no estando presentable? —Le susurro enojada, intentando a la par disimular con su correcto comportamiento. Si interrumpía el discurso de la ya cuarta persona que hablaba, se iba a llevar una gran reprimenda por parte de Byakuya.

El shinigami estaba igual de frustrado que ella— ¡Esto es tu culpa, tu y tu maldita idea de decir ante toda la corte noble que somos pareja ¿No te podrías haber aguantado un día mas y se lo decías mañana? —Estaba verdaderamente enojado con eso… hasta que se dio cuenta que ya iban en la sexta persona ¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda! — Escucha Rukia, ni pienses que voy a hablar bien de Byakuya… ¡Estas muy mal si piensas que voy a decirle algo amable!

Al escuchar esa confesión infantil por parte de su novio realmente se enojo.

—Y tú escúchame bien, idiota pervertido, si no hablas BIEN de mi Nii-sama frente a estas personas, mañana te vas a preguntar el por que te duele tanto en la entrepierna y descubrirás algo que no voy a mencionar… Así que, por el bien de lo que tienes entre las piernas, hablaras bien de mi Nii-sama, dirás que es una gran persona, te sentaras y le cederás la palabra al otro ¿Me entendiste?

Ichigo se asusto ante esa confesión tan explicita de su novia. No era capaz.

—No eres capaz de hacer eso… ¡No puedes! —susurro enérgicamente.

—Yo quizá no, Ichigo lindo, —Esto lo susurro sarcásticamente— pero mi Nii-sama no tiene ningún problema.

Oh, mierda, estaba en lo cierto.

—No sabes lo mucho que te odio en este momento, Rukia —Le espeto duramente ante el hecho de que solo faltasen dos personas para que él comenzara a hablar.

Rukia no perdió su porte serio y estoico ante esa confesión de su novio y, por el contrario, mencionó:

—Si claro y después te estas lanzando sobre mi como si fuera un… hollow pero, en vez de meterme la espada en la cabeza, me la metes en otro lugar...

Ok, esta conversación ya se estaba pasando de los límites decentes. Ichigo se ruborizo sobremanera ante el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió dos días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rukia… Sí, ese día Kuchiki Rukia había dejado de ser, oficialmente, virgen.

Refunfuñando ante lo evidente de su situación, gateo hasta llegar a su asiento. Se limpio rápidamente el kimono azul y se dio cuenta de algo: La persona a su lado se estaba sentando… ¡Mierda tras mierda!... El pánico escénico le invadió por completo, impidiéndole mover un solo musculo; esto estaba mal. Podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Rukia diciendo que levante su inútil trasero y hable bien de su hermano, y otra, no muy lejos de allí, proveniente del cumpleañero. _"Kami-sama… si realmente me quieres, mátame en este momento"_ Pero Kami-sama no lo quería a decir verdad, así que no cumplió su deseo, por el contrario, empeoro la situación.

—Amigo —susurro el noble a su lado; Ichigo le presto toda su atención— Te toca.

Si… esto iba a ser lo más bochornoso que iba a hacer en toda su vida y, si le salía mal, la iba a pagar caro. Trago saliva sonoramente, se levanto del asiento con las piernas fallándole cada dos por tres y soltó un hondo suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios, luego comenzó a hablar:

—Je, bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? —Miro de soslayo a Rukia, la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada— Byakuya es… un gran hombre —Tomo aire con nerviosismo— Un GRAN hombre, en verdad… —"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…. ¡¿Por qué a mi?" _Estaba más frito que un pescado en la sartén— Ahhh…. Él hizo grandes cosas… realmente enormes… —Puntualizo 'enormes'.

Todos los invitados le miraban confundidos, Rukia se golpeo la frente con su mano dándolo por un caso perdido, mientras que Byakuya hacia presión sobre la copa de vino, la cual estaba a punto de romperse. Ichigo sudaba frio, no sabia que mas decir, realmente no era un partidario de hablar en público y menos de hablar en público sobre Byakuya Kuchiki: El infeliz que había encerrado a su propia hermana y la había dado al otro infeliz, capitán del primer escuadrón, para que la llevasen a ejecutar ¡¿De que podría hablar bien Ichigo?

Entonces, aquel foco que se enciende en las cabezas cuando se te ocurre una brillante idea, apareció sobre la cabeza de Kurosaki Ichigo… pero resulto que uno de los focos del salón estaba mal y se desprendió de lo que se sujeta al techo, cayendo a un lado del shinigami sustituto. Byakuya dio un sonoro suspiro y hablo:

—Disculpen esto, pero ayer vinieron a reparar los circuitos de la casa y, al parecer, no los dejaron bien… ¡Renji! ¡Ven y recoge este foco! —El teniente, el cual vestía de mesero, se acerco rápidamente y recogió el foco, miro de reojo a Ichigo quien se cagaba de miedo, literalmente hablando por supuesto. Pobre de su amigo— Ahora llama al electricista y dile que venga mañana por favor.

—Sí, Kuchiki-taicho —Respondió Renji para luego alejarse por un largo pasillo.

—¿Qué decías, Kurosaki Ichigo? —El bastardo le iba a recordar ese día durante toda su maldita existencia.

Ichigo, esta vez con la idea fija en su cabeza, hablo:

—Byakuya ha cometido errores, algunos graves y otros no, ha sufrido cosas que muchos en esta sala quizá jamás vayan a sufrir y sé que es como es por todo ese sufrimiento pero he aprendido que uno puede llegar a superar cualquier cosa… —miro de soslayo a Rukia— si se tiene a la persona correcta. Byakuya no es solo un capitán o un noble, es un hombre con alma y corazón —"_Si claro, un corazón que esta muy pero MUY en el fondo"_ Pensó ante de continuar con su improvisado discurso— Y aunque odie esta maldita reunión de pi… —Rukia, quien antes le había mirado dulcemente, cambio su animo a uno de 'Dices pijos y te quedas sin tus preciadas bolas, Ichigo'— ejem… Nobles, me alegro que Byakuya aun siga aquí con nosotros y espero que por mucho tiempo —"_¡Claro, sino ¿Quién le da a la enana la ENORME mesada que le da Byakuya? Yo no tengo dinero ni para igualar su mesada! Así que, pijo, debes mantenerte con vida durante un laaaaaarrrrrgooooo tiempo"_ Pensó el shinigami para sus adentros— Gracias.

Tomo asiento y dos segundos después, todos los nobles se paraban para aplaudir las 'bellas palabras salidas del corazón' de Ichigo, incluso Byakuya, quien había estado torturándolo con la mirada, había aplaudido un par de veces. Por su parte, Rukia, camino hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no podía besarle por razones obvias, no aun por lo menos. Ichigo correspondió su abrazo, era cierto que la enana a veces podía irritarle e incluso podía llegar a odiarla algunas veces pero la quería a su modo y ella le aceptaba su forma de querer; extraña, cambiante y llena de situaciones raras pero, así era Ichigo y no podía cambiarle. No quería cambiarle.

Después de unos… no se… quince, veinte o treinta minutos de hablar del gran discurso de Ichigo, siguieron con la celebración hasta que cada uno termino por decir algo hermoso para Byakuya. Las mujeres se le entregaban, prácticamente, por su forma de hablar, ciertamente sofisticada, pero denotaba lujuria y deseo; el noble solo se limitaba a tomar su copa de vino. Cuando se hubo acabado todo ese teatrito de 'Queremos mucho a Byakuya', el noble indico que se dirigieran al comedor principal donde iba a proceder el gran banquete, preparado por expertos y servido por… Renji.

Ichigo tomo asiento al lado de Rukia, quien a su vez tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Byakuya, quien estaba en el centro de la larga mesa de invitados. El mas viejo de los Kuchiki's había tomado asiento al lado derecho de Byakuya y le seguían la larga estirpe y luego los invitados.

Paso una media hora, en las cuales el único tema de conversación eran la cantidad de sirvientes que todos tenían, para que Rukia se diera cuenta de que ya era hora. Era tiempo de anunciar lo predicho. Con un porte sumamente elegante cogió su copa y una cucharita de vidrio e hizo un pequeño tintineo; el shinigami advirtió lo que venia… era mejor que se escabullera y comenzara a correr por anticipado. Claro que, cuando quiso hacerlo, Rukia le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.

—Atención, por favor —Los invitados dejaron sus cubierto y prestaron atención a la hermana del líder. Byakuya dejo su copa y miro como su hermana, antes nada sofisticada, se comportaba como una Kuchiki. Eso lo enorgullecía hasta límites insospechados— Como estaba predispuesto, debo darles un anuncio importante…

"_Kami-sama, ¿Acaso me odias? ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡Respóndeme!" _Pensaba Ichigo, agitado e hiperventilando de nerviosismo.

—Ichiiiigoooo… —Susurro alguien por debajo de la mesa, mientras Rukia continuaba su discurso acerca de las relaciones entre los humanos y shingamis.

"_¿Kami-sama?"—_ ¿Kami-sama? —Pregunto en un susurro dubitativo.

— ¡No! ¡Ichigo, soy yo, Renji! —Debajo de la mesa se encontraba, aun vestido de mesero, Renji Abarai. Se supone que un teniente esta para servir a su capitán… ¡Pero no de la manera literal! —Ichigo… ¡Corre!

— ¡¿Ah? —El sustituto no sabia el porqué de esa advertencia hasta que…

—Presentes invitados —Rukia tomo su brazo y lo hizo levantarse con una fuerza sobrehumana. Había dos opciones: O Rukia había estado yendo al gimnasio de la esquina o él, que se encontraba hiperventilando y a punto de un paro cardio-respiratorio, estaba más débil de lo normal. Hummmm…. Si la segunda opción era la de fiar— Debo darles un anuncio muy grato para mi persona…

"_Estoy muerto, estoy muerto y lo estaré por que Byakuya sacara a Senbonzakura en plena fiesta y me destrozara por haber 'ensuciado' a su dulce e inocente hermana…"_ Sí, nadie quisiera estar en el lugar de Ichigo en este preciso momento "_Si me quieres Rukia, no lo digas ¡No lo digas!"_.

—Kurosaki Ichigo y yo, Kuchiki Rukia, estamos sosteniendo una relación amorosa formal desde hace cuatro meses con exactitud.

"… _Y lo dijo… Bueno, empezare a correr en lo que asimilan el shock…"_. Ichigo comenzó a escabullirse de las manos de Rukia; claro que, no lo logro.

Era cierto que cada uno de los nobles estaba en un shock, fulmenash, patatús o lo que sea, pero el tema era que estaban sorprendidos por la noticia… pero no de mala manera. Después del discurso tipo Gandhi que dio el pelinaranja para Byakuya, todos los nobles presentes le habían considerado buen partido para sus herederas mujeres o sus hermanas o primas; y que se enteren de que estaba sosteniendo una relación amorosa con la hermana del líder Kuchiki , además de sorprenderles, les puso algo envidiosos hacia el noble Byakuya.

Hablando de Byakuya ¿Qué mas decir? No, no estaba saltando de felicidad; por el contrario su ceño se arrugo tanto que parecía que estaba haciéndole una imitación a Ichigo y competía con su antiguo ceño fruncido. Rukia miraba de reojo a su hermano ¡Diablos, quizá, no fue buena idea! ¡Carajo, la había cagado rotundamente! ¡Su Nii-sama asesinaría a su novio! "_Wau, ya parece tipo novela mexicana… de esas que dan en el canal doce"_ Se dijo a si misma la pelinegra.

—Bueno, Byakuya-sama —Hablo uno de los pijos nobles sentado al lado del Kurosaki— Deberías estar sumamente alegre por esta unión —Señalo a Ichigo— El chico es un buen partido para tu hermana, tiene el don de la palabra, como se dice, y seria un gran orador para los Kuchiki's…

"_¿Ah? ¡¿Qué soy yo: un objeto para que lo usen y desechen? ¡Ni aunque me maten, aceptare trabajar para Byakuya… se me escarapela la piel de solo pensarlo!"_ Mentalmente Ichigo no creía que todo esto estuviese sucediendo. Era tan extraño; él creía, como devoto religioso, que iban a querer matarlo, que lo iban a perseguir hasta el mismísimo infierno y se lo entregarían a Hades para que lo encierre por la eternidad en el Tártaro junto a Cronos, Ea y el resto de Titanes, pero lo que estaban haciendo no estaba en sus cavilaciones y le confundía.

— ¿En serio lo cree? —Ichigo espabilo al escuchar al pelinegro hablar y ver en su rostro una pequeña, diminuta y muy ligera sonrisa torcida. Mierda, esto ya pasaba de lo confuso.

—Entonces, Nii-sama, ¿Aceptas que mi novio sea Ichigo? —Dijo Rukia, con un atisbo de esperanza en su voz.

Byakuya lo pensó por unos ¡Ah, no se! Veinte minutos, media hora, lo que resto de la fiesta. Bueno, realmente lo pensó como dos minutos y asintió después de que su abuelo y los mas importantes miembros del clan Kuchiki asintieran con la cabeza. El caso es el siguiente: Si a los otros nobles les gusta Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Por qué a nosotros no? Si lo dejaban ir los otros clanes lo cazarían como si de un pez realmente raro se tratara y, si lo atrapaban, el clan Kuchiki se lamentaría por eso. Aparte que deseaban mofarse de los demás clanes por tener un orador, el primer orador de los Kuchiki.

Ichigo debería estar orgulloso de lo que había logrado esa noche… pero el caso es que demasiadas emociones juntas causan un efecto cerebral que te deja impávido y sin habla, este efecto es mejor conocido como el desmayo. Y fue lo que le ocurrió al shinigami sustituto después de que Byakuya asintiera afirmativamente; se desmayo y cayo con un sonido estruendoso en el encerado piso de madera del comedor principal.

— ¡Ichigo! —Exclamo Rukia y se agacho para poder picarlo con su dedo en la mejilla— ¿Estas bien? —Nadie respondió— Demonios, el imbécil se desmayo de la emoción —Sintió unas miradas detrás suyo y cuando volteo se encontró con toda la corte de nobles mirándola a ella y al desmayado Ichigo. Soltó una risita nerviosa— ¡Se ha desmayado de la emoción!

**Al día siguiente**

El sustituto se levanto de golpe y miro a ambos lados. No se encontraba en su alcoba y no estaba dormido sobre su cama de siempre.

Giro su cabeza y observo detalladamente a ambos lados ¡No lo había soñado! De verdad seguía vivo después de que Rukia le dijese a Byakuya sobre su relación. Más contento de lo que debería dio un largo suspiro de tranquilidad: La peor parte había pasado.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, Kurosaki.

"_Esa voz… ¡Dios mío, vino por la venganza!"_ Ichigo se levanto del futon lo más rápido que le respondieron las piernas al ver a Kuchiki Byakuya sentado detrás de él. Ahora estaba considerando seriamente ponerle un cencerro en el cuello a Byakuya.

—Debería lastimarte o impedir que estuvieses con mi hermana pero —Soltó el mismo suspiro del pelinaranja— el hecho es que, incluso aunque me caigas mal, a Rukia le gustas y mucho.

— ¿Debería alegrarme por el hecho de que no me estés torturando ahora mismo? —Pregunto Ichigo algo conmocionado por sus palabras. Jamás se lo espero de Byakuya.

—No me respondas y déjame terminar —Le torturo, literalmente, con la mirada— Ayer acepte su relación con la condición de que Rukia siga siendo, hasta el matrimonio, virgen —Ichigo trago sonoramente. Mierda, ya había incumplido la primera condición— Y ella lo acepto.

Se quedaron durante un par de minutos en un silencio de esos que se muestran en las películas de miedo antes de que el malo salga por atrás y le corte la garganta al protagonista. Uno de esos silencios se hallo entre ambos; Ichigo, harto de ese mutis total, decidió hablar.

— ¿Es lo único que me viniste a decir? —Pregunto.

Byakuya tomo aire. Realmente era muy difícil para él decir eso, se lo había prometido a Rukia pero ¡Sacrè Bleùe*! Era sumamente complicado para él agradecerle a Ichigo. Pero ¿Agradecerle por que? En fin, tomo aire y lo soltó; ya se hacia tarde y tenia que ir a firmar unos papeles para su escuadrón.

—No, también vine a agradecerte el regalo que me obsequiaste. Es un muy grande detalle viniendo de ti, Kurosaki ¿Rukia te comento acaso que me gustan los bombones de caramelo batido?

…

Ichigo se quedo pasmado al escuchar eso, pero se dio cuenta de algo: Su novia le quería mucho. Demasiado, para haber renunciado a su ostentoso regalo: Un nuevo Haori tejido con algodón egipcio, el cual le costo una fortuna, un nuevo Kenseikan hecho a mano, por orfebres japoneses, hecho con plata y una caja de bombones de caramelo batido de la mejor sucursal del país. Rukia realmente le amaba mucho para haber renunciado a eso y hacer que él quedase bien con su hermano.

—Sí, ella me lo comento —Respondió mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a su cuñado.

—Bueno, gracias nuevamente por todo, ha sido, como dije, un gran detalle de tu parte —Byakuya se levanto y antes de irse dijo: — Sabes que Rukia viene a cenar todos los sábados por la noche a la mansión ¿no?

—Sí, no me importa mucho que vaya, si es para visitarte…

—Quiero que tú también asistas a todas las cenas venideras.

Ese fue el detonante para un nuevo desmayo por parte del pelinaranja. Termino cayendo sobre el futon, desmayado, y con ese remolino hecho a lápiz que se ve en las caricaturas de Mafalda y Charlie Brown.

—Supongo que eso es un sí. —Dijo para retirarse de la habitación.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

***Marriot: Aqui en mi pais, el Hotel Marriot es el hotel mas lujoso de la capital. Alquilar una habitacion alli es un desperdicio de plata, no por la atencion que es realmente buena, sino por que yo tengo casa a la cual ir a dormir xD. Cuesta mas de quinientos dolares y la mas cara... bueno aun mas cara. **

***Sacrè Bleùe: 'Maldita sea' en frances, segun sè. **

***Ohayooo! :3 Arigato domosaima por sus reviews, me hacen muy felices y me agrada que les guste. La verdad, como es la primera vez que hago comedia (Si le puedo llamar comedia a esto), intento hacer el fic lom as ameno y real posible. Por que, siendo realistas, este tipo de situaciones pasan todos los dias y a cualquier persona. Asi que realmente me gusta que les guste tambien ^^. **

***Siempre actualizo cada sabado por la noche pero no se si el otro sabado podre actualizar. De todas maneras no digo nada mas por si acaso si llegue a subir el capitulo correspondiente. **

***Sin nada mas que decir, aparte de agradecer sus comentarios, me despido y espero que les halla gustado este capitulo... la verdad es que me gusta hacer sufrir a Ichigo XD. **

***Dejenme un comentario ne? :3 Bye-Bye!**


	5. 14 de Febrero

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**5.**

**Crème brûlée**

**Día de San Valentín**

**Una semana antes del día de San Valentín. Lunes. Casa Kurosaki. 19:30 Hrs.**

De acuerdo, Isshin Kurosaki se había vuelto oficialmente loco. Se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que había hecho esta vez? Pues se había ofrecido 'voluntariamente' a cuidar de la sobrina del vecino en lo que él se largaba a florida ¿Tierno, no? La madre de la niña venia el 15 de febrero a recogerla y tenia que estar en el mejor estado posible. Ahora, eso no seria ningún problema si la niña pasase de los diez años, el tema era que tenía tan solo tres años.

— ¡Joder viejo, ¿Qué mierda has hecho? Cuidar a una niña de tres años es una tarea complicada! ¡¿Por qué te ofreciste a esto? ¡¿Qué rayos pasaba por tu cabeza cuando aceptaste esto?

— ¡Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría practicar a mi hijo para ser papá…! —Por ese comentario se gano un golpe tan fuerte en la mejilla que lo estampo contra la pared contigua al poster de Masaki. Cuando se levanto, comenzó a llorarle a poster de Masaki— ¡Masaki, nuestro hijo va a dejar a su nueva quinta hermana sin protección! ¡Nuestro hijo es un irresponsable! ¡Cuando sea padre…!

Le volvió a golpear.

— ¡Cállate, viejo degenerado, que a mi para ser padre me falta mucho!

—Si claro —fue Karin quien hablo— con lo que rechina tu cama por las noches y los agudos 'lamentos' que se oyen, dentro de un par de meses, veremos a Rukia-chan en cinta…

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo se sonrojaron en extremo ¿Acaso hacían tanto ruido cuando hacían el amor? Pero si el pelinaranja se había asegurado de reprimir gemidos, tanto los de él como los de Rukia, y de no hacer el menor ruido posible con la cama. Al parecer ese camastro ya estaba empezando a destartalarse de tanto uso.

—Calladita te ves mas bonita, Karin…

La pelinegra Kurosaki rio y se dirigió a la cocina con Yuzu, quien tenia a la bebe— Como digas, Ichi-nii, como digas.

El shinigami miro de reojo a Rukia quien se hundía más en el sofá, alzando la revista "Runaway 16" lo más alto que podía para ocultar su sonrojado rostro ¡Mierda, Karin era una bocona! Esperaba que su padre estuviese lo suficientemente inconsciente para no haber escuchado nada de lo que dijo Karin. Se giro, temiendo lo peor, para luego respirar con alivio: Aun estaba inconsciente.

Mas tenían el problema más grande de sus vidas: Una niña de tres años a la que cuidar. Esa iba a ser la semana mas larga de todas.

**Martes. Zona de combate uno, digo, la sala de estar. 18:00 Hrs.**

¿Quién hubiese creído que una pequeña niña de tres años ocasionaría el desastre que ahora contemplaban? Pero ¿Qué contemplaban exactamente? Pues la destrucción parcial de la casa Kurosaki.

—Ru-u-u-ki-i-i-a… Ru-Ru-Ruki-a-a… —Tartamudeo el pelinaranja desde atrás del sillón mientras veía a su novia acercarse a la bebe que no paraba de decir "Soy la reina abejita bububu" y jugaba con un cuchillo sin filo— Ten mucho pe-pe-pero mucho cuidado, tiene que seguir viva para el quince.

Rukia, quien se encontraba en su forma shinigami, intentaba acercarse lo mas que podía a la niña para hacer un Bakudo que la detuviese.

— ¡Ya lo se, idiota, solo déjamelo a mi! —Grito en un susurro para no ahuyentar a la pequeña chucky, digo, a la niña— Libby, ¿Quién es la reina de las abejas?

La niña le miro con sus acuosos ojos cafés y comenzó a agitar el cuchillo en lo que decía: — ¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Yo soy la reina de la abuejas! ¡Y tu —Señalo a Rukia con el cuchillo— eres el pequeño ratón de la reina, bububububu!

—Sí, Libby, yo soy el ratón —Dijo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hizo la posición correcta y grito el Bakudo.

¿Cuál fue el resultado? Un sillón casi incendiado. Libby había logrado escabullirse debajo de la alacena, la cual se encontraba en la sala haciendo del castillo de la reina, evitando así el Bakudo que, prácticamente, incendio uno de los sillones de los Kurosaki. Que casualidad que Ichigo justo se estuviese ocultando en ese sillón.

— ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Enana estúpida! ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho? ¡Quemaste el sillón… y mi chaqueta! —Exclamo el sustituto en un ataque de histeria total mientras veía incendiarse el sillón y su chaqueta— ¡Iré por agua!

—¡No puedes! —Le grito Rukia.

— ¡¿Por qué? —Estaba realmente frustrado.

—Aparte de que Libby construyo una muralla china que impide el paso a la cocina, las tuberías se rompieron ¿no recuerdas? —Dijo la morena al tiempo que volvía dentro de su gigai. Cuando ya estuvo de nuevo dentro, dijo: —Cuando intentamos cogerla hace una hora para que no saliera lastimada tú, "accidentalmente", me empujaste. Caí en la inclinación de la mesa, en la cual se encontraba la cena que Yuzu había preparado para nosotros y la niña antes de irse, haciendo volar el tazón de vidrio que se rompió en el lavabo de la cocina, discutimos y TU —Le señaló— pensando que era el interruptor de luz, encendiste el triturador e hiciste que el lavabo, prácticamente, se destruyera por los trozos de vidrio que dejo el pírex roto. Así fue como las tuberías se destruyeron y ahora la cocina debe estar inundada, aparte que tenemos un pequeño incendio en tu sala, el sótano debe estar hecho un desastre, tenemos casi todas las ventanas con una perforación causadas por las pelotas de tenis que estaban en el sótano, los cuartos están de cabeza y el tuyo, aparte de tener el foco roto, esta todo ensuciado de la mucosidad de… Libby y finalmente el baño, el cual tiene un pequeño agujero en el suelo ¿De quien es la culpa por lo del agujero? ¡Ah, si! ¡DE ICHIGO! El resto de culpa la tiene… Libby.

Ahora que su novia le había hecho hincapié en lo horroroso que era el caso, se daba cuenta de algo: Kami-sama lo odiaba con toda su alma. Él y su padre habían nacido para hacerle la vida una completa miseria y él había nacido para vivirla y aguantar toda esa calamidad.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar al viejo? —Pregunto el sustituto mientras intentaba coger a Libby, la cual volvía a escabullirse dentro de la alacena destrozada.

La shinigami miro a su alrededor y con una mirada sarcástica le dijo: — ¿Tú crees, Ichigo? ¿En serio lo crees? Por que, a no ser que tengas un plan para coger a Libby desprevenida, no tenemos opción. Debemos llamar a tu padre. No se cual es la razón para que la niña este tranquila con tu padre y con nosotros…

— ¿Sea una completa desquiciada, destructora de casas y de chaquetas?

Rukia suspiró— Sí… ¿El teléfono aun funciona?

—No, ¿Recuerdas que lo usó para amarrarme a esa silla? No fue muy bonito estar atado en el sótano durante casi dos horas, Rukia ¡Y tú ni te dignaste a buscarme!

—Ya te dije —Hablo mientras sacaba su celular y veía en la agenda telefónica, algo chamuscada y babeada, el numero del celular del padre de Ichigo— Libby quería jugar al caballito y me hizo recorrer toda la casa en cuatro patas, con un bozal, que por cierto no se de donde lo saco, y con una cuerda atada a mi cuello —Se quito la bufanda que tenia para dejar ver las marcas de una soga sobre la nívea piel de su cuello— ¡Mira esto! ¡¿Qué demonios voy a decir mañana en el instituto? ¡Todos creerán que estamos haciendo cosas extrañas!

— ¡Ya lo se, ya lo se, solo… llama al viejo y dile que traiga una grúa!

— ¿Para que una grúa?

— ¡Para demoler la casa y construir una nueva!

**Miércoles... **

**Jueves...**

**Viernes... **

**Sábado. Casa, refaccionada, Kurosaki. 9:00 a.m. **

Las reparaciones de la casa tardaron aproximadamente tres días. Tres días en los que Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin y Libby tuvieron que ir a dormir a un motel barato (Comprendan a Isshin, esta bien que sea un doctor pero ¿Uno tiene que ahorrar, no?). Tres días en los que ni las gemelas ni Ichigo ni Rukia fueron al instituto por cuidar a la bebe para que no intente quemar el motel; si lo hacia, el dueño los demandaría. Tres días en que Isshin no fue a trabajar al hospital e Ishida (El padre de Uryuu) lo tuvo que cubrir; como dijo Rukia, por alguna razón con Isshin esa niña era la representación de la virgen María y con los demás… era el arma secreta de destrucción de Hitler.

En realidad, si se ponían a pensar, quienes destruyeron la casa fueron Ichigo y Rukia. Ambos, en su intento por coger a la niña, habían utilizado todas sus armas habidas y por haber, incluso el pelinaranja llego a usar su Bankai para… bueno, ni él mismo lo sabe o recuerda ¿No han tenido recuerdos horribles que, cuando causan un trauma emocional, reprimen y no recuerdan nada? Pues eso fue lo que hizo Ichigo. Así que, tres días después, volvían al hogar dulce hogar, refaccionado.

Al entrar, Isshin verifico que nada faltase y que todo estuviese en su lugar. Unas dos horas después de revisar que todo estuviese en su lugar, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se echo en su nuevo sillón de cuero negro.

—Bueno, todo esta como debe de estar —Miro la hora— Bien, ya es casi el almuerzo y como no hay nada en la alacena ¿Les parece si salimos por una pizza?

Tanto Yuzu como Karin asintieron la cabeza y fueron a traer sus abrigos, hacia frio. Mientras Ichigo se sentaba en el nuevo mueble de a dos y Rukia cargaba a Libby y la mecía en su espalda.

—Pareces toda una madre, Rukia-chan —Espeto Isshin con una mirada picara haciendo sonrojar al sustituto— ¿Te gustan los niños?

La shinigami se espantó— ¿Todos los niños son iguales que Libby? —Dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar.

El patriarca Kurosaki soltó una intensa y grave risa gutural al ver temblar a su tercera hija. Ella no tenia ni idea de cómo eran los niños en verdad; Libby era un "caso especial de hiperactividad"

—No, Rukia-chan, Libby es una niña especial y por eso se comporta de esa manera.

— ¡Ja! ¿Especial? Esa niña debe de ir a un centro psiquiátrico. Mira que destruir una casa… Tsk —El pelinaranja como siempre aportando sus muy útiles comentarios.

—Ya estamos, viejo, vámonos —Grito Karin desde la puerta.

Estaban en Pizza Hut, disfrutando de dos pizzas familiares americanas con extra queso y con las orillas crocantes y rellenas de queso fundido. Rukia ya había probado la pizza antes pero no la de Pizza Hut, ya que Ichigo era tan tacaño que solo la llevaba a comer a puestos de comida rápida donde la pizza era mitad masa de pan mitad lo que sea que encuentres en la cocina.

Libby, sentada al lado del Kurosaki mayor, se atragantaba, prácticamente, con la pizza. Todo iba bien. De pronto, por la puerta principal, entro uno de esos repartidores de volantes, este llevaba puesto un disfraz de Cupido; Ichigo recordó en ese instante que día era mañana: San Valentín.

"_¡Mierda! ¿Mañana es San Valentín? ¡Demonios! Espero que Rukia no se de cuenta o si no me hará llevarla a algún sitio pijo" _Sí, incluso yo lo considero tacaño al miserable. En fin, el tipo vestido de Cupido se acerco a la mesa Kurosaki y entrego unos volantes, para luego ir a la mesa contigua. Rukia leyó el folleto en el cual se leía:

"_¡San Valentín: Love Day!_

_Pase el mejor día de San Valentín con nuestros obsequios comestibles. La panadería, dulcería 'Masita' invita a todos a pasarse por su sucursal con un descuento por ser San Valentín y para las parejas, aparte de un descuento especial, participaran en un sorteo para entradas dobles al concierto del amor, el cual se efectuara ese mismo día a las veinte horas. _

_Los esperamos a todos."_

La morena se alentó al escuchar tal promoción ¿Y si ganasen las entradas dobles? Irían a un concierto, ella jamás había ido a uno; primeramente ¿Qué era un concierto? Se pregunta la shinigami, mas no le importo y simplemente emocionada por ser el día de San Valentín le dijo a su novio:

—Ichigo ¡Hay que ir a esta panadería mañana! ¡Nos harán descuentos si vamos en pareja! ¡¿No es eso perfecto para ti? ¡Así no tendrás que pagar mucho y no estarás quejándote de que absorbo toda tu energía y dinero!

El sustituto echo una ojeada a la promoción.

"_Bueno, la verdad no esta nada mal, si nos hacen descuento bien podríamos ir ¿Qué puedo perder?"_ Miro a su novia— Sí, parece buena idea.

Fue ahí cuando Isshin intervino en la conversación y el comienzo para entablar una "hermosa amistad" con el dueño de esa sucursal de Pizza Hut.

—¡Hijo mío, por fin eres un caballero! ¡Deja que te abrace a ti y a mi futura nuera! —Como siempre Ichigo intercepto su abrazo y lo mando a volar. Isshin estampo la cara contra la pared de los servicios higiénico, tirándose así unos cuantos dientes.

—¡Jodete viejo! ¡ ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan inmaduro, mierda? ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser un padre normal como los demás?

—¡Jaghas seghe noghsmal, hisho mío! —Hablo algo confuso por la perdida de algunos dientes traseros y frontales.

Luego de un par de insultos más y otro golpe, vino el dueño y los echó a patadas. Antes de salir, el dueño veto de por vida a Isshin Kurosaki.

—Pero —Fue Karin la que hablo— ¿Nosotros podemos seguir viniendo? —Señalo a Libby, Yuzu, Rukia, Ichigo y a ella misma— No es nuestra culpa tener un padre que al parecer ha cambiado de cerebro con un mono.

—¡Hishaa mía! —Gimió el padre.

El dueño les dedico a los cinco su mejor sonrisa y dijo: —Ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran, el que esta vetado es él —Señalo a Isshin con el dedo— Pondremos su fotografía en la pared de "vetados de por vida". Vuelvan pronto.

**18:00 Hrs. Casa Kurosaki. Cuarto de las mellizas.**

Rukia había estado leyendo en "Runaway 16" un articulo titulado: "¿Cómo hacerse un facial, depilarse las cejas, exfoliarse las piernas y humectar la piel en tan solo una noche?". Realmente le estaba resultando muy útil ese manual y costaba tan barato, cada semana compraba la edición nueva. En fin, en ese momento iba a poner en practica todos los consejos de esa nueva "biblia" ya que al día siguiente Ichigo y ella iban a salir, por lo tanto, debía de verse lo mejor posible.

Era inútil pedir la ayuda de Karin, y era demasiado tarde para llamar a Orihime, así que Yuzu y ella se habían sometido a la rigurosa rutina que describía la revista. Primero, en la cocina, hicieron una mascarilla para Rukia de palta con miel y para Yuzu de plátano con miel, cuando las hubieron mesclado bien, fueron al salón de belleza, digo, al cuarto de las mellizas, cerraron la puerta para que Libby no entrase y procedieron a esparcirse la mascara por el rostro.

Estuvieron con las mascaras y pepinos en los ojos durante aproximadamente una hora, se lavaron la cara luego en agua de manzanilla y ¡Voalà! ¡El rostro de ambas quedo mas terso, blanco y natural que antes!

—Esta revista tuvo razón —Dijo Rukia mientras seguía observando el resultado de la crema de palta.

Luego siguieron con la exfoliación de piernas. Para eso tuvieron que ir a la farmacia por la crema para piernas y ¿Quién tuvo que acompañarlas hasta la farmacia? Adivinaron: Ichigo.

De regreso a casa ya con la crema.

—Rukia ¿Por qué estas tan pálida? —Pregunto el shinigami viéndola de cerca.

Hombres. No notan el esfuerzo que una mujer hace por verse bella.

—Por nada, idiota, no es de tu incumbencia es un tema de chicas.

E Ichigo no quería saber nada relacionado con esos temas.

Regresando al cuarto de las mellizas. Rukia y Yuzu esparcieron la crema por sus piernas, frotando de arriba abajo y con el ritmo que marcaba la revista, estuvieron así por una media hora hasta que sus brazos ya no dieron más y dejaron reposar la crema en sus piernas. Diez minutos después se lavaron las piernas con agua de anís, que era el paso final de la exfoliación.

—¡Rukia-chan, mis piernas están tan suaves!

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Esa revista es increíble!

Prosiguieron con la humectación, para esto ambas debían darse un baño de leche, para mantener la piel tersa, luego debían quitar la leche con agua de manzanilla y secarse suavemente con una toalla, palpando y no restregando. Esto fue lo que les tomo más tiempo a ambas, aproximadamente entre dos horas. Para las ocho de la noche, ambas se encontraban en el cuarto, observándose una a la otra, viendo su trabajo ¡Habían logrado blanquearse la piel!

—Bueno, Rukia-chan ¿Qué sigue en la revista?

Rukia cogió "Runaway 16" y la abrió donde había echo el dobles— Sigue la depilación de cejas —Vio el temor de Yuzu en esta parte del articulo— ¿Qué ocurre, Yuzu-chan?

— ¿Te parece si empiezas tu primero con ese paso, Rukia-chan?

—Sí, no veo el problema. Yo primero. Haber… —Volvió a la revista— Necesito unas pinzas de belleza ¿Tenemos?

Yuzu observo entre los materiales que poseían. Nada se parecía a la pinza de belleza que mostraba la revista.

—No, no tenemos ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Rukia se puso a pensar mientras ojeaba la revista y veía si encontraba algún sustituto para las pinzas; y lo encontró en su mente— Podemos usar uno de los escalpelos del señor Kurosaki ¿no?

— ¡Sí, ya voy por uno!

Cuando Yuzu regreso cometió el error de traer a la niña destructora de casa de nombre Libby.

— ¿Por-Por que la trajiste? —La morena aun no se recuperaba del trauma vivido días atrás.

—Jeje, Tranquila, Rukia-chan, Libby estará quietita ¿verdad, abejita? ¡Oh! —Exclamo la castaña al ver que Libby quería coger el escalpelo— No, bonita, no lo tomes. Ten, Rukia-chan.

Rukia lo cogió y se sentó frente a la cómoda la cual tenía un gran espejo sobre ella.

—Ya regreso, Rukia-chan, voy por la merienda de Libby.

—Vale.

Rukia cogió el escalpelo y comenzó a quitarse algunos pelos de entre las cejas. No se dio cuenta que Libby se había parado, había caminado hasta estar a su lado y estaba mirándola como si fuese la atracción del circo de las rarezas. La morena comenzaba a depilar cuidadosamente la ceja izquierda… cuando Libby la movió y frente a sus ojos veía como su ceja izquierda desaparecía por completo. Se había depilado toda la ceja.

— ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Libby, ¿Qué has hecho? —Exclamo la morena mientras veía que solo le quedaba una ceja— Bien, no entrare en pánico. Tendré que igualar la otra.

Libby se paso al otro lado y la empujo varias veces para que, o saliera de la banca o le diera el escalpelo. Rukia, no soportando más, cogió a la niña y la sentó en la cama; rápidamente se sentó en la banca y comenzó a igualar la otra ceja. Después de un minuto de haber depilado a ciega y siniestra, por que había cerrado sus ojos, abrió sus orbes para verse en el espejo: Ahora ya no tenía cejas. Sintió como Libby gateaba sobre la cómoda (Dios sabe como hizo para subirse allí), vio a la morena a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle las inexistentes cejas mientras decía:

—Miau, miau, miau. Eres un gatito bueno. Eres mi gatito bueno.

"_Genial. Ahora soy un gato ¡¿Qué otros animales va a querer que interprete la próxima? ¿Un león, un pez?"_ Harta de todo eso, cogió a Libby por la cintura y la llevo abajo donde el señor Kurosaki podría cuidarla bien.

Ichigo se encontraba en su alcoba, milagrosamente, estudiando y a la vez craneando que iban a hacer mañana cuando, de pronto, gritos al unisonó que reconoció como los de Yuzu y Karin se escucharon por toda la casa, haciéndola retumbar. Pero el nombre que gritaron luego hizo que saltara de su asiento para ver lo ocurrido.

—¡Rukia-chan ¿Qué mierda te has hecho? —Había gritado Karin.

Cinco segundos después, Ichigo se encontraba en la planta baja.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Rukia, estas bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Rukia esta herida?

Todas las preguntas fueron respondidas cuando Rukia cubrió su rostro avergonzada. Vio a su familia que intentaba contener la risa; Ichigo le cogió por el hombro y la giro, aun seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

—Rukia ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Soy horrible, Ichigo! ¡Soy un mounstro! —Sintió la respiración de su novio sobre su oído.

—Para mi jamás serás horrible, muéstrame tu rostro, Rukia.

La morena, confiando en la seriedad de su novio, quito las manos y alzo la cabeza con determinación. Ichigo la miro fijamente, volteo su cara hacia ambos lados para volver a verla. En ese momento Rukia confió en Ichigo, en su seriedad y en su…

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…! ¡ ¿Pe-pe-pe-pe… pe-pe-pero que te has hecho? ¡Jajajajajajajajaja….! ¡¿Eres tonta o que? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja…! —Prácticamente estaba partiéndose de risa— ¡¿Es que acaso quieres ir a audionar al circo?… ¡Ouhh!

La patada en el estomago que recibió Ichigo por su atrevimiento le hizo quedarse sin aire a él y hacer que Rukia le odie por el resto de su existencia. Karin, Yuzu, Isshin y Libby, en los brazos de este ultimo, veían como Ichigo era golpeado, pateado y posiblemente dejado impotente por Rukia Kuchiki, quien parecía una de esas leonas en celo que protegen a sus bebes luchando con los machos de la manada.

— ¿Debimos decirle que no se riera de ella, viejo? —Le susurro la pelinegra Kurosaki a su padre mientras veía a su hermano entre lágrimas; no sabia si eran de risa o de dolor.

—No, yo creo que con esta paliza aprenderá a no burlarse de su novia en una situación así —Le devolvió el susurro su padre.

Así, después de un par de golpes más y una bolsa de hielo en sus partes bajas, Kurosaki Ichigo recupero la movilidad de sus piernas, el habla y la calma que lo caracterizaban… Ok, lo único que recupero fue el habla por que aun no se podía mover del sillón. Rukia, por otro lado, se había encerrado en la alcoba de las mellizas y ambas estaban ahí con ella reconstruyéndole las cejas con marcador negro.

—Pobre Rukia-chan, ella solo quería verse bien para ti, idiota desconsiderado —Le hablo su padre. La verdad es que Isshin era un buen actor, ya que hacia sentir mal a su hijo o bueno es lo que quería lograr.

El pelinaranja suspiro.

— ¿Quién le manda a hacer cosas que no sabe? Mira que depilarse las cejas totalmente… ¡Ella es la idiota, yo no! —Le grito a su padre.

—Pero es tu novia.

— ¿Y?

—¡ ¿Acaso no te sientes ni un poquito mal por quien es tu novia, tu mujer, la futura madre de tus hijos y mi nuera?

El sustituto casi se atraganto con la infusión que estaba bebiendo cuando le oyó decir a su padre cosas tan inesperadas.

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de decir sandeces, viejo! —Le grito enfadado Ichigo.

Se levanto del sillón y frotándose la cabeza por atrás subió las escaleras. Camino por el pasillo tranquilamente cuando la puerta de las gemelas se abrió de repente y delante de él pasaban ambas hermanas. Ichigo se asomo por la puerta y pudo ver a Rukia mirándose en un pequeño espejo como la pintura del marcador de iba deshaciendo.

Eso le causo más risa aun y, sin poder aguantarlo mucho mas, se carcajeo todo lo que su estomago aun le permitía. Rukia, al escuchar la risa de su novio, cogió el secador de pelo, que había traído Karin para intentar secar el marcador negro, y se lo aventó por encima de su cabeza. Se preguntaran si el secador dio en el blanco… Les diré que, nuestro pelinaranja favorito, tuvo que volver a ponerse otra bolsa de hielo en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo antes.

Rukia estaba deprimida y enfada al mismo tiempo: Deprimida por la rasurada de cejas y enfadada por el imbécil cara de mono que tenía por novio. Sí, la vida humana no es sencilla y Rukia lo estaba sabiendo de primera mano.

"_Me pregunto si mis cejas pueden crecer por la noche…"_ Fue el inocente pensamiento de la shinigami, inexperta, ante una situación de ese calibre.

**Domingo 14 de febrero. Día de San Valentín. Casa Kurosaki. 09:30 Hrs. **

Como es el caso, se equivoco. No, las cejas no crecen durante la noche ¿Y ahora que haría? Se supone que ese día iban a salir, aunque pensándolo mejor…

— ¡No! —Se grito a si misma mientras se arreglaba en el espejo del baño— ¡Soy una Kuchiki y no me puedo amedrentar por algo tan insignificante como las cejas!... —Se toco la piel blanca donde, días atrás, habían existido cejas— Aunque sigan igual que anoche.

La verdad era la primera vez que la revista le había fallado ¡Mira que recomendar algo tan peligroso como la depilación de cejas! En fin, como dice el dicho: Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás. Tendría que salir de la casa con la cabeza en alto, mostrando el honor Kuchiki que poseía… y también las inexistentes cejas. Ok, ahora si estaba deprimida.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo, haber si encontraba la solución para su dilema, como era de esperarse, no la encontró. Quiero decir ¿Cómo haces que te vuelvan a crecer las cejas en menos de dos horas? ¡No se puede! Eso toma semanas… incluso meses. "_Un minuto… ¡ ¿Meses?"_ La shinigami se horrorizo ante esa posibilidad.

—I-Imposible. Tienen que crecer para mañana —Se dijo— Me rehúso a salir sin cejas, no puedo. Tengo orgullo.

— ¡Enana! ¡¿Qué mierda haces tanto tiempo allí adentro? ¡¿Con quien hablas? —Le grito el shinigami sustituto detrás de la puerta.

La furia volvió a invadir el pequeño cuerpo de Kuchiki Rukia. Estaba detrás de la puerta, el bastardo que decía ser su novio, el hijo de… que se había burlado de ella hasta quedar sin aire ¡Y así se decía llamar novio! ¡Bah! Patrañas.

—Con nadie… Kurosaki-kun —Se podía notar un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho.

Al shinigami se le crispo el cuerpo al oír la voz melosa con la que solía hablar en el instituto. "_¿Qué mierda le pasa? ¿Habrá despertado con el pie izquierdo?"_ Se pregunto inocentemente. La verdad es que había distintos tipos de idiotez. Ichigo podría ser valiente, audaz, inteligente algunas veces, fuerte en espíritu y moral pero no podía negar que tuviera una pisca de idiotez. Y, a veces, Rukia se sorprendía de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su novio.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, como si de una película de terror se tratara, con las bisagras rechinando. Ichigo pudo ver las energías negativas que salían del cuarto de baño "_Hummm… creo que si esta de malas hoy ¿Estará en sus días del mes?"_ Pensó, crédulamente, Kurosaki Ichigo. El sustituto retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que, del cuerpo de su novia, se desprendía una energía maligna y negativa. Como de odio, rencor, depresión y ganas de matar a alguien. El pelinaranja trago fuertemente.

—Ru-Rukia ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto.

—Sí… estoy bien —Su voz sonaba de ultratumba mientras su cabeza estaba gacha— Estoy perfectamente bien… sin cejas.

Entonces comprendió que era lo que la tenia así de alterada y con instintos homicidas: Aun seguía afectada por lo de sus cejas. El sustituto suspiro y poso su mano sobre la cabellera azabache de su novia; por otro lado, Rukia se sobresalto ante este acto de cariño, normalmente no hacia eso… a menos que estuvieran haciendo el amor. Le acaricio la cabeza, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y le dijo:

—Escucha, no me importa si tienes o no cejas y a ti tampoco te debería de importar. Sigues siendo bonita tal y como eres… —Se ruborizo un poco ante las palabras dichas. Compréndanlo, no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas bonitas.

—Gracias —Mascullo— Pero te arruine el día de San Valentín, Ichigo.

— ¿Y por que dices eso?

— ¡¿No lo ves? —Levanto el rostro dejando ver un rostro perfecto… sin cejas— ¡No tengo cejas! ¡No puedo salir así, me miraran raro y se reirán de mi, como tú lo hiciste anoche! —El pelinaranja frunció el ceño ante su comentario— Tengo mi orgullo, Ichigo. No pienso dejar que sea pisoteado y menos por personas que no conozco.

—En primer lugar Rukia ¿Te interesa tanto lo que piensen de ti?

La shinigami se tenso: —No es lo que piensen de mi, Ichigo, es que… se burlaran. Se reirán de mí y, siendo sinceros, yo también me reiría si fuese otra persona. No podremos salir.

Volvió a suspirar. La verdad es que en ese punto tenia razón, las personas eran, a veces, basuras desconsideradas y se burlarían de ella… pero que dios ampare a esas personas por que si llegaban a burlarse de ella en su presencia, él se encargaría, personalmente, de que jamás volvieran a reír.

—Saldremos Rukia, quieras o no —Le dijo mientras retiraba su mano y se dirigía a su cuarto— Alístate rápido.

La shinigami se quedo K.O. ¿Acaso era sordo o ciego? ¿No había escuchado lo que le había dicho? ¿No había visto que parecía un fenómeno de circo sin cejas?

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Le grito desde la puerta del baño— ¡¿Acaso no me has escuchado ni un poquito? ¡No-Tengo-Cejas! —Se señalo la piel blanca arriba de sus ojos— ¡¿Cómo quieres que salga sin ser el hazmerreir de la calle?

—En primer lugar deja de gritarme que no te hecho nada y me estas empezando a hacer enojar —Dijo parado ya en la puerta de su alcoba— En segundo lugar, golpeare a cualquiera que se atreva a reírse de ti o a mirarte raro, no sabrá que lo golpeo —Dicho esto se metió en el cuarto.

El corazón de Rukia se acelero ante lo que había dicho su idiota "_Golpeara a cualquiera que se burle de mi…"_ Se repitió mentalmente algo abochornada por lo dicho. Realmente, aunque parecían palabras bruscas, tenían un significado oculto de protección y cariño. La verdad es que se sintió aliviada y con ganas de abrazarlo, estaba pensando a creer que a Ichigo le importaba un pepino su relación pero parece que le importaba más de lo que pensaba.

Corrió a la habitación de las mellizas, cerro la puerta y comenzó a vestirse. Pasados unos quince minutos se miro en el pequeño espejo que había sobre la cómoda. La verdad es que, como el frio era agudo, el jersey gris que se había comprado le sentaba bien y hacía juego con los jeans pitillos negros y las botas negras. Se miro e intento ponerse algo que cubriera el 'accidente' que había cometido la noche pasada. Ni siquiera un gorro, se lo podría poner sí, pero parecería raro que se bajara el gorro hasta los ojos.

— ¡Rukia! —Se escucho la voz del shinigami detrás de la puerta— ¿Estas lista?

Suspiro, rindiéndose, y dijo: —Ya voy —En serio que había hecho todo lo posible para hacer crecer sus cej…. ¡Un minuto! ¡No todo! — ¡Claro! ¡La crema de crecimiento de pelo que usa el señor Kurosaki! ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Sí, señores y señoras, Isshin Kurosaki se estaba quedando calvo. Pero comprendan que, aunque sea shinigami, aun sigue teniendo el proceso de vejez común entre los humanos. Rukia corrió hacia el baño lo mas rápido que pudo y saco una pequeña loción color verde que decía 'Natura'; rápidamente se la coloco sobre las cejas sin que tocara sus ojos y espero… un minuto, dos minutos… diez minutos… veinte minutos… media hora ¡¿Acaso le habían estafado al viejo?

Rukia bajo, ahora sí rindiéndose completamente, y vio a Ichigo y a Libby viendo la Tv. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Giro su cabeza a ambos lados, buscando a las mellizas y a Isshin, su miedo se acrecentó.

—Ichigo…

— ¡Por fin, bajas! —Dijo apagando la televisión— ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Ichigo… ¿Dónde esta tu papá?

—El viejo, Yuzu y Karin fueron al hospital a ayudar. El padre de Ishida llamo diciendo que lo necesitaban 'hoy y ahora' —Suspiro— Así que se fue con ambas para que lo ayudaran.

Sus temores se confirmaron.

—Entonces ¿Quién cuidara a Libby?

Ichigo no se había dado cuenta del complot que había organizado su propia familia contra él y Rukia, haciéndolos quedar con la engendro. El sustituto puso sus ojos en blanco en lo que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: No había protestado en dejar a Libby en casa… con ellos… solos… La pesadilla se volvería a repetir.

—¡Joder! —Grito desesperado el pelinaranja— ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡El viejo lo sabía desde un principio pero no quería hacerse cargo de la niña y me la dejo a cargo! ¡Mierda!

Rukia se abofeteo mentalmente: — ¿Y ahora que hacemos, Ichigo?

—Irnos de aquí, eso es lo que haremos —Dijo en lo que cogía su abrigo se lo ponía, cargaba a Libby, le ponía el abrigo y abría la puerta— No quiero tener que dormir otro día mas en un hotel barato solo por que el viejo es tacaño.

—Humph… entonces ya se de quien sacaste lo tacaño, Ichigo —Mascullo la shinigami mientras se ponía su abrigo y salía a la berma de la casa.

— ¡¿Tacaño? ¡¿Yo? ¡No es cierto! ¡Te he comprado todo lo que has querido! —Hablo.

— ¡¿Ah, en serio? ¡Después de haberte rogado, golpeado u otra cosa! ¡Ha eso se le llama ser tacaño!

Y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la panadería en donde anunciaban los pasteles dos por uno. Libby había permanecido tranquila en los brazos del sustituto y, en vez de mirar las cejas de Rukia, las personas los miraban y hacían muecas adorables. En todo el trayecto, ambos habían escuchado desde '_Aww, que tierna familia, mira que el hombre cargue a la nenita… le diré a mi esposo que cargue a la niña_' hasta '_Wau ¡Pero que pareja bien parecida! ¡La nena debe ser igual de bonita que su madre y ni que decir del padre que esta como para…!_' Ahmmm…. Mejor omitamos las partes de los elogios hacia Ichigo. En fin, nadie se dio cuenta del error que Rukia había cometido y eso le hacia feliz.

Como dije, entraron a la pastelería y tomaron un asiento de tres. Libby se sentó y comenzó a pedir.

—Quiero pastel… —Pidió mientras le jalaba la chaqueta a Ichigo— Dame pastel.

—Rukia —Mascullo con un tic en el ojo— hazla callar o la regresare a la casa.

—Ahorita viene el mozo para que nos tome la orden, Libby, tranquila y sin matar a nadie ¿entendido? —Le dijo Rukia mientras le acomodaba en la silla.

—Vale… —Susurro la infante.

El mozo de acerco y les pidió su orden. Más ni Ichigo ni Rukia sabían bien que pedir.

—Les puedo recomendar —Hablo el mozo— Nuestra especialidad: Crème brûlée, es un postre francés a base de leche que, en mi opinión, es el mejor de la casa.

Ichigo arqueo una ceja— ¿También esta en oferta? —El mozo asintió— Bien denos eso y ¿Qué podría comer… _esto_? —Señalo a Libby.

El mozo se acerco a Libby y le dijo en tono juguetón: — ¿Quieres pastel y leche chocolatada?

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y agito sus palmas diciendo: — ¡Si, si! ¡Pastel y leche con chocolate! ¡Si, si!

—En seguida le traigo su orden —Después de eso se retiro.

**Quince minutos después.**

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se habían quedado petrificados ante el milagro que habían logrado, era cataclismico, era como para hacerles una estatua: Habían logrado que Libby no cogiera un cuchillo y empezara a perseguir al mesero, habían logrado que la niña estuviera quietecita, como una santa, como una virgen. El pelinaranja movía la cabeza en señal de negación; seguía sin creerlo, mientras la morena dio un pesado suspiro.

—Ichigo ¿Esto es todo lo que vamos a hacer por el día de San Valentín? ¡¿Qué paso con nuestro romance?

…

"_¿Y ahora a esta que mosca le pico?"_ Pensó el shinigami sustituto para sus adentros, mientras reconsideraba la idea de que a su novia se le hubiera escapado la seriedad en cuanto se rasuro las cejas. Pero tenia razón en eso: No había ni un atisbo de romance en lo que estaban haciendo, ni siquiera podían besarse por temor a que Libby cogiera uno de los cuchillos, asesinara al camarero y luego tendrían que afrontar una discusión legal.

—Voy a matar al viejo después de esto. Lo juro. Juro que me vengare por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar esta semana, Rukia —Le miro decidido.

— ¡Aquí esta su orden y para la pequeña su leche chocolatada con pastel de crema!

La niña hizo un sonido extraño en lo que comenzaba a devorar la orden. Entre tanto, la pareja, observaba con asombro como el crème brûlée que, en el menú aparecía en dos tazones separados, se mostraba ante sus ojos en forma de corazón con las palabras escritas en chantilly que casi nunca se decían: 'Te amo'. Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre de pocas palabras y no decía cosas tan cursis como 'Te amo, eres mi vida, sin ti no puedo vivir, etc., etc.'. Él no era de esos tipos románticos pero al ver el rostro algo compungido de su novia se empezó a plantear el porque jamás lo decía.

Ciertamente era tímido pero ¿Tanto, al extremo, de no poder decirle a su novia que la amaba? Quizás pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

—Rukia, esto, yo…

La shinigami sonrió dulcemente y, ante este acto, el sustituto callo de inmediato. Rukia comprendía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer el shinigami, iba a decirle que la amaba pero la verdad era que ella no necesitaba esas palabras ya que él se lo había demostrado muchísimas veces. No necesitaba decirle 'Te amo' por que ya lo sabia, con sus pequeñas acciones se lo había demostrado.

—Ya lo sé, tontito, yo también —Cogió el cuchillo, partió un pedazo del postre francés y se lo ofreció en uno de los platos que les habían traído— Si quieras mas, me avisas y te sirvo ¿de acuerdo? —Se giro hacia Libby mientras le limpiaba la comisura de los labios toda envuelta en un bigote de chocolate— Quietita, Libby, debo limpiarte para que no te persigan las moscas.

— ¡Sí, moscas!

El sustituto se había quedado embobado con la imagen de Rukia sirviéndole en un plato el postre y mientras le limpiaba la boca a Libby. Era como si fueran una pareja de verdad; no novios, esposos. Eso, en vez de aterrarlo, le lleno el corazón de un sentimiento desconocido pero cálido, muy cálido a la vez. Volvió a mirarla mientras le sonreía a Libby ¿Cómo es que era tan suertudo? La verdad es que la suerte le había acompañado desde esa vez en que se encontraron en la batalla con ese Hollow y sus destinos se habían unido al ella cederle sus poderes para así, ambos, poder vivir.

Bajo la mirada a su postre, el cual no había tocado. Ese nuevo sentimiento le estaba llenando todo el cuerpo y no paraba de extenderse; cada vez mas cálido y mas necesitado. Cerró sus ojos para revivir todo lo que habían sufrido para estar juntos, sus primeras peleas después de la batalla con Aizen, los celos de ambos ante su creciente popularidad con el sexo opuesto, como sus amigos les habían abierto los ojos a sus sentimientos, todo. De pronto le pareció como si él no hubiese hecho mucho para mejorar su relación. Era su novia después de todo ¿no? Además, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al pensar siquiera en perderla.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Estas bien? —La voz de Rukia le devolvió a la realidad— ¿No te gusta el postre? Si no te gusta podemos pedir otro, yo pagare.

El sustituto alzo la vista y la vio: Su mirada de preocupación para con él, el cariño que le tenía y la infinita confianza que desbordaban sus palabras. De pronto, el decir 'Te amo', le pareció lo mas sencillo del mundo.

—No, esta bien —Se metió una cucharada en la boca— Esta rico.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la nieve cubrió la ciudad de Karakura. Ambos, en silencio, mirando la nevada sobre la traslucida ventana. Sí, ese era el momento.

—Rukia.

— ¿Qué?

Ambos se miraron intensamente mientras la nieve cubría las veredas de la ciudad. Ichigo sonrió dulcemente, por primera vez desde que su madre murió.

—Te amo.

La morena abrió los ojos con expectación y luego pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a desbordar de sus orbes violetas. Le sonrió con el más infinito cariño que le tenía y le dijo:

—Yo también.

—Rukia… quiero ir a casa —Libby le había jalado la manga del abrigo.

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y se levantaron.

—Bien, bien, Libby —Esta vez fue el shinigami quien hablo— Vamos a casa.

Y así, entre la nevada, se fueron caminando con la niña en brazos. Ahora eso era lo menos importante, para Rukia, lo mas importante fue el sueño tonto que había tenido de que su novio le dijese que le amaba, aunque sea una vez. Y así lo hizo. Por otro lado, Ichigo, había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento dentro de él que no sabia como describir y, si tuviera que decirlo con palabras exactas, seria amor.

"_Parece que me estoy enamorando mas de ti, Rukia… mucho mas."_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

***Hola! Ante todo debo agradecerles por que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior. La verdad pienso que nadie habria querido estar en el pellejo de Ichigo el 31 de enero xDDD. Arigato domo sai ma! x sus reviews ;3. Me alegraron el dia y me hicieron muy pero muy feliz. **

***Bueno en este capitulo ya no hay bombones pero si una deliciosa Creme Brulee :P. Creo que esto ya no es un one-shot por que me salieron 19 paginas en formato de word XD. Es mas un capitulo. Aparte el sexto sera igual de grande por que ya conte 23 paginas en word y aun no termino º0º! El proximo capitulo lo subire el otro viernes, por que el sabado tengo un matricidio :D y quiero ver quien huye primero: el novio o la novia xD. **

***La experiencia de la destruccion de casa es mia y la de mi hermano, cuando nos encargaron cuidar por un fin de semana a mi sobrino Dominiquec. Libby = Dominiquec = Arma secreta de Hitler = Desastre = Llamadas ilimitadas al 105 (Es como el 911 en mi pais). Con decirles que el mocoso jugaba a ser Bostligier de Toy story, se subia al respaldar de los muebles, gritaba "¡Al infinito y mas alla!" y saltaba... claro se daba de alma pero no lloraba y lo volvia a hacer una y otra y otra vez... tambien jugaba a ser el hombre araña teprando paredes y arruinando almuerzos ¬¬... destruyo mi MP4 ToT ya le dije a mi prima que voy a demandar a su hijo por daños fisicos y psicologicos =).**

***Anywhere, espero que les guste este capitulo y si al final me quedo algo meloso es porque me puse a escuchar canciones romanticas y mi fangirlismo salio a la luz D:... Whatever, espero que les guste. Bye-bye!**

***Serian tan amables de comentarme que les ha parecido el capitulo? Se los agradeceria muchisimo :3 Bye-bye!**


	6. 03 de Marzo

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**6.**

**Giandujas de avellana.**

**Aniversario de la muerte de Hisana.**

_Ichigo POV._

Los días pasaron volando. Vinieron a recoger a Libby al día siguiente y, aunque suene raro, la extrañamos mucho. El viejo empezaba a hacer los turnos más largos y a veces ya ni lo encontrábamos en casa. Después vino lo más extraño de todo el asunto de mi noviazgo con Rukia: Ir a cenar a la casa de Byakuya. La verdad es que no era como esa reunión de pijos, era algo más ameno y hasta puedo decir divertido. Renji, Ukitake-taicho y hasta Yoruichi-san estaban en esas reuniones.

Todo parecía bien. Después de lo que ocurrió en San Valentín, de mi repentino 'viaje a la realidad' me di cuenta de que podía decirle a Rukia "Te amo" sin temor a nada pero lo mas extraño de la situación es que desde ese día, cada vez que hacemos el amor o simplemente salimos, siento una opresión en el pecho y empiezo a darme cuenta de que ella podría tener a cualquier otro chico, a cualquiera… y de entre todos ellos, me pregunto ¿Por qué me eligió a mi?

En el instituto, como ya éramos alumnos de último año, nos presionaban para saber acerca de nuestro futuro profesional. Yo ya lo había decidido: iba a estudiar medicina en Tokio, iba a ejercer la medicina en la capital de mi país y me estaba esforzando mucho por lograrlo. Los exámenes del instituto eran la primera semana de Marzo y debía de aprobarlos con las mejores notas si deseaba tener un cupo en alguna universidad, por eso es que había dejado de asistir, desde hace dos semanas, a las cenas semanales de Byakuya.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿A Rukia tendrán que asignarla a Tokio cuando yo vaya a estudiar o se quedara acá en Karakura? No hemos llegado a conversar nada acerca del tema mas importante: El futuro ¿Qué pasara con 'nosotros'? ¿Terminaremos cuando acabe el instituto? El solo pensarlo hace que nuevamente un nudo se instale en mi corazón y me impida respirar. Sinceramente, no deseo pensar en la posibilidad de que Rukia me abandone pero supongo que algún día lo hará, algún día ella me abandonara.

—Ichi-nii —La voz de Yuzu hace eco en el oscuro cuarto solo iluminado por mi lámpara. Los exámenes comienzan mañana y estoy dando mis últimos repasos para no olvidar nada— La cena esta servida, por favor, baja que no queremos ver ratas en la alcoba de nuevo.

Ratas ¿Por qué cuando Yuzu habla de ratas me recuerda a Rukia, más exactamente, al día en que le dije que la amaba?

—De acuerdo —Me levante, apague mi lámpara y salí del cuarto junto con mi pequeña hermana— ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Hice _Toriyaki_. Por cierto ¿Rukia-chan, donde esta?

Suspire ¿Qué nadie podía hacerme olvidar que tenia una novia por un momento? — Ella esta cenando en casa de su hermano ¿No recuerdas que yo también asistía a esas reuniones todos los domingos?

—Ya veo —Descendió lentamente las escaleras, como si estuviese reteniéndome— Ichi-nii esta poniendo toda su mente y esfuerzo en sus exámenes, no dudo que saldrás con muy buenas notas.

—Eso espero, Yuzu. Necesito esas notas para poder pedir vacante en una universidad.

El resto de la cena estuvo en completo silencio. Realmente se extrañaba a Rukia y al viejo en la casa, era como si fuésemos sordo-mudos.

_Fin Ichigo POV._

**Esa misma noche. Mansión Kuchiki. **

Por razones obvias, esa noche solo Byakuya y Rukia estaban sentados en el gran comedor de la mansión Kuchiki. Ciertamente la morena había estado extrañando a su novio en las cenas dominicales pero no solo ahí, también en la vida cotidiana. Desde que Ichigo se propuso aprobar con excelentes notas los exámenes del instituto no habían tenido tiempo ni de hablar del clima; el pelinaranja se estaba esforzando de una manera sobrehumana para poder aprobar esos exámenes.

Por otro lado, Rukia también había pensado en la posibilidad de acompañarlo a Tokio, que es donde le dijo que quedaba la universidad, pero, luego de consultarlo con Ukitake-taicho, se dio cuenta de que le era imposible: Tenia que quedarse asignada a Karakura hasta nuevas ordenes y eso le entristecía. Mas, no era solo eso lo que la mantenía meditabunda, también era el hecho de que todos sus compañeros no hacían otra cosa mas que hablar acerca de lo que iban a hacer en un futuro, de sus planes para su vida, de que iban a vivir cuando cumplan cuarenta años, todo eso la asombraba y a la vez la melancolía le invadía.

Ella había acompañado a Orihime a una llamada 'Oficina de Admisión' donde les preguntaban cosas como ¿Qué carrera vas a elegir? O ¿En donde quieres estudiar? A Inoue le gustaba cocinar y, aunque tenía aun mucho que aprender, quería dedicarse a deleitar paladares 'sofisticados' y, como los únicos paladares sofisticados en el mundo eran los franceses, estaba compitiendo por una beca en una escuela de Chefs. Le había comentado que su prueba iba a ser en septiembre y que iba a inscribirse en un curso de cocina de preparación.

Cuando la morena vio la sonrisa y los ojos iluminados de su amiga se dio cuenta de que ella no había pensado en el futuro por una razón: Por que no lo necesitaba. Ella era una shinigami y estaba orgullosa de ello pero aun así, algo dentro de la Kuchiki, le decía que quería tener un futuro igual que los otros. Con ese pensamiento recorriéndole las venas, hace dos semanas exactamente y frente a Ukitake-taicho y Yoruichi-san, había soltado que quería quedarse en el mundo humano, no como shinigami; como humana.

Al principio, Byakuya, quien era a quien tenia que convencer primero, se mostro negativo de una forma tajante incluso llego a insultarla por atreverse a pensarlo. Luego intervino su Taicho diciendo que era una posibilidad, siempre y cuando la cámara de los 46, o en este caso Yamamoto-Taicho quien era el que se encargaba de todas las decisiones desde el incidente de Aizen, el tutor legal del shinigami y el capitán de su respectivo escuadrón dieran su aprobación para que se diese el respectivo proceso.

Ukitake-Taicho no tenía problema con esto ya que él creía que era capaz de valerse por si misma en el mundo humano pero Byakuya seguía sin aceptar esa declaración. Durante las siguientes dos semanas, tanto Yoruichi como Ukitake, quienes presentaban las correspondientes órdenes para el proceso, hablaron con Yamamoto presentando los pros y contras para la estadía permanente, como humana, de Rukia Kuchiki. Finalmente, después de dos largas semanas, el comandante general había aprobado todo siempre y cuando Byakuya se acercara a firmar el papeleo correspondiente.

Y ahora estaba sentada al lado de un inexpresivo Byakuya Kuchiki quien meditaba personalmente la posibilidad de que la hermana de su esposa, que en paz descanse, se alejara del mundo shinigami y comenzara otra vida, lejos de él. Muy en el fondo, Byakuya se había encariñado con Rukia, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su compañía y a las nuevas costumbres que traía del mundo humano. El noble giro levemente sus ojos para ver a Rukia, quien comía pacíficamente una cena exquisita.

"_Realmente tiene un gran parecido a ti, Hisana…"_ Pero la verdadera razón del porque no quería dejarla ir estaba en sus mismos pensamientos: Ella le recordaba a Hisana. Le recordaba lo que era estar vivo y ser feliz, aunque no fuera su esposa. Y aquella conversación que tuvo con Ukitake y Yoruichi le hizo reflexionar y hasta cambiar de opinión.

_Flash Back—_

_**Una semana antes. Despacho de Byakuya Kuchiki. 23:14 Hrs. **_

_En definitivo, tanto Ukitake como Yoruichi, estaban en su contra ¿Cómo podían osar pensar que Rukia podría ser humana? ¡Era inaudito y una deshonra para la familia! _

— _¿En serio piensas que confinándola en su habitación olvidara lo que le dice su corazón? ¡Estas loco, Byakuya! No puedes simplemente encerrarla y esperar a que se le pase. Ella ya lo decidió: Quiere ser humana y tener una vida como la de Ichigo o la de Inoue ¡No puedes negarle eso cuando sabes que es posible! —Era Yoruichi quien intentaba hacer entrar en razón al noble líder de los Kuchiki. _

_Pero lo que no sabía es que los nobles pueden ser muy tercos y obstinados. _

—_No cambiare de parecer, Shihouin, y no me interesa ni su opinión ni la tuya. Ella no firmara ningún papel y no ira a ningún lado —Hablaba de la mas fría manera en lo que firmaba unos papeles de su escuadrón— Ukitake te pediré que releves a Rukia de la ciudad de Karakura y asignes a otro en su lugar. Ella podrá hacer misiones sin salir de la sociedad de almas pero nada más. _

—_Me temo que eso no es posible ahora, Byakuya. No tenemos a ningún reemplazo disponible ni de mi escuadrón ni de otro —Era una mentira blanca que estaría dispuesto a pagar por la felicidad de su subordinada— Además no veo el problema en este asunto, ella quiere vivir en el mundo humano y puede hacerlo. Urahara le puede preparar un gigai especial y Mayuri hacer los procedimientos que se solicitan en la forma; además, no es la primera que alguien solicita algo como esto y lo sabes ¿O no recuerdas a Isshin Kurosaki? Por él fue que se hizo este sistema de traslado de almas. _

—_Aparte —Volvió a hablar la gata de ojos verdes, esta vez, mas calmada— Ella no dejara de ser shinigami, como Isshin, conservara su zampakutou y su rango. Claro que, al igual que él, ya no podrá pelear como antes y su reiatsu disminuirá considerablemente pero para eso tiene a Ichigo ¡Ese chico se mataría si ella se lo pidiera y lo sabes! ¡Él puede cuidar de tu hermana, Byakuya!_

—_Kurosaki Ichigo tiene un reiatsu muy inestable y seria de gran peligro que este demasiado tiempo junto a Rukia, seria… _

—_¡Inestable las polainas de mi abuela, Byakuya! —Otra vez la alteración invadió su mente. _

_El noble la asesino, literalmente, con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlo y en su propia casa? _

—_Controla tu vocabulario, Shihouin, que no estas en la casucha de Urahara para maldecir cuando quieras. Al parecer demasiado tiempo con ese sujeto ha hecho que todos tus buenos modales se fueran por el caño y que la boca sucia que tenías se volviera aun más sucia. _

_Eso fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Yoruichi. Oh, ese maldito bastardo estirado se iba a encontrar con su lado oscuro. _

—_Kuchiki, Yoruichi-san, cálmense. No podemos tomar una decisión así a la ligera ni a punto de insultos. Si tu problema es Ichigo, lo resolveremos, entrenara para establecer su reiatsu y lo hará._

—_Pero ese no es el problema ¿verdad?_

_Byakuya la miro enigmáticamente. _

— _¿Qué insinúas? —Espeto con dureza. _

—_Tu problema no es ni Ichigo, ni su reiatsu, ni como se las va a arreglar tu hermana en el mundo humano. El problema eres tu —El noble dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sin levantar la cabeza, abrió muchos los ojos y presto atención a lo que la gata estaba a punto de decir— No quieres que se vaya por que te recuerda a Hisana. _

—_Cállate —Susurro despacio pero imponente._

—_Es idéntica a ella, es igual de frágil que ella pero no es ella, Byakuya. Es otra persona, con otras metas, otros sueños. El problema es que no quieres que se vaya por que sabes que seria incumplir con la promesa que le hiciste a Hisana sobre su tumba pero ¿sabes? Ella te diría lo mismo que yo te digo ahora: Déjala ir. _

—_Dije que te callaras, Yoruichi —Esta vez comenzaba a perder los estribos. _

—_Rukia no es Hisana, Byakuya, lo sabes y siempre lo supiste pero no lo quieres aceptar ¿Acaso te preocupa que piense Ginrei de ti? _

—_Cállate… _

— _¿O acaso lo que piensen tus padres, difuntos te recuerdo, de ti? _

— _¡Cállate! _

— _¿O es lo que piense Hisana?_

_Byakuya estrello ambos puños contra su escritorio. No iba a permitir que ella comenzara a hablar de Hisana como si la hubiese conocido, solo él sabia como se sentía acerca de abandonar a su hermanita, solo a él le había dado esa mirada llena de preocupación, solo a él le había entregado su confianza y solo a él le había entregado lo mas preciado para ella: Rukia. Y no iba a permitirse traicionar su confianza, no la traicionaría, no a su amada Hisana. _

—_No te permitiré que hables de ella como si la hubieses conocido. No sabes lo que ella quería, ni lo que más anhelaba en el mundo… Así que más te vale que no sigas emitiendo una sola palabra contra ella. _

_Yoruichi no se sorprendió de su reacción, realmente lo veía venir al estarlo provocando, pero eso era lo que quería lograr: Esa amenaza. _

— _¿Y lo que Rukia quiere, Byakuya? No se cuales eran los anhelos o sueños de tu esposa pero tu hermana esta convencida de su decisión y quieras o no yo voy a ayudarla. Ukitake ¿Vas a ayudar? —Se dirigió al capitán del decimo tercer escuadrón._

—_Cuando Kuchiki dijo que quería vivir en el mundo humano vi en su mirada la convicción de esa decisión. Si ese es el camino que va a lograr que sea feliz, entonces bien vale el sacrificio. _

—_Necesitan la aprobación del teniente capitán y él no aprobara esto si yo no estoy de acuerdo. _

_La gata suspiro: —Pero yo sí, Byakuya, y Urahara también te aviso. Además el miércoles tenemos la audiencia, si deseas venir eres bienvenido y sino pues da igual. Se hará. _

_Tanto Ukitake como Yoruichi se levantaron. Ukitake se retiro y Yoruichi se paro en el marco de la puerta del despacho. _

—_Lo sabes. _

— _¿Qué cosa? _

—_Que aunque le prohíbas esto, si se aprueba, ella ira a vivir al mundo humano con o sin tu consentimiento. _

—_(…)_

—_Ella no es Hisana, Byakuya, puede parecerse todo lo que quieras pero no es ella. Y si vas a negarle ser feliz, te pregunto: ¿Hisana-san lo aceptaría? _

_Dicho esto, Yoruichi Shihouin, se retiro del despacho. _

_Byakuya Kuchiki podía ser muchas cosas e incluso podría llegar a traicionar si su honor dependiera de ello pero lo que nunca, jamás en la vida, haría seria romper la promesa que le hizo a Hisana, a su bella y amada Hisana ¿Ella aceptaría que Rukia se fuera a vivir al mundo humano? Al principio creyó que se opondría y luego lo pensó con más detenimiento. No, ella le habría sonreído y le habría dado permiso, aunque no quisiera dejarla ir lo haría, si ella era feliz así. Yoruichi había tocado un punto sensible en todo este asunto y, cuando la llaga había sido abierta, no se podía cerrar sin un buen cicatrizante. _

_El noble se levanto, se retiro de su despacho y fue hacia el altar que le tenía a Hisana. Encendió el incienso respectivo, tomo asiento sobre su almohada y bajo la cabeza: Se estaba mostrando débil e indefenso pero no importaba, no interesaba por que, a pesar de estar muerta, Hisana aun poseía el corazón de Byakuya y se lo había llevado con ella a la tumba. _

—_Me pediste que la cuidara, que la hiciera mi hermana y lo hice, Hisana, lo hice —Su voz sonaba cortada. Yoruichi sabía perfectamente el punto débil de la cabeza Kuchiki— Pero ahora ella quiere abandonar, quiere irse a vivir al mundo humano. Ella quiere hacerme romper la promesa que te hice y… no puedo… _

_Apretaba los dientes con furia. Se quito los Kenseikan, que mantenían su cabello ordenado y hacia atrás, los dejo sobre el piso de madera y se levanto el rostro. Se mostraba tal y como era, tal y como Hisana lo había conocido; ella jamás le juzgo y siempre le trato con respeto y cariño. Y la fecha de su muerte era el próximo viernes, si iba dejar ir a Rukia al menos tenia que mostrarle la tumba donde yacía su hermana. _

_No le parecía una buena idea, no le agradaba el compartir a Hisana pero los celos ahora eran estúpidos por que ¡Era su hermana, por dios! Tenía derecho a visitar la tumba de Hisana. _

—_Te prometo que la llevare a verte —susurro débilmente poniéndose en pie y cogiendo los Kenseikan del suelo— Rukia te ira a visitar, mi amor —Acaricio, con la mano no ocupada, la fotografía de Hisana— Te lo prometo. _

_Fin Flash Back—_

Y ahora las cosas estaban así. Lo había decidido en el preciso momento en que se derrumbo ante el recuerdo de Hisana: Aceptaría que Rukia fuera humana con la condición de que siguiera yendo a la mansión cada domingo para cenar, con o sin Kurosaki. Dejo los cubiertos a un lado y se cruzo de manos.

—Rukia —La shinigami alzo la Mirada— Quiero que me des la razón por la cual deseas ser humana.

La morena abrió abruptamente los ojos y trago el alimento— ¿Qué? —Estaba atónita, jamás pensó que su hermano aceptaría eso.

—Si es lo suficientemente buena, aceptare esta locura con la condición de que sigas viniendo cada domingo para la cena. Ahora, dime tu razón.

Rukia se había quedado sorprendida. Hace una semana le había, prácticamente gritado, que no volviera a tener ideas estúpidas y que se largara a su alcoba y no saliera hasta nuevo aviso; y ahora le estaba pidiendo la razón. Una razón concisa y directa; y la tenia.

—La razón por la cual quiero vivir como humana es por que deseo tener un futuro.

— ¿Un futuro? —Preguntó dubitativo.

—Sí ¿Sabe, Nii-sama? En el instituto, como somos alumnos de último año, nos están exigiendo una respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Qué queremos hacer en el futuro? Y todos responden cosas como: Ingeniero, abogado, productor y cosas así. Cuando toco mi turno, yo no sabia que responder por que, la verdad, no había pensado en eso y dije 'No lo se'; la maestra dijo que tenia que pensarlo sino quería terminar fracasando en la vida —Dejo sus cubiertos sobre la mesa— Y cuando le toco el turno a Ichigo, él no dudo ni un segundo en decir que quería ser medico, como su padre —Byakuya vio algo en los ojos de Rukia que le sorprendió: Admiración— Por un momento pensé "Vaya, Ichigo si que lo tiene bien pensado" y luego me puse a pensar que si él se iba a estudiar y yo no hacia nada, le seria de molestia. Aparte que todos hablan solo de eso y de nada mas.

Byakuya estaba sorprendido por la conducta humana que le describía Rukia.

—Mi razón es esa, Nii-sama: Quiero tener, como todos los demás, un futuro. No es que no me agrade ser shinigami es solo que desearía tener algo mas.

Ya no necesitaba más. Lo había decidido.

—Mañana iré a dar mi firma al despacho del comandante Yamamoto. Supongo que la preparación del gigai y el espíritu tomaran unas dos semanas. Podemos mandar una nota a esa escuela a la que vas para que te exoneren durante ese tiempo, de hecho, yo mismo la hare.

"_¿Esto… realmente esta pasando?"_ Rukia toco sobre el pecho, su corazón, sintiendo como se aceleraba de la emoción ante lo dicho. Se levanto rápidamente e hizo lo que hacia en el mundo humano cuando estaba emocionada: Lo abrazo.

Por otro lado Byakuya no sabia que hacer ante esa muestra de afecto, jamás le habían dado tal muestra excepto su esposa y eso, contando breves momentos. Recordó como era que abrazaba a Hisana: Coloco sus dos manos en la espalda de Rukia y le apretó despacio, con cariño, con comprensión. Por que él también había sido ambicioso alguna vez en su vida y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

"_Tal vez Rukia es mas Kuchiki de lo que pensaba"_ Afirmo mentalmente el noble.

Luego de un par de segundos de sostener ese fraternal abrazo, Rukia le soltó y volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa y una que otra lagrima que dejo salir en los brazos de su hermano. No importa si era humana, ella seguiría visitando a Byakuya por que, al igual que él, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Pero Byakuya en ese momento tenía algo en mente, una promesa que había hecho no hace mucho a su difunta esposa: Invitar a Rukia el día del aniversario de su esposa a visitar su tumba.

Desde que murió, cada año, él iba a dejarle un ramo de sus flores favoritas a su tumba. Le hablaba. Le comentaba sus días. Prometía lo mismo que ella le dijo antes de morir. Y luego se iba a seguir con su vida. Pero ese día, más concretamente el viernes de esa semana, iba a compartir esa rutina con Rukia, con su hermana. Tenía que avisarle de sus planes, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Rukia… —Hablo con seriedad pero, en lo profundo, temblando. Por que, hasta Byakuya Kuchiki, tiene sus momentos de debilidad.

La nombrada dejo nuevamente los cubiertos sobre la mesa y le miro dubitativa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nii-sama? —Pregunto, temiendo que halla cambiado de opinión.

—Quiero que vengas, este jueves por la noche, a la mansión.

— ¿Por qué?

Tenia que decirlo. Le debía una explicación, de todas maneras, era hermana de Hisana.

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté, esa vez, sobre la montaña del Hougyoku, cuando Kurosaki te salvo, acerca de tu hermana?

La morena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Sí, lo recordaba perfectamente, Byakuya había sido esposo de su hermana.

—Sì... —Susurro casi inaudible ante el asombro.

Dudo pero no vaciló— Este viernes es el aniversario de su muerte —La morena, al escucharlo de los propios labios de su Nii-sama, supo exactamente que deseaba— Deseo que asistas a una pequeña ceremonia que yo he mantenido durante todos estos años. Como su hermana, tienes derecho.

Rukia Kuchiki era la mujer más feliz sobre la Sociedad de Almas en ese preciso momento. La habían adoptado hace mas de cincuenta años y, recién ahora, Byakuya se atrevía a confiar lo suficiente en ella como para pedirle que asista a la visita anual que le hacia a su hermana. Se pudo dar cuenta, con el mismo acto de ir a visitarla cada año, que él jamás amaría a otra que no fuese Hisana, que no fuese _su_ hermana.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio y luego la morena contesto, con la voz entrecortada por la felicidad:

—Me encantaría asistir, Nii-sama. Aquí estaré.

**Lunes. Semana de exámenes finales. **

_POV Rukia_

¡Que felicidad! ¡Nii-sama me ha invitado a visitar la tumba de mi hermana!

Jamás lo había hecho y, por fin ahora, me lo pide. Cuando llegue ayer a casa y quise contarle a mi novio acerca de todo lo que había sucedido en estas dos semanas en la Sociedad de Almas ¿Saben que fue lo que hizo? Me dijo: "_Cállate, estoy estudiando, el que tu seas shinigami y no tengas que preocuparte por estas pruebas, no significa que yo no deba. De todas maneras yo no soy un shinigami "oficial" y tengo una vida"_ Dijo mas basura como esa pero me moleste y le azote la puerta en lo que iba a dormir con Yuzu y Karin.

No me sorprende, la verdad, su comportamiento pero me duele que haya dicho toda esa basura de que soy shinigami y no tengo que preocuparme por todo eso. Si me hubiese dejado hablar, le hubiese contado que ya no iba a ser shinigami que iba a ser humana. Así que ahora, estoy almorzando con Tatsuki y con Orihime en lo que los hombres, por que así nos repartieron para los exámenes, daban su prueba y luego nosotras entrabamos y ellos tomaban su almuerzo. Les conté la decisión que había tomado mi Nii-sama, también acerca del aniversario de Hisana.

— ¡Que felicidad! —Extraño. Eso mismo fue lo que yo pensé— ¡Te felicito, Kuchiki-san, has logrado un éxito con tu hermano!

—Así que ahora ¿Vas a ser humana? —Me pregunto la boxeadora.

—Sì —Conteste— Me ausentare durante unas dos semanas por la preparación del gigai y todo eso. Luego podre asistir normalmente a las clases, puedo seguir yendo a la Sociedad de Almas cada que me plazca pero ya no podre seguir luchando con Hollows y mi reiatsu disminuirá enormemente pero… —Vi el rostro de Ichigo en mi memoria y, aunque me haya ignorado ayer, seguía siendo otra de las razones por la cual anhelaba volverme humana— Ichigo lo vale.

Orihime estaba al borde del llanto por tal confesión que dije y Tatsuki la consolaba en lo que me sonreía amablemente. En momentos como este, se que he tomado la decisión correcta.

La campana suena y los chicos salen. Nos llaman para entrar. Veo a Ichigo salir con Ishida, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro. Keigo estaba llorando, Chad permanecía impune, Mizuiro estaba con su juguete e Ichigo y Uryuu se encontraban comparando las respuestas del examen. Es el momento perfecto para felicitarlo por hacer un buen trabajo.

—¡Ichigo! —Alce mi mano para poder hablarle— ¡Felicida…!

_FIN POV Rukia._

Y lo único que hizo Kurosaki Ichigo fue pasarse de largo, sin siquiera mirarla, ni notar su presencia, solo mirando las respuestas acertadas que había obtenido en ese primer examen.

**Martes. Segundo examen. **

Ciertamente, Rukia se había dado cuenta de la indiferencia de su novio para con ella pero eso no era todo: Ni siquiera le escuchaba cuando decía algo, solo asentía con la cabeza y le decía "Disculpa, estoy estudiando" ¿De aquí a cuando, Ichigo Kurosaki, se volvió un nerd come libros? ¿Qué paso con el señor "Me-vale-gorro-el-instituto-y-prefiero-darme-a-la-fuga-para-matar-hollows"? Pero mas que nada ¿Que rayos fue lo que le paso al Ichigo de antes? Después del día de San Valentín, de su inesperada confesión de amor, había estado algo extraño. Cada vez que se besaban. Cada vez que hacían el amor. Cada vez que hablaban, su mirada estaba ida y se mantenía algo cabizbajo.

Rukia se había percatado de ese comportamiento desde ya hace mucho y la indiferencia había comenzado dos semanas antes y se volvía cada vez peor. Le dolía. Ayer, cuando quiso felicitarlo por hacer un buen trabajo en el examen, ni siquiera la noto, ni siquiera le volteo a verle, simplemente paso de largo como si ella fuera alguien mas del instituto, un extraño. Eso había hecho que su corazón se agitara de dolor por la indiferencia y por las palabras que el le había dicho después de San Valentín.

Nuevamente estaba almorzando en la azotea con Tatsuki y con Orihime. Ella no les había contado acerca de lo que le dijo Ichigo el catorce de febrero, no quería hablar de su vida privada pero ahora ya no tenia opción por que, tanto Inoue como Arisawa, habían visto como Ichigo evito, olímpicamente, a Rukia en el pasillo.

—Ya veo —Tatsuki pensó que Orihime se pondría mal al escuchar las palabras que le dijo Ichigo a Rukia pero se equivoco al verla sonreír. Tal vez si estaba yendo en serio con Uryuu, pensó para si la boxeadora.

—No entiendo —La voz de la Kuchiki sonaba entrecortada. La verdad, esto del amor le superaba enormemente y hacia que su corazón diera saltos o, hacia el cielo o al infierno— Ichigo dijo que me amaba… —Pequeños gemidos de dolor comenzaron a salir inesperadamente de su boca. El amor era complicado— ¿Entonces por que me trata con tanta indiferencia? —Estaba cabizbaja y, cuando levanto la vista, lágrimas peleonas estaban saliendo de sus orbes violetas— Orihime, Tatsuki, díganme: ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿He hecho algo que le molestara?

Orihime se levanto y comenzó a consolar a su amiga mientras Tatsuki maldecía por lo bajo al idiota de Ichigo. Sabía que necesitaba las buenas notas para pedir vacante en una universidad pero tampoco era para que ignorase por completo que tenía una novia. La campana sonó nuevamente pero Inoue y Rukia tuvieron que ir al baño ya que la segunda no podía calmar su llanto y no sabia porque. El amor era complicado y ahora lo vivía de primera mano.

Mientras tanto Tatsuki camino decididamente hacia el salón de clases dispuesta a hablar, y si era necesario golpear, a su inútil compañero de clases. Lo encontró, nuevamente, conversando con Uryuu acerca de las respuestas del examen.

—Ichigo, necesito hablar contigo un minuto —Hablo fuerte y claro.

—Ahora no, Tatsuki, estoy ocupado.

Esa respuesta suya le hizo hervir la sangre. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro nuevamente al salón contra su voluntad, cuando estuvieron solos en una esquina del salón se permitió protestar.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡¿Por qué me jalaste así? ¡Estoy ocupado con los exámenes! —Se disponía a irse cuando la mano de Tatsuki le detuvo nuevamente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que dejes de ignorar a tu novia.

— ¿De que rayos hablas? Yo no ignoro a Rukia. Ella entiende que tengo que pasar estos exámenes con buenas calificaciones y lo respeta.

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces por que esta ahora en el baño, con Orihime, llorando?

Hay personas que eran realmente cabeza duras y, una de esas personas, era Ichigo Kurosaki quien no creía que Rukia estuviera llorando.

—Si me quieres hacer una broma, no lo estas logrando. Rukia no lloraría por algo así, ella comprende que debo estudiar y, para eso, necesito espacio —Se giro— Dile a Rukia que llegare un poco tarde a casa.

Dicho esto, se retiro.

**Miércoles. Tercer examen. **

Las cosas estaban cada día peor.

Rukia había pasado toda la noche con los nervios de punta por que su novio no llegaba a casa. Finalmente, a las once y media de la noche, Ichigo Kurosaki se digno a aparecer a la residencia con ojeras y miles de libros en la mano. Rukia sabia que estaba estudiando, además Tatsuki le había dicho que iba a llegar un poco tarde a casa ese día pero ¡Tarde es llegar a las nueve de la noche! ¡No casi a medianoche! Intento armar una platica con él mientras cenaba pero lo único que conseguía era un "si" seco y un "Humph" sin sabor.

Sin mucho ánimo para seguir esa conversación de mudos subió a dormir.

Era miércoles. En la mañana habían discutido Rukia, Ichigo e Isshin por las horas a las que estaba llegando su hijo. Aunque Isshin pareciera el tipo de padre que no se preocupaba por sus hijos, realmente le urgía saber todo de ellos y mas cuando tenia a una Rukia cabizbaja y sin ánimos de nada. Tanto él como Yuzu y Karin ya sabían que Rukia se ausentaría el jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo, para asistir al cementerio a ver su difunta hermana, les había tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarles, e iban a darle un ramo de rosas de parte de la familia Kurosaki.

Ese gesto le hizo saltar de felicidad. Realmente estaba muy agradecida por la consideración que le tenían en esa casa. Ya en el instituto, tanto Tatsuki, Inoue e Ishida, comunicado por la segunda, le iban a dar, cada uno, un pequeño arreglo floral para la tumba y ese mismo día lo iban a ir a comprar.

— ¡¿Eh? —Exclamo el pelinaranja algo molesto— ¡¿Cómo que no vas a poder estudiar conmigo hoy, Ishida?

—Lo siento, Kurosaki, pero le prometí a Orihime que iría con ella a la florería esta tarde, lo siento.

— ¡¿No puede esperarse hasta que terminen los exámenes? ¡Las flores no se irán a ningún lado!

—Es que no son para ella, son para Kuchiki.

Eso no se lo esperaba y le enojo el que Rukia no tuviese consideración de ir otro día, con lo caprichosa que era, solo lo haría por fastidiarle.

—Espera un momento —Ichigo salió del aula como poseído.

Estaba enojado con Ishida por ser tan condescendiente con Inoue, enojado con Rukia quien había hecho planes en plena semana de exámenes, con el mundo por hacerlo shinigami y no permitirle estudiar como debía. Finalmente encontró a Rukia sola saliendo del baño de mujeres.

— ¡Rukia!

La shinigami se giro y vio a su novio viniendo hacia ella. Su corazón se acelero ¡Por fin iba a dirigirle la palabra! Mas no se espero no lo que le dijo.

— ¡Ichigo! —Se emociono ella— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu prueba?

— ¡No me cambies de tema! —Espeto— ¡Escucha, el que tu seas shinigami y no tengas que preocuparte por esta estúpida prueba no es razón para que distraigas a otros solo por tus caprichos de niñita! ¡¿No entiendes que esta prueba es muy importante para todos? ¡Tanto Inoue como Ishida y Tatsuki necesitan aprobar estos exámenes para poder pedir vacante en una universidad pero tu no lo necesitas de hecho no se por que estas tomando estas pruebas, Rukia!

—Ichigo… —Apretó sus manos en puño y arrastro su nombre con odio.

—No, déjame terminar. Mira, este capricho tuyo de ir a la florería para no se que mierda puede esperar, estos exámenes son muy importantes para mi, para Ishida y para todos. No se que haces aquí, tu ya tienes tu trabajo de shinigami y tienes a tu hermano millonario que puede pagarte un pent-house en Beverly Hills, así que no andes ahora con estos caprichos tuyos ¿si? ¡Demonios! A veces puedes ser un estorbo —Suspiro pesadamente. Estaba realmente estresado— Mira, Ishida tiene que ayudarme a estudiar para poder aprobar así que te pido que lo canceles para el sábado ¿De acuerdo? Iremos todos y te comprare lo que quieras.

…

_¡Crack! _

Así fue como sonó el corazón de Rukia Kuchiki ante esas palabras, para ella, crueles e insensibles. Ichigo Kurosaki era un completo imbécil, no se merecía nada de ella; nada. Ni siquiera se merecía que le gritara.

_¡Crack! _

—Entiendo —Susurro, conteniéndose para llorar o golpearle— Lamento haberte molestado durante todo este tiempo, Ichigo. Ya no lo volveré a hacer, de hecho, no me veras durante un tiempo para que puedas concentrarte en tus estudios.

—Pues, gracias —Se giro media vuelta— Apresúrate que les toca el examen a las chicas.

Kurosaki se fue a almorzar con Ishida y los demás pero Kuchiki Rukia jamás entro al salón, de hecho, no se la volvió a ver hasta la salida. Hizo caso omiso al pelinaranja y se llevo a Ishida y a Sado a la florería. Allí los cinco compraron un ramo de flores, escribieron las tarjetas correspondientes y se las entregaron a Rukia quien, agradecida, las recibió y les conto que tenia planeado marcharse en ese mismo momento.

—Pero ¿Y Kurosaki-kun? —Hablo Orihime inocentemente.

Bajo la mirada y dijo: — Terminamos —Tanto Ishida como Inoue abrieron los ojos— Después de hablarme como lo hizo hoy creo que… —su voz se volvió a entrecortar— creo que estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que me amaba, así que… ya no lo molestare más. Regresare en dos semanas y les deseo suerte a todos en los exámenes.

Así, en el crepúsculo de la tarde, Kuchiki caminaba cabizbaja con cinco adornos florales en sus manos. Tenia razones para ser humana pero esas razones ya no incluían a Ichigo; ya no.

**Jueves. Hora de salida. **

_POV Ichigo_

Soy un completo imbécil y recién me doy cuenta de ello.

Al parecer tiendo a hablar antes de pensar las cosas y a actuar de manera temeraria e impulsiva ¿Es que mi cerebro no esta en su lugar? Ya no importa, la paliza que me ha dado Tatsuki e Ishida ha sido suficiente para espabilar y darme cuenta del GRAVE problema en el que estaba metido. Ayer… no medí mis palabras, estaba enojado, confundido, estresado más que nada y cansado de pasar día tras día en vela por este maldito examen pero eso ya no importa ¿verdad? Por mi estúpida actitud, Rukia había terminado conmigo y yo no había puesto oposición a la paliza que me dieron saliendo de la escuela.

—Kurosaki —Menciono fríamente mi compañero de estudios— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Por que no pienso dejar que todo mi arduo trabajo durante un año se vaya al retrete solo por que eres un burro.

La verdad, ni yo sabía que rayos iba a hacer. Ir a buscarla a la sociedad de almas era lo mas factible pero aun faltaba un día de examen y… Demonios.

—No lo se —Conteste en lo que me pasaba la manga por la sangrante comisura de mis labios.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Exclamo, ya más calmada, Tatsuki— La has ignorado por mas de dos semanas y es tu novia ¿Quieres que te lo repita? ¡Es-tu-novia! O bueno, _era_ tu novia, por que se canso de ser ignorada y ni se molesto en reprochártelo por que comprendía a la perfección que tu necesitabas tu espacio para estudiar pero tuviste que abrir esa boca tuya que no dice mas que idioteces y herirla sin ni siquiera escuchar sus razones.

— ¡Ya te dije que no sabia que era lo que le pasaba! ¡No me lo conto nunca! —En eso, Rukia había fallado ¿Por qué no me conto todo lo que había pasado en las dos semanas que no había asistido a la cena dominical de Byakuya? ¿Por qué no me conto antes que estaba haciendo los papeles para ubicarse en un gigai humano?— ¡¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que le pasaba? ¡No soy adivino!

— ¡Por que nunca le diste tiempo para decirte nada! —Me grito nuevamente mi amiga de la infancia ¿De verdad la había ignorado tanto?

—Ella siempre quiso decirte todo lo que le pasaba, a ti primero que nadie, Kurosaki-kun —Inoue… ¿Es en serio?

Trague saliva— ¿En serio? —Le pregunte, sintiéndome basura por ignorar a la persona que amaba. Por que sí, la amaba y ella tenía un concepto equivocado de mí por mi estupidez… En momentos como este, desearía golpearme con un bate de beisbol.

— ¡Sì! —Exclamo la novia de mi amigo— Pero como tú siempre estabas ocupado con el estudio y las vacantes de la universidad, te olvidaste por completo de ella. Así que venia a mi casa y me lo contaba todo, es por eso que, tanto Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san y yo, hemos estado juntas; por que, al venir a mi casa, de vez en cuando, se encontraba Tatsuki-chan y también le contaba todo.

Ok, entiendo que se halla enfadado conmigo por lo de la indiferencia durante estas tres semanas pero ayer me dejo sin Ishida para estudiar ¿Qué con eso? ¿Venganza por mi estupidez? Si bien me lo merecía, ya no importaba por que, de todas maneras, aprobé los exámenes de hoy. Aun así ¿Para que coño quería ir a la florería?

—De acuerdo, he sido un idiota, lo reconozco pero ¿Por qué esa enana no podía esperar al sábado para ir a la florería? Discúlpenme pero es que no comprendo. Se que a veces tiene esos impulsos de hacer cosas sin pensar pero…

Escuche un leve gemido y dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que la había emitido. Inoue. Ella estaba cogiéndose del hombro de Ishida y lloraba ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que había hecho? La verdad es que se me estaba haciendo mala costumbre romper el corazón de las personas que me querían y estimaban. Ishida la abrazo fuertemente mientras me miraba con decepción ¡¿Y ahora que mierda había hecho? Sentí que alguien me alzaba por la camisa y me golpeaba nuevamente en el rostro…

Caí de pie y me sobe la mejilla por el fuerte puñetazo que me había proporcionado Tatsuki. Ya me había dado una paliza antes… ¿Por qué mierda me golpeaba ahora?

— ¡Mierda, Tatsuki! —Exclame furioso— ¡¿Y ahora que hice?

La mire y su mirada reflejaba decepción, ira, impotencia y ganas de mandarme al infierno ¿Pero que había hecho ahora? ¡Nadie me explica nada!

—De verdad, Kurosaki, que mereces el haber roto con Kuchiki —Hablo Ishida ¡¿Cómo se atrevía él a decir eso?— Tanto la has ignorado que ni le diste tiempo para decirte nada. No sabes absolutamente nada. Dime ¿Sabes que día es mañana?

—Viernes 3 de marzo ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —La verdad no entendía ni mierdas.

Tatsuki rechino los dientes con furia: —Lo siento, Ishida, ya no puedo permanecer aquí viendo la cara de gilipollas que tiene este imbécil. Simplemente verle me supera, encárgate tú de regresarlo al mundo de los vivos —Y se fue con pasos furicos.

¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No entiendo ni mierdas! ¡¿Qué carajo le pasa a Tatsuki?

— ¡¿Cómo puedes no saber que día es mañana, Kurosaki-kun? —Inoue Sollozaba ante el recuerdo de algo pero ¿Qué?

— ¡Reverendo imbécil! —Me insulto Ishida— ¡Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de la hermana de Kuchiki! ¡Nos fuimos a comprarle flores para que ella las llevara de nuestra parte a su tumba en la sociedad de almas!

…

Oh, santa y pura mierda ¿Qué cosa le había dicho ayer a Rukia?

"_Mira, este capricho tuyo de ir a la florería para no se que mierda puede esperar (…) ¡Demonios! A veces puedes ser un estorbo (…) Mira, Ishida tiene que ayudarme a estudiar para poder aprobar así que te pido que lo canceles para el sábado ¿De acuerdo? Iremos todos y te comprare lo que quieras."_ –Recordó-

…

Si hubiera un premio al idiota del año, sin duda, yo me lo ganaría. Después de procesar la información recién adquirida me di cuenta que había sonado como un patán frente a Rukia y ella se había aguantado el gritarme, aunque bien merecido lo tenia. Pase mis manos por mi rostro al saber lo que había hecho. Estaba de acuerdo con Ishida: Yo no merecía a Rukia, lo supe desde el momento en que comprendí que la amaba.

Desde ese momento ya no podía mirarle al rostro sin sentirme culpable. Culpable por pensar que ella estaría mejor con otro. Culpable por pensar que, si la dejaba ir, yo seria eternamente infeliz. Culpable por saber que ella quizá no sentía lo que yo sentía. Culpable por quizá estar atándola a mí ¿La estaba atando a mí? ¡Demonios, no lo se! Pero ahora ya no importaba ¿verdad? Ella había terminado conmigo con justa razón y sutilmente.

Pero no quería. No quería pensar en que pudiera alejarse de mi: Me he acostumbrado tanto a que ella siempre este a mi lado, a su presencia, a su voz, a su compañía, a sus besos… a su cuerpo… a ella. No, no podía perderla sin luchar. Quizá Byakuya ya sepa lo que nos paso y debe querer castrarme por romper el corazón de su hermana pero enfrentare lo que sea solo para disculparme. Me levante decididamente a ir en ese mismo momento a la mansión Kuchiki pero mi cerebro me detuvo diciéndome que mañana era el ultimo día de la prueba ¡Oh, carajo! Tenia que dar la prueba de mañana si quería tener los puntos suficientes, por que no había hecho muchos puntos en el examen del martes ¡Mierda!

Al parecer Ishida me comprendió, por que dijo: —Quizá sea mejor que vayas mañana después del examen. No creo que Kuchiki quiera escucharte hoy.

Sì, creo que eso era lo mejor por ahora. Así de paso me daba tiempo para crear una elaborada razón para Byakuya, que al saber todo esto, quizá no pase de la puerta de enfrente. Mañana va a ser un largo día.

_FIN POV Ichigo._

**Viernes. 6:30 Hrs. Cementerio privado Kuchiki.**

Byakuya y Rukia caminaban sobre el rocío matinal del césped recién regado en dirección a la tumba de Hisana Kuchiki. Byakuya se había sorprendido ante la llegada tan temprana de su hermana y mas con los seis arreglos florales que traía consigo, el ultimo de la familia Kurosaki ya que Rukia llego a ir a la casa de Ichigo para avisar que se ausentaba durante dos semanas y, cuando les conto sobre el aniversario simplemente Yuzu corto algunas flores de su jardín en el patio trasero, armo un arreglo floral y los tres escribieron una pequeña tarjeta en nombre de Hisana.

Ahora, caminando a su lado, Byakuya considero invitar a los ryokas a la próxima cena dominical por tan considerado regalo hacia su esposa difunta. La verdad pensó que la tumba solo tendría flores de él pero ahora iba a tener todo un gran arreglo floral. Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Realmente necesitaba comenzar a sonreír más. Y, aunque Rukia no le contase el porque regreso tan pronto, no le importo mucho.

Cuando hubieron llegado, Rukia, quien llevaba las flores, se agacho y comenzó a decorar la tumba de Hisana. Cuando termino, acaricio el frio mármol que tenía inscrito su nombre.

—Así que ella es mi hermana —Susurro para si misma— Ohayo… Hisana-nee-san.

Byakuya no respondió, dejo sus flores sobre el césped que contenía la tumba de Hisana y simplemente se dedico a mirar. Pasaron los minutos, en silencio los dos, y dieron las siete de la mañana. Era hora de volver.

—Es hora de irnos —Espeto— Debes descansar, mañana comienzas con los preparativos para el gigai humano.

—Sì.

**Ese mismo día. 12:30 Hrs. Instituto de Karakura.**

_POV Ichigo_

La campana del almuerzo era música para mis oídos. Salí como poseído por el demonio del aula, me metí al baño con la mochila, saque a Kon de allí, me convertí en shinigami, saque un pequeño regalo que había comprado anoche y también una caja con una rosa, si iba a disculparme no podía ir con las manos vacías. No tenia tiempo para darle explicaciones a Kon, así que lo único que le dije fue que siguiera la corriente y embale hacia la tienda de Urahara, el cual ya había sido avisado que tenia que abrir la puerta a las 12:35 de ese día ¡No tenia tiempo que perder!

Realmente me importaba poco en ese momento si estaban bien o mal mis respuestas del examen, lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era recuperar a Rukia. No la iba perder, no la _podía_ perder. Llegue a la tienda de Urahara en el tiempo justo. Urahara me hablaba pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de responder a sus preguntas que iban desde "¿Para que quieres ir a la Sociedad de Almas?" hasta "¿Cómo esta Kuchiki-san?" La verdad merecía el que me torturaran preguntándome como estaba Rukia, sabiendo yo, que estaba herida por mi estupidez.

Traspase la puerta rápidamente y, usando shumpo, me movilice hasta el final del túnel. Cruce la puerta espiritual y me encontré sobre la montaña del Hougyoku, nuevamente. Eso, solo me hizo recordar más a Rukia, el día que la salve por una injusticia, cuando pelee con Byakuya por ella y Aizen, como olvidarlo. Como olvidar por todos los problemas que me hizo pasar a mi, a Inoue, a Rukia y a toda la sociedad de almas. Utilice el shumpo para movilizarme hasta la mansión Kuchiki.

Ahora me encontraba frente al portón, no sabiendo que hacer sinceramente. El guardia se me acerco.

—Disculpe ¿Tiene usted visita con Kuchiki-sama?

—No, vengo a buscar a Rukia Kuchiki.

—Lo lamento, pero la señorita Kuchiki esta indispuesta ahora. No puede pasar.

Me importaba una mierda sino me dejaba pasar, simplemente tendría que sacar a Zangetsu y asunto arreglado. Pero una voz familiar me llamo.

— ¡Ichigo!

Renji. Nunca había estado más feliz de ver a Renji en toda mi vida. La última vez que lo vi estaba vestido de mesero y atendía a Byakuya como si fuera su sirviente personal. Bueno, al menos en su cumpleaños, él podía ser tratado como un rey.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ichigo? —Miro ambas cajas que traía— ¿Para quién son esos obsequios?

Me sorprendió que no supiera que había terminado con Rukia, quizá ella no quiso contarle— Son para Rukia, vengo a verle —Comente, de todas maneras, no tenia que saber que rompimos y que venia arrastrándome para que me perdone.

— ¡Cierto! Ella se va a volver humana —Dijo. Luego se dirigió al guardia— Vengo a entregarle unos informes a Kuchiki-taicho, él también puede pasar —Me señalo. Te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, Renji.

Sin chistar, el guardia no abrió la puerta. Renji se dirigió inmediatamente al despacho de Byakuya, que era donde debía de estar; por otro lado, yo me dirigí a la habitación de Rukia. Si no mal recuerdo, su alcoba daba para el jardín de atrás. Me asegure de ocultar bien los regalos que le tenía y me encamine.

Anduve perdido durante unos diez minutos y luego, al dar vuelta en una esquina desconocida, la encontré, leyendo un libro, sentada en el suelo. Llevaba una simple yukata lila; hermosa. No había duda de que el lila le favorecía mucho. Ella no noto mi presencia por lo que decidí hablar primero.

Trague saliva, esperando que todo saliera como lo había planeado— Rukia —Musite decidido y ella volteo a verme.

En el mismo instante en que volteo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trato de huir. Doy gracias a Kami-sama por hacerme alto y con piernas largas por que pude detenerla antes de que se escabulla por algún sitio de esta escurridiza mansión.

—Suéltame, Ichigo… —Su voz sonaba entrecortada y dolida ¿Saben? En este momento me siento la peor basura del mundo.

—No, tengo que decirte algo.

—Ya he escuchado todo lo que tienes que decir —Un sollozo involuntario salió de sus labios ¡Soy un idiota! — Debo irme.

Sujete mas fuerte mi agarre — Solo te pido que me escuches, maldición —No, calmado Ichigo, nada de alterarse ahora— Por favor.

Ella dejo de intentar escapar: —Si vas a decirme mas mierda de que yo soy shinigami y otra basura como esa… es mejor que te vayas.

—No, no vengo para reclamarte nada. Vengo a pedir disculpas, a decirte que he sido un imbécil, que hable mierda la última vez, que soy una basura por haberte ignorado durante todo este tiempo y que lo que dije el catorce es verdad: te amo.

Sentí como ella comenzaba a temblar. Dudaba. Y no la culpo ¿Cómo no dudar? Quizá lo que yo pensaba era cierto, quizá la estaba atando a la fuerza. Pero pensar eso solo hace que una fuerza invisible apriete tanto mi corazón hasta el punto de que tenga que gritar para aplacar el dolor. Demonios, esto del amor me estaba volviendo débil.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad? —Se giro hacia mí y vi lo que nunca creí ver en Rukia: lagrimas. Otra vez esa fuerza invisible apretó mi corazón— Me has ignorado todo este tiempo y ya no eres el mismo desde ese día. Cada vez que tenemos esos momentos especiales, tú rompes la magia evitando mi mirada. Si de verdad no sientes amor, no tienes por que decirlo, Ichigo… —Sollozo de nuevo y otra vez mi corazón se apretó… duele, y mucho— ¡No digas 'Te amo' cuando no lo sientes! ¡No me mientas!

—No te miento — ¿Por qué mi voz suena entrecortada? ¿Por qué siento un nudo en mi garganta?— Si no te amara, no habría dicho lo que dije, se que fue precipitado pero sentí que ese era el momento correcto para decirlo ¡Demonios! No te mentiría jamás, me conoces, lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué me ignoraste durante todo este tiempo? Entiendo, comprendo que tengas que esforzarte por estudiar pero no era para que me trataras así de mal, Ichigo.

—Lo se, metí la pata y la arruine, creo que eso es lo único que hago bien ahora. Arruine mi relación con alguien muy especial y ahora hare todo lo que sea necesario para recuperarla, por que no me rendiré ni siquiera si tu hermano me castra por esto.

Ella rio ante mi comentario. Su risa, no se el porque, ablando un poco el dolor al que esta sometido mi corazón. Saque ambos regalos que le había comprado, como dije, si me iba a disculpar, tenia que darle algo. Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Para mi? —Comento dubitativa. Otra vez, no se porque, esas palabras ablandaron mas el dolor.

— ¿Para quién mas sino? No tengo otra novia aquí en la sociedad de almas y, sinceramente, no quiero otra.

Tomo el regalo con forma circular, lo desenvolvió y se sorprendió al ver la caja de Giandujas de avellana que le había comprado; el chocolate ayuda a perdonar o eso me dijo Ishida. Sonrió, acaricio la caja con ternura y luego me miro.

— ¿Qué mas tienes? No creas que te voy a perdonar solo con esto, me has tratado muy mal.

Di una pequeña carcajada, la verdad es que no esperaba que me perdonara sin sufrir. Le di la otra caja, la cual era larga, rectangular y delgada. Ella desenvolvió con cuidado y se sorprendió al ver lo que le había comprado: Una rosa roja.

—Ichigo, es hermosa —Abrió la caja y saco la rosa, la sostuvo sobre su nariz ¡Kami-sama! De verdad que se veía hermosa sosteniendo la rosa sobre su nariz pero, la verdad, había traído la rosa para la tumba de Hisana.

—Es para la tumba de Hisana —Ella abrio abruptamente los ojos ante mi comentario.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me reí ante el recuerdo de la paliza que Tatsuki me dio ayer por la tarde, de verdad que la merecía.

—Digamos que Tatsuki, Ishida e Inoue me hicieron entrar en razón —Cogí la caja y de ella saque la tarjeta que había escrito. Se la di a Rukia, ella la leyó y sonrió. De verdad, ¿Qué tenia la sonrisa de Rukia que hacia ablandar mi corazón? ¡Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo un idiota enamorado cursi! ¡Carajo, solo espero no llegar a ser extremista! — ¿Y que dices? ¿Me perdonas, Rukia?

Ella me miro, volvió su mirada a los chocolates y a la rosa. La volvió a oler y nuevamente la visión de ella se volvía más hermosa. No me arrepiento de haber dicho esas palabras por que es lo que siento ahora mismo y, si en algún momento ese sentimiento cambia, se lo hare saber a ella y a nadie mas. Y si la estoy atando a mi o no, no lo se, pero espero que ella sea lo suficientemente valiente como para decírmelo; que no sea como yo, que me guardo mis dudas para mi mismo, para no hacerla sufrir… para no romper la ilusión.

Esperaba su respuesta ansioso. Ya habían pasado diez minutos de un incomodo silencio y tenia que saber que era lo que sentía. Finalmente me dio la respuesta al extender sus brazos y rodearme por la cintura…. ¡Ah, Kami-sama! No sabes cuanto he esperado por este abrazo. Siento su pequeño cuerpo, su aroma a lilas, su esencia, todo. Nos quedamos así por un buen tiempo, la verdad no quería separarme aun pero una voz de ultratumba hizo que nos separara. Como siempre Byakuya viene a arruinar momentos de fantasía.

—Aleja tus manos de mi hermana, Kurosaki —Si, realmente estaba considerando ponerle un cencerro en el cuello.

Rukia quiso separarse pero ¿Por qué? No estaba haciendo nada malo, en las clausulas de Byakuya especificaba que los toques lujuriosos no estaban permitidos pero un simple abrazo no pasaría de mas… aunque no era una mala idea para cuando llegáramos a casa ¡Ah, mierda, no! Rukia se va a convertir en humana y tiene que permanecer aquí durante dos semanas ¡Carajo! Espero que el futon de Rukia sea cómodo y que entremos los dos.

—En las clausulas se permitían los abrazos, Byakuya, ¿No lo recuerdas? —Me gustaría ver que cara tiene el pijo este. Que grandiosa es la vida.

—Ichigo…

—No, Rukia, no voy a separarme. Quiero abrazarte, no he podido hacerlo en todo este tiempo así que cállate de una vez —Quizá me lleve una reprimenda del noble pijo por hablarle así a su hermana pero ¡Compréndanme! Hace mas de dos semanas que no he tenido contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con Rukia, que no he acariciado su rostro, sus hombros, sus pechos… su… ¡Ahh! ¡Piensa en triángulos, círculos, aristas, rombos, radios de circunferencia... tildes, el uso de un escalpelo! ¡No pienses en el cuerpo de Rukia, en su humedad… en su suavidad… en su… ¡Aristas, rombos, círculos, ladrillos, mi padre…! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡¿Para que pense en mi padre?

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Estas bien? Estas sudando y… —Su mano esta en mi… ¡Demonios, ya lo noto!— ¡Ohhh! Bueno, ya entendí el por que jeje.

— ¿Qué cosa, Rukia? — ¿Acaso olía los malos pensamientos a la distancia? Ahora si teníamos que separarnos por Byakuya y por mi salud mental. Gracias, Kami-sama, por hacer los uniformes de shinigamis así de sueltos.

—N-Nada, Nii-sama ¿verdad, Ichigo? —Ahora veía el rostro impávido de yeso de Byakuya. Creo que tenía poderes para oler la lujuria a kilómetros.

—S-Si, es solo que estoy algo nervioso por los resultados de los exámenes, nada más.

—Cierto, Rukia me comento que estabas teniendo unas pruebas bastante difíciles. Entonces ¿Qué tal te fue?

—La verdad no lo se, me fui antes de que anunciaran los resultados. Pensé que era más importante llegar aquí que ver mis resultados. —Mire de reojo a Rukia, la cual se había quedado asombrada por mi acción. A mi no me sorprendía ya que, si de mi hubiese dependido, anoche mismo, habría venido a buscarla— Byakuya —Quería acabar de una vez con eso— Se que día es hoy.

Sentí como agudizo su mirada y su ceño de fruncía olímpicamente, aun así no me inmute, no tenia por que hacerlo. Extendí mi mano a la altura de Rukia, pidiéndole permiso para coger la rosa, ella, comprendiéndolo, me la dio.

— ¿Le contaste? —Le pregunto a Rukia quien se ruborizo y se oculto un poco tras de mi. Adoro que haga eso. Byakuya suspiro— Bueno, eso explica por que los ryokas mandaron flores contigo.

—Bueno, yo le traje esto a Hisana-san —Extendí la rosa roja hacia Byakuya; él, no se inmuto, avanzo y la cogió con delicadeza. Con esa acción puedo ver lo mucho que amaba a Hisana y eso se respeta— No es un arreglo floral tan grande como los que ya debe tener pero es algo.

Demonios, Byakuya abrio la tarjeta que le escribí a Hisana. Todo va bien, aun no…. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué esta frunciendo el ceño demasiado? ¿Hice algo mal? Solo le escribí lo que se escribe en las tarjetas de defunción. Finalmente, bajo la tarjeta.

—Discúlpenme, debo ir a entregarle un último regalo a mi esposa.

Dicho esto, se retiro.

En ocasiones como esta, ciertamente pienso, que Byakuya si tiene una parte sensible y no esta siempre tan enojado con el mundo como lo quiere hacer ver a todos. El que se halla retirado para colocar mi simple rosa en su féretro era importante y denotaba mucho respeto y cariño hacia Hisana-san. Él la ama… aunque este muerta, lo sigue haciendo. Si Rukia muriese ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Seguiría con mi vida como siempre o seria igual que Byakuya? Pensar en eso solo hace que la fuerza invisible apriete nuevamente mi corazón. Rukia puede haber detenido la lluvia dentro de mi y dado esperanzas que tocaban el cielo pero ¿Y si todo eso es solo una ilusión? ¿Y si, sin querer, ella me halla hundido?

—Ichigo… —Me volví hacia la voz de mi **novia**, quien estaba sentada sobre el futon comiendo las Giandujas que compre— ¿Quieres unas?

Si me ha hundido o no, realmente no me interesa ahora, mientras este a mi lado disfrutare todo lo que pueda y, si llego a caer, se que ella seguirá a mi lado y me hará pisar tierra.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡No te las acabes todas, enana! —Ella solo se rio. Ya no le molesta que la llame de esa manera.

Supongo que con la edad uno va madurando y toda esa nota. Este año cumplo dieciocho años y Rukia los cumple el próximo año. Ahora, sentado junto a ella comiendo esos deliciosos bombones de avellana, pienso que han pasado miles de cosas hasta este preciso momento que han cambiado tanto mi vida como la de ella. Ahora ella se iba a volver humana… por mí, por estar a mi lado.

Y yo sigo pensando si en verdad merezco tal honor.

—Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun… — ¡Giahg! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Arruino el momento tan cursi que tenia conmigo mismo!— Nii-sama va a tardar unas cuantas horas en regresar…

Oh, diablos, se por donde iba esto.

—Entonces… — ¡Ah! Di-Diablos… no lo podemos hacer aquí ¡No en la casa de Byakuya! ¡Quiero mucho a mi hombría!— ¿Te parece si… — ¡Ahhh…! Pero creo que… será inútil. Como dije, agradezco mucho a quien sea que haya hecho el uniforme de shinigami tan cómodo y suelto, oculta 'cosas' que no deberían estar 'despiertas' a estas horas de la tarde—…_aprovechamos el tiempo_?

¡Pero claro que sí!

—No estaría nada mal… — ¡Así no es mi voz! ¡Nunca ha sonado tan baja y ronca antes! Aunque es obvia la respuesta… ¡Ah!... Creo que será una larga tarde, solo espero que Byakuya tarde lo suficiente y que a Renji no se le ocurra molestar; aunque lo sabrá por los sonidos que escuchara.

_FIN POV ICHIGO._

Byakuya había dejado la rosa roja sobre le lapida de Hisana y había abierto la tarjeta que Kurosaki le había escrito a su esposa. No quería demostrarlo frente a él pero, en lo profundo, sus palabras le conmovieron; realmente, si se esmeraba, era un gran orador y lo había comprobado en su cumpleaños. El sustituto había intentado imitar uno de los dibujos de Rukia, no le salió tan bien como a ella (Si se puede hacer peor), pero algo era algo y no iba a rechazar un regalo tan… sencillo para su esposa.

Byakuya se levanto del césped, por que estaba en cunclillas, y observo, con jovial alegría, como, por primera vez desde que ella murió, su tumba estaba rodeada de flores de distintos colores, de globos de conejos, de una rosa roja sobre la lapida y una tarjeta abierta que decía:

"_Hisana-san, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Byakuya, por Rukia y por mi. Por Byakuya, al hacerlo feliz, se nota a leguas. Por Rukia, al darle la felicidad que es tener un hermano. Y por mí, por haber puesto a Rukia en mí camino. Si no la hubieras dejado en Rukongai aquella vez, nada de lo vino después se hubiese hecho realidad y no habría podido haberla conocido. _

_Gracias, por todo, Hisana-san."_

Byakuya bajo la mirada ocultando una tímida sonrisa que no podía mostrar por su carácter y orgullo. Y musitó:

—Gracias, Kurosaki Ichigo… —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el aire de primavera agitaba sus cabellos azabaches—…Por todo—Se giro y volvió a su despacho en el cual le esperaban muchos mas papeles que firmar y un atareado Renji también.

Aunque sea, por un momento, se permitió sentir la felicidad. Saborearla. Tocarla. Vivirla. Sentirla. Escucharla. Dejar que inunde cada recoveco de su cuerpo y alma. Aunque sea, por un momento, se dio el lujo ser feliz y de sonreír…

Siquiera, por un momento.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

***Hola a todos! :D ¿Como estan? Me alegra que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este cumpla con sus expectativas. La verdad para hacer este capitulo (de casi 30 pag en word) me he inspirado en dos canciones: Momentos de Noel Schajris y Lo olvide de Pedro Suarez Vertiz, les recomiendo, si es que tienen alguna de esas dos canciones, que la escuchen como musica de fondo, cualquiera de las dos sirve por que en las dos me inspire. **

***Lo admito: Este capitulo es mas Drama/Romance que otra cosa y algo perver con los pensamientos de Ichigo xD. Pero es que como era Hisana tenia que hacerle un capitulo muy pero muy especial... aparte que amo el Byahisa... no se, siento que èl la sigue amando en lo profundo, muy pero muy profundo, archimegaduperhipermega profundo de su alma. **

***E Ichigo actuo como un perfecto imbecil :L... **

***Ahhh... la verdad es que acabo de ver la peli "Letters to Juliet" tambien acabo de descargarme la cancion de la banda sonora de fondo y siendo sinceros estoy recontra fangirleada~ con el Ichiruki por supuesto ¿A que viene todo eso? No se, tenia ganas de contarselo a alguien xD... no mentira sino que posiblemente me haga otros capitulos asi algo melositos por que ahora, escuchando Love Story de Taylor Swift y con la peli aun fresca en mi memoria, ideas romanticas pasan por mi cabeza...**

***(dos segundos despues, el tema musical cambia al de eclipse) Awwww~ Ayer me fui al estreno de eclipse y juro, lo JURO POR EL ICHIRUKI, que llore cuando Edward le propuso matrimonio a Bella en su alcoba. Y cuando Jacob escucha que Bella se va a casar ¡Ohhhh por Isshin Kurosaki! casi me desmayo en el asiento del cine... felizmente mi amiga me tiro su coca cola encima xD. Y cuando a Jacob lo hiere uno de los neofitos y sus costillas se rompen y cuando Carlisle lo ayuda... y Jacob grita... TOT... Tambien llore... snif*... Asdfff... Ya ni se de que soy fan... ¡SOY FAN DE TODO! :L Pero mas de Jasper que esta bien hot. **

***En fin (?). Sorry me sali del tema y comence a divagar. Sin mas que decir espero que este capi cumpla con sus expectativa y les remueva el corazoncito :3 por que intente hacerlo lo mas emotivo que pude y, aunque puedo hacerlo mejor, eso fue lo que salio xD.**

***Para saber si les gusto o no, solo tienen que dar un clik en el botoncito verde aqui abajito ;3 **


	7. 08, 09, 10 y 11 de Abril

Accidentally in love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**7.**

**Chappy's de chocolate bíter.**

**Pascuas.**

Semana Santa. Pascuas o como quieran llamarlo. Era una época especial en el tema religioso pero para los niños significaba la búsqueda de los huevos de pascuas. Para mi, su humilde escritora, significa irme de parranda y celebrar, hasta la total ebriedad, que no halla clases por cuatro días seguidos, que los maestros no jodan con sus 'trabajos de ultimo minuto' y no hacer absolutamente nada ¡Yuju! Ejem… me salí del tema, en fin, la alcaldía de Karakura había organizado, entre todas las personas de 8 a 18 años, una búsqueda de huevos de pascuas ¿Pero donde estaban escondidos? ¡Por todo Karakura! ¿Cuál era el premio? Eso dependía de quien ganase, si un niño o un adolescente, pero había otro premio a quien obtenía todos los huevos: Un Chappy de tres metros hecho de puro chocolate bíter.

A Kurosaki Ichigo le valía gorro todo esto de las pascuas y realmente no pensaba participar ya que Rukia aun estaba débil por todas las pruebas a las que fue sometida para poder reducir el reiatsu y etc. de cosas pero todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena ya que ahora era humana. Bueno, como su padre, pero de ahora en adelante podría llevar una vida normal y sin tener que preocuparse por los Hollows, que de eso se encargaría él. Era comienzos de abril, la segunda semana, y ellos habían regresado hace una semana. Las pruebas y los procesos habían durado más de lo esperado y tuvieron que quedarse una semana más; y sí, Ichigo se quedo todo el tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas velando por la salud de su novia.

Los resultados de los exámenes más importantes salieron publicados a las dos semanas y ¿Cuál fue el puntaje de Ichigo? Solo diré que obtuvo el segundo lugar, Ishida le gano por medio punto. Ciertamente el Quincy se regocijo en su cara pelada mas a Ichigo no le molesto tanto; mientras este en los cinco primeros podría coger la beca y lo había logrado. Pero estaban a mediados de abril y tenían 4 días para no hacer absolutamente nada; con lo que no contaba Ichigo ese día era que Rukia vería los anuncios pegados por todo Karakura acerca de la búsqueda de huevos de pascuas y, sobre todo, el premio.

— ¡No! —Como verán, Ichigo no es muy elocuente y se expresa en una simple silaba— ¡No, no, no y no!

— ¡Oh, vamos, Ichigo! ¡Es un Chappy de tres metros de puro chocolate y además será divertido buscar huevos por todo Karakura! —Rukia estaba decidida a participar aun sin pensar en las consecuencias de su decisión.

— ¡Por dios, Rukia! ¡Hemos regresado hace una semana apenas! Hace una semana te tuve que traer cargando desde la Sociedad de Almas por que no te podías mover, tuviste hasta hace tres días fiebres continuas ¡¿Y así quieres participar en ese estúpido concurso? ¡No, mi respuesta es no! Y no le preguntes al viejo que ya le dije tu estado y también se niega —Hablo rápidamente al pensar en la segunda opción de su novia.

Ichigo se había quedado junto a ella desde el día en que vino arrastrándose, literalmente hablando, para disculparse; realmente había amado tenerlo cerca cuando, al día siguiente, las pruebas comenzaron. La verdad no eran recuerdos muy bonitos del laboratorio de Mayuri y solo serian un mal recuerdo para su mente. En ese momento, el corazón de Rukia se agito fuertemente ante la sobreprotección de Ichigo, no quería que nada le pasara; realmente llegaba a pensar que era un idiota enamorado _"Pero mientras sea mi idiota enamorado, no hay problema."_ Pensó involuntariamente y con algo de posesividad. La verdad ese pensamiento jamás se le había venido a la mente; era la primera vez.

Pero, aun con toda la sobreprotección del mundo, no le negaría participar.

—Pues es demasiado tarde, Kurosaki-kun —Ichigo le puso mala cara ante esa actitud pedante— Ya le dije a Inoue que agregara nuestros nombres a la lista.

Ichigo se quedo pasmado ¡¿Qué había hecho que?

—Tienes que estar de broma… —Pero el rostro ganador de su novia le dio la respuesta a su pregunta indirecta— Oh, maldita sea… ¿Ahora tengo que pasarme mis cuatro días de vacaciones buscando huevos para ganar un conejo horripilante de chocolate? ¡Auch!

Se gano un puntapié en la canilla por insultar a Chappyri…

—Insúltalo de nuevo —La vena de enojo de Rukia sobresalía en su sien— Y te quedaras impotente.

— ¿Ah, si? —Pensaba devolverle el insulto— Si me vuelvo impotente ¿Quién te hará gemir tan fuerte por las noches? —Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

La Kuchiki se sonrojo de todas las maneras posibles y, caminando hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua, le dijo: —Idiota pervertido y degenerado, solo piensas en eso.

Ya en la cocina, la morena no soporto oír la risa de su novio, quien estaba sentado en el sofá. Oh, pero ella se las haría pagar mañana, en la búsqueda de huevos de pascuas.

**Jueves. Primer día de búsqueda. 11:00 Hrs. **

— ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes y niños de Karakura! Nos hemos reunido hoy para la competencia anual de búsqueda de huevos de pascua —Todos los concursantes aplaudieron menos… Ichigo— Bien, la competencia iniciara cada día a las 11 de la mañana y culminara a las 8 de la noche, será así por cuatro días hasta este domingo.

No había aceptado venir. No había ni siquiera opinado si quería asistir. Simplemente Rukia le comunico a Inoue que pusiera sus nombres en la lista de concursantes y… lo hizo. Demonios. Preferiría estar en su cuarto, haciendo cualquier otra cosa, menos esto. Sì, ese era Ichigo Kurosaki, el aburrido y simple Ichigo Kurosaki…

—Ahora, se han inscrito en parejas, así que la pareja que al final de los cuatro días tenga los 20 huevos de pascuas intactos, será el ganador de un premio especial y un Chappy gigante de chocolate —Todos los participantes comenzaban a hablar. Habían muchos e Ichigo dudaba que tuvieran una posibilidad de ganar pero ver en los ojos de Rukia la convicción para tener ese conejo lo motivo a ganar también— ¡Que empiece la búsqueda!

Y así, la competencia empezó.

* * *

Alzaba sus anteojos, miraba de un lado a otro, se rascaba la cabeza, volvía a mirar sobre sus anteojos, se giraba a su novia y le decía:

—Aquí no esta, Orihime —Se levanto del suelo, limpiándose la tierra de los jeans— Tenemos que buscar en otra parte.

—Pero en los restaurantes se encuentran huevos y lo que queremos son huevos ¿no?

Ishida se golpeo mentalmente ¿En serio que se había inscrito en esto sin saber de que iba? A veces Orihime Inoue podía ser muy despistada pero esto ya era el colmo mas Uryuu no se iba a alterar por esto, de todas maneras, él no era como Kurosaki quien, muy posiblemente, este al borde del colapso. Bueno tanto, tanto no pero podía apostar diez mil yenes a que tenia la vena de la frente a dos insultos de estallar. Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida y, como habían empezado a buscar desde hace tres horas y hasta ahora no habían encontrado ni un mísero huevo, decidieron tomarse un descanso para almorzar en lo que estaban en 'McDonald, me encanta'.

Orihime tomo asiento, se acomodo bien la falta de flores que llevaba y comenzó a ver el menú con todas las variedades de hamburguesas que McDonald le ofrecía. Uryuu ya sabia que pedir así que no se hacia tantos líos.

—Bueno, yo quiero una Big Mac con extra queso. Yo hare mi salsa especial de curry, mayonesa, kétchup y salsa de cebolla con ajos ¿Tu que vas a pedir, Ishida-kun? —Bajo el menú y miro fijamente a su novio— ¿Ah? ¿Ishida-kun, te encuentras bien? Parece que quieres vomitar.

Y era lo que iba a hacer si no dejaba de imaginarse a que sabría todas esas combinaciones extrañas. Tenia que admitir algo: La escuela de chefs era muy valiente en aceptar a Orihime, un peligro en la cocina; solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido o, en el mejor de los casos, que su novia aprenda a cocinar. Finalmente paso de la combinación extraña y se concentro en otro tema de su interés: El noviazgo del par de tontos que tenía como amigos.

Tanto Orihime como él se habían sorprendido cuando Ichigo les comento que Rukia y él seguían siendo novios y que Tatsuki se dejase de estupideces y desmintiera el rumor que había hecho correr por el instituto solo para darle una lección. El rumor era que Kuchiki era libre de las "garras" de Kurosaki y que estaba disponible a _cualquiera_ y _a la hora que quiera_.

Y cuando ambos regresaron al instituto, hace una semana, Ichigo tuvo que alejar con un palo de escoba a todos los machos alfa que se lanzaban sobre _**su**_ novia. No le hizo gracia para nada la pequeña treta de Tatsuki y mando al carajo a todos diciendo que él y Rukia no habían terminado y que no lo iban a hacer por un largo tiempo. Tanto Ishida como Inoue, al escuchar eso, se dieron por aliviados: Todo había funcionado a la perfección, su plan de casi un año para juntarlos, y hacer que ambos aceptaran que se gustaban, estaba rindiendo frutos. Todo ese arduo trabajo, todos los malentendidos…

Ishida suspiro largamente después de que Orihime le diera la orden a la mesera.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ishida-kun, no te estas divirtiendo? —Le pregunto mientras sorbía su coca cola de dieta.

—No, si me estoy divirtiendo Orihime, contigo siempre me divierto es solo que pensé en todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que esos idiotas estén como estén ahora.

—La verdad es que sí, hemos hecho mucho —Coloco un dedo en su mentón y luego sonrió amablemente— ¡Pero ahora todo esta dando frutos! Kurosaki-kun por fin pudo aceptar lo que sentía y Kuchiki-san de igual manera ¡Ahora todo encaja!

Ishida sonrió—Sì, la verdad es que todo esta yendo bien. Incluso Kuchiki-taicho acepto que Kurosaki estuviera con Kuchiki-san —Se subió las gafas— Ahora que lo pienso, hemos tenido suerte de que todo funcionara tal y como lo habíamos planeado. Sin Tatsuki, Sado, Keigo ni Mizuiro no podríamos haberlo logrado.

Orihime asintió felizmente— Y yo estoy feliz de poder estar ahora como estamos, Ishida-kun —Se sonrojo un poco al decirlo— Pero —Su tono se volvió algo serio— ¿Y si vuelven a romper como hace un mes? La verdad, yo pensaba que ya era definitivo.

—Yo también pero anda que Kurosaki es muy persistente y persuasivo; por lo que veo, si logró hacer que, después de hablar mierda, Kuchiki lo perdonara, es por que merece mis respetos —Sorbió un poco de su Sprite— Pero también me preocupa que el imbécil este —Cito, refiriéndose a Ichigo— haga otra tontería. Kuchiki ya no va a perdonarlo tantas veces y lo va a mandar a la mierda.

—Y también a nuestro duro trabajo de un año completo —Se lamento Orihime— ¿Qué podemos hacer para que Kurosaki-kun deje de ser tan… —Busco la palabra correcta no ofensiva en su vocabulario, pero no la encontró—…imbécil?

Ishida se puso a meditar. La verdad habían muy pocas cosas que hacer contra la idiotez de Ichigo y tampoco tenia una idea de cómo combatirla. Pero, en lo que pensaba, su foquito de caricatura se encendió.

—Ya lo se, no podemos quitarle lo idiota —Orihime hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. No le agradaba que su novio insultara a su antiguo amor— ¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¡Es idiota, Orihime, hasta tu lo has dicho!

Tenía razón.

—Continua.

—Como decía, no podemos quitarle lo idiota pero si ayudarlo para que no sea un completo desastre y la arruine de nuevo. Ciertamente no soy su "mejor amigo" pero he desperdiciado un año completo de mi vida intentando que Kurosaki comprenda que ama a Kuchiki con posibilidades altas de que me mate por solo decirlo. No voy a permitir que, después de todo lo que he hecho por ese par de idiotas, todo se vaya a la mismísima mierda.

—La verdad que a mi también me disgusta, Ishida-kun —La mesera trajo su orden— Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

—Simple: Intentar que Kuchiki no lo mande a rodar.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y solo habían encontrado dos huevos…

Estaban cansados, exhaustos, fatigados y con el humor de los mil Hollows. Rukia le había metido en esto y ella iba a salir sola, al principio pensaba así pero, después de ver cuanto esfuerzo ponía para encontrar los veinte huevos, decidió no dejarla varada en algún lugar de Karakura. Y también estaba el hecho de que Rukia aun estaba del todo recuperada de esas sesiones, espeluznantes se debe decir, con el capitán del doceavo escuadrón. La primera semana aun podía caminar pero la segunda ya empezaba con las fiebres con los vómitos continuos ¡Parecía una embarazada en sus primeros días! Pero Ichigo siempre desmintió eso por dos razones: La primera, se habían cuidado en todos los momentos que habían tenido intimidad. La segunda, la barriga no le había crecido en un mes y eso le salvaba el pellejo y su virilidad.

Habían llegado a Karakura hace una semana y recién hace tres días habían vuelto a asistir al instituto. Rukia sentía que nada podía detenerla, había cumplido una de sus metas e Ichigo había vuelto a sus planes pero ahora tenia algo mas de que preocuparse: Ahora que era humana, tenia que hacer algo, trabajar, estudiar ¡No podía vivir siempre del dinero de su hermano, aunque sonara tentador! Y precisamente hace dos días, conversando con Tatsuki y Orihime, habían decidido ir a visitar el teatro de Karakura por razones obvias.

Solo tenia que arreglar un pequeño detalle: Decírselo a Ichigo. Sabía que su novio le iba a apoyar en todo y le iba a dar buena cara en lo que quería hacer…

**Dos minutos después de contárselo… **

— ¡Ja! ¡¿Tu? ¡¿Actriz? ¡Sì, claro y yo bailo ballet! —Como todos nos esperábamos, él muy infeliz, se burlo de su idea.

Rukia le pego una patada en la canilla ante tal insulto a su persona ¿Cómo podía burlarse de ella sin haber visto sus dotes de actriz? ¡Que insulto para una Kuchiki!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso sin siquiera haberme visto actuar? ¡Eres mi novio se supone que me tienes que apoyar no bajarme la moral! —Y otra vez…

— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa golpeándome por decir la verdad? ¡Y por que soy tu novio, loca pateadora de rodillas, te digo la verdad! ¡No sabes actuar! ¡La última vez que te vi actuar fue cuando le dijiste reverenda mentira a mi padre para que te dejase quedar en mi casa! ¡Y ahora sé que ni se la creyó porque ya sabía lo que eras! —…Comenzaron a pelear.

— ¡Pero que inmaduro eres! ¡Yo se que cautive con mi actuación ese día, Ichigo!

— ¡No cautivaste ni a los perros, Rukia! ¡No cautivarías ni siquiera a Kon, por dios! —Se golpeo la frente. La verdad es que era imposible pelear con ella por que sabia de sobra que no le iba a hacer caso— Escucha, te quiero —La shinigami abrio los ojos ante las inesperadas palabras de su pelinaranja— y por que te quiero no deseo verte humillada en el escenario frente a muchas personas por que, sé realista, ¡Se burlarían de tu actuación en menos de dos minutos!

Claro que después del "te quiero" vinieron los insultos, como siempre ¿Ya de que se sorprendía? Ichigo no podía decir palabras bonitas sin que luego insultos salieran de su boca. Le era algo imposible de realizar. Rukia ya se estaba hartando de la tonta pelea que sostenían en el parque de la zona este de Karakura; había algo bueno en todo esto: Habían encontrado dos huevos ese día.

Rukia decidió ya no seguir discutiendo y comenzar a caminar a casa pero algo les interrumpió el camino de regreso. La morena comenzó a tambalearse sobre sus pies la visión se le nublaba y veía borroso.

— ¡Ichigo…!

El sustituto vio como su novia comenzaba a desmayarse así que corrió rápidamente y la sostuvo antes de que sucediera.

— ¿Qué paso, Rukia? ¿Otra vez los mareos? —La pelea en ese momento ya no le importaba.

—Si… —Susurro débilmente— Quiero ir a casa, Ichigo.

El chico la cogió por debajo de las rodillas con una mano y con la otra por la espalda, como si fueran recién casados— De acuerdo, vámonos rápido antes de que te entre más la fiebre.

La verdad es que la ex shinigami estaba aun débil por todas esas malditas pruebas a las que Mayuri la había sometido y ahora su estado no era el más indicado ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así? Según el capitán de la doceava división y Urahara, por un tiempo de siete u ocho días como máximo. En hora buena, ya se estaba culminando una semana de su regreso.

**Viernes. Segundo día de búsqueda. 10:30 Hrs.**

—Kuchiki-san no deberías salir en tu estado —Esta vez era el patriarca Kurosaki quien hablaba y se negaba a que saliera— Urahara-san dijo que mejorarías pero veo que en tu cuerpo los efectos son retardados así que no podrás salir en un par de días mas.

— ¡Pero, Kurosaki-dono, ya me siento mejor! —Levanto sus brazos como haciendo pesas— ¿Ve? Estoy en buena forma y mejor que nunca.

—Ya oíste al viejo, Rukia. No iras a ningún lado y yo me encargare de que no salgas.

Esto era increíble. Las fuerzas cósmicas del universo habían hecho lo más increíble del mundo; habían aliado a Kurosaki Ichigo con su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, para así evitar que la morena escape a buscar los huevos de pascuas. A Ichigo le valía el concurso, si Rukia salía herida por ello entonces ni a golpes la devolvía al campo de batalla. Por que sí, la ciudad de Karakura era un campo de batalla; Ichigo jamás olvidara a aquella niña que casi le arranca ambos meñiques por el tercer huevo de pascuas que tuvo que dar para salvar sus dedos.

Los niños con la motivación del azúcar se volvían violentos. Y era escalofriante.

La morena bajo la cabeza y se levanto del sillón— De acuerdo, me iré a acostar —Subió las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto de las mellizas.

—Pobre Rukia-chan, quería ese Chappy de chocolate —Espeto Isshin con algo de lastima para luego levantarse del sofá— Bueno, debo ir a la clínica.

— ¿Por que? Es feriado —Le respondió Ichigo.

Isshin suspiro y dijo: — Sì pero ayer recibimos dos casos serios de mordidas por parte de niños —Nuevamente, la imagen de la niña intentándole arrancar los meñiques con sus dientes, se hizo presente en la mente del shinigami sustituto— La verdad están más violentos cada día.

—Piénsalo: La ciudad le ofrece dos regalos a quien encuentre 20 huevos coloreados, uno de los dos premios es un conejo deforme de tres metros de alto de puro chocolate ¡¿Qué niño en su sano juicio no pelearía por los huevos? Ayer casi me quedo sin meñiques… —Levanto ambos dedos y comenzó a examinarlos para encontrar tres marcas de pequeños dientes en cada uno— Esa niña tenia una mirada psicópata… —Susurro aterrorizado— Odio a los niños.

Su padre se burlo de él y ya en la puerta le grito:

— ¡No deberías decir eso, sino ¿Cómo criaras a tus hijos? —Dicho esto se largo esperando que su hijo gritara o le pateara pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. No dio mas vuelta al caso y se encamino al hospital.

Ichigo decidió prepararle algo a su novia para que se le pase el enojo, por que aunque parecía cabizbaja, sentía la furia de no poder ir a buscar los huevos.

Mientras preparaba un emparedado de maní y jugo de naranja, se puso a pensar en lo que su padre le había gritado. Hijos. La palabra mas horrible y la que nunca de los nunca, estando en una relación, se debería decir, por lo menos no después de dos años; antes, ni de mierda ¿Qué pasaría si él y Rukia fueran padres? ¿Y si se le olvidaba la protección en uno de sus encuentros? ¿Si Rukia saliera embarazada? Entonces por su mente viajaron las imágenes más horribles que jamás hubo visto: Byakuya intentando matarlo o castrarlo en el mejor de los casos, su padre mas orgulloso que nunca acariciando el vientre protuberante de su novia, Ishida, al estilo el gato con botas de Shrek, diciéndole: "Querido amigo, estas soberanamente jodido…", los antojos de Rukia, los nueves largos meses, las contracciones, el parto, el pequeño cuerpo del bebe, la boda consecuente… sin trabajo… sin dinero… Su futuro ¡Hecho mierda!

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y dijo: —Jamás dejare de usar condones. Jamás.

Él había visto por la televisión una serie americana de los años ochenta en la que un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años se ganaba la vida vendiendo zapatos, su esposa era una derrochadora de dinero, compradora compulsiva, y sus hijos eran unos miserables que lo dejaban sin un puto céntimo. Matrimonio con hijos le había enseñado algo: Jamás te cases con pelirrojas y que tenía que estudiar para no acabar vendiendo zapatos como Al Bondi.

Termino de hacer el emparedado y saco esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Él y Rukia estaban bien, ella no padecía de síntomas pre embarazo, y rogaba a Kami-sama que no los padeciera en un buen tiempo, sino…

—Rukia —Abrio la puerta— Te he triado un empa… re… da… do… ¡¿Pero que mierda?

Frente a sus ojos estaban tres camas vacías, la de sus hermanas y la de Rukia, quien no se encontraba por ningún lado. La ventana estaba abierta y varias sabanas hiladas descendían por ella. Ichigo dejo la merienda en la cómoda y vio un papel; era una nota de Rukia que decía:

"_Ichigo… ¡No me jodas! Voy a ir a buscar esos malditos huevos de pascuas para ganarme ese Chappy enorme con o sin ti. Si deseas venir, búscame, y, si no, me da igual pero como intentes detenerme lo juro por Nii-sama que te daré un hijo… y no, no estoy bromeando. _

_Te quiere, Rukia"_.

… Shock…

—¡RUKIAAA!

* * *

Ya era mediodía y había encontrado seis huevos de pascuas en los lugares menos inesperados. Iba bien. Por su mente volvió a pasar la nota que le había dejado a su novio en la cómoda de las mellizas, sabia cual era la debilidad del chico y tenia pensado darle buen uso a esa recién adquirida debilidad. Mientras caminaba por los puestos de comida rápida pudo divisar a lo lejos a sus dos amigos, Ishida e Inoue, esta ultima haciéndole probar algo que sacaba de un pírex. Al parecer era comida.

Se acerco a ellos para darles las gracias por haber anotado sus nombres en la lista de concursantes.

— ¡Ishida, Inoue! —Les grito mientras corría a su encuentro.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Que alegría verte bien! —Alego Inoue mientras abrazaba a su amiga y luego la soltó para decir con un tono preocupado— Ayer, Kurosaki-kun me llamo para decir que ya no iban a participar por que te habías puesto mal ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rukia tomo nota mental: Tirar a Ichigo por las escaleras y hacer que se rompa una pierna por bocón.

—Ah, eso, no, Inoue, no te preocupes solo fue un repentino mareo pequeño. Nada de que preocuparse, la verdad —Sonó realmente calmada y serena.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente— ¡Gracias a dios!

— ¿Y Kurosaki, Kuchiki? Pensé que estaría contigo cuidándote como perro encelado.

—Si, bueno, se quedo en casa ya que no se sentía muy bien —Una pequeña mentira blanca no haría daño alguno ¿o si? — ¿Cuántos huevos han encontrado ya?

—Ayer encontramos unos diez por la costa oeste de la ciudad, habían muchos allí, pero decidimos retirarnos —Comento Ishida e Inoue asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Pero… Porque? ¡¿No querías ese Chappy de chocolate, Inoue?

La chica asintió para luego decir: — Si, pero justo mañana comienzo mis clases en esa academia de cocina que te comente y no puedo perder tiempo así que Ishida-kun me va a enseñar a preparar cosas básicas para adelantarme a los demás.

La cruda verdad era que Ishida planeaba enseñarle a preparar un buen emparedado sin meterle cochinadas. No quería que el primer día se burlaran de su novia. Entonces a Inoue se le ocurrió darle los huevos que habían encontrado para que complete con los que tenía.

— ¿Cuántos huevos tienes ahora, Kuchiki-san?

—Ocho ¿Por qué?

Inoue saco de su bolso una bolsa transparente donde estaban los seis huevos coloreados de llamativas pinturas— Ten —Se lo entrego— Ahora tienes dieciocho huevos.

— ¿De verdad me los vas a regalar, Inoue?

—Si, yo ya no los voy a necesitar y creo que quieres ese Chappy más que yo ¡Ya iré a tu casa para tomarle fotografías!

— ¡Claro! —Guardo los huevos en el bolso gris que llevaba— Ya me voy yendo, Inoue —Miro a su amigo— Ishida, nos vemos —Y se fue en otra dirección para encontrar mas huevos.

Solo le faltaban dos.

**Ese mismo día. 15:30 Hrs.**

Ichigo Kurosaki se había recorrido toda la ciudad entera. Había buscado en cada hueco, bajo cada una de las rocas, en todos los lugares posibles, incluso se había atrevido a entrar, con graves consecuencias de quedar traumatizado y ciego, a la tienda llamada "Chappyland" ¡Era espantoso! ¡Niñas, adolescentes y solteronas! Casi vomita de ver tanto color rosa pastel chillón. Ya no sabia que más hacer. La muy perra se había escabullido en algún lugar de la ciudad y ni siquiera se dignaba a buscarlo ¿Y si se desmayaba? ¿Y si la fiebre le entraba, se acostaba en algún parque y la secuestraran? ¿Y si la viola…?

Tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad le hacia moverse aun mas rápido. No, no podía permitir que nada le sucediese a Rukia. Finalmente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas en cuanto se topo con el dichoso teatro al cual Rukia quería entrar para ser actriz. La verdad no la creía buena actuando ¡Por Kami-sama, era pésima en eso! Por lo menos él, que había visto su "actuación", se daba el lujo de criticarla.

Decidió entrar para ver las instalaciones y no se que mas. Dio al blanco porque encontró a Rukia en ese lugar pero ¡Oh, Kami-sama, no estaba viendo la práctica de los actores! ¡Estaba con los actores… sobre el escenario… actuando! ¡ACTUANDO!

Les relatare con palabras lo que el sustituto estaba viendo sobre el escenario: Al parecer el teatro de Karakura iba a estrenar una obra basada en la telenovela adolescente venezolana "_Somos tú y yo_" y, como musical que era, los que interpretaban a los personajes principales tenían que cantar pero, para la suerte de Rukia, estaban ensayando una escena de la obra. La Kuchiki estaba sobre el escenario, vestida con ropas que ni Ichigo ni Byakuya aprobarían, hablando con un chico; ambos ensayando una de las escenas "románticas".

"_¡¿Qué rayos… esta ocurriendo aquí?"_ Pensó el shinigami al ver a su novia filtrear con el chico, aunque sea pura y mera actuación, aun así los celos se hacían presentes en el rostro de Ichigo "_¿Por qué le toma la mano? ¿Por qué le coge de la cintura? ¿Por qué demonios le esta tomando de la barbilla?... ¡¿Por qué mierda se acerca a sus labios? ¡¿Quién, puta madre, esta poniendo esa música de fondo sentimental? ¡Joder!"_ Ni los de sonido lo querían porque empezaron a poner una música sumamente romántica y que incitaría a cualquiera a un beso.

El ojo del sustituto estaba sufriendo un severo tic nervioso o debo decir 'celoso'. Una sirena se escucho en el lugar y tanto Rukia como el chico se separaron antes de besarse, felizmente. Ichigo podría haberle tirado un par de dientes al actorcito ese si se atrevía a tocar a su novia; la verdad el pelinaranja debería de tomar clases de control de la ira.

— ¡_Magnifique_! ¡_Beautiful_! —Una señora de unos cincuenta años aplaudía mientras se levantaba de una de las butacas del frente y subía al escenario— Querida niña —Se dirigió a Rukia— Tienes un don, debes… no… ¡Tienes que estar esta temporada en el club de teatro, Darling!

—Jejeje, bueno, gracias por su oferta y…

—Ella no estará en ningún club de mierda —Como siempre la voz de su novio haciendo eco en el teatro. Rukia observo como el shinigami se acerco al escenario subió y la miro acusadoramente— No por lo menos hasta que no estés bien ¡Demonios, Rukia! ¡Me has tenido buscándote por más de dos horas!

Todos los del elenco le miraron con cara de "WTF" al ver entrar a un tipo extraño al teatro, subir al escenario e interrumpir su muy sagrado ensayo. El chico que estaba ensayando con Rukia la escena romántica avanzo hacia Ichigo, como retándolo.

—Rukia-san ¿Este pandillero te esta molestando? Porque no tengo ningún problema en darle su merecido.

Oh, mierda. Que dios amparase al pobre actor porque Ichigo tenía pensado no solo tirarle los dientes sino también hacerle unas muy grandes modificaciones a su rostro que ni el mejor cirujano plástico del mundo podría reparar. Por otro lado Rukia se había interpuesto entre los dos muchachos antes de que el infierno se desate en el teatro; ella no tenia idea de cómo su novio la había llegado a encontrar pero ahora ese no era el problema.

—No, Shouta-kun. Él es mi novio —Rukia pudo sentir como el pecho de su novio se hinchaba de orgullo al decir eso ¡Demonios! ¡Los estúpidos hombres y sus egos más grandes que el mundo!

El elenco se empezó a dispersar para solo quedar sobre el escenario la señora de los cincuenta y tantos años, el actor llamado Shouta, Rukia e Ichigo. Tanto la anciana como la ex shinigami podían sentir las miradas de odio de ambos hombres allí presentes. Rukia intento aligerar ese ambiente tenso.

—Ichigo, es mejor que nos vayamos —Le tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarlo hacia la salida— ¡Hasta luego, Shiori-sama! ¡Hasta luego, Shouta-kun! ¡Ichigo, vámonos!

El pelinaranja comenzó a seguir a la noble hacia la salida pero la voz de la anciana les detuvo un momento.

— ¡Piénsalo, querida! ¡Unirte al elenco en la próxima temporada, digo! ¡La próxima temporada empieza la primera semana de mayo!

— ¡Lo pensare, adiós!

Finalmente lograron salir del teatro y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hogar Kurosaki. En todo ese embrollo les había dado las cinco y media de la tarde. Caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuando Rukia veía de reojo a Ichigo y podía observar dos cosas: Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que parecía que tenia una sola ceja y que la vena que tenia en su frente estaba a punto de explotar ¡Pero ella no había hecho nada malo! Solo había entrado a ver el ensayo de la obra, ver como era el mundo del teatro y luego la anciana le había llamado para que pruebe un papel, ella acepto y ¡Poof! De un minuto a otro estaba parada sobre el escenario con Shouta Usami, el actor principal de todas las obras que ese teatro ha producido.

En fin, Rukia no podía comprender porque demonios su novio tenia una cara de perro estreñido ¡No había hecho nada! Si era por el casi beso que le da Shouta Usami era pura y mera actuación ¡Ella le dijo que sabia actuar! "_De seguro el muy imbécil no creyó que yo si pudiera actuar bien y se sorprendió mucho ¡Pero que idiota!"_. Siguieron caminando en un total y sumido silencio tan pero tan incomodo que se empezó a crear un ambiente tenso, frio y algo macabro.

Por el lado de Ichigo, no quería saber ni mierdas, ni sobre el teatro, ni sobre el maldito huevo de pascuas ¡A la mierda el Chappy de tres metros de alto! Primero era Rukia y su salud y luego otras cosas. Con otras cosas se refiere al tipo ese "_Shouta-kun_" (mentalmente Ichigo imito la vocecita con la que hablaba Rukia en el instituto) y al estúpido elenco de teatro ¡Todos estaban en su contra! Finalmente con ese ambiente homicida llegaron a la casa Kurosaki. Isshin iba a recibir a su hijo con la patada oficial marca Kurosaki/Kuchiki (En mi defensa él la invento, yo no) pero cuando vio el escalofriante ambiente decidió que era mejor no hacer nada.

—H-Hijo mío ¿Qué ocurre? —Miro a su futura nuera— ¿Estas bien, Rukia-chan?

—No pasa nada, viejo —Finalizo la conversación para luego subir las escaleras rápidamente— Me avisan cuando la cena este lista —Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Ichigo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su alcoba.

**Domingo. Ultimo día de búsqueda. 17:58 Hrs.**

Era domingo.

El ultimo día para buscar tan solo dos huevos de pascuas y ganar el Chappy gigante pero ni Rukia ni Ichigo se habían hablado desde el viernes y eso ya estaba preocupando a la pareja de idiotas que dio un año entero de su vida para que esa relación tenga prosperidad; si estábamos exactamente de Uryuu y Orihime. Se encontraban los cuatro en el parque este de Karakura, Uryuu intentándole sonsacar el motivo por el cual no le hablaba a Rukia y la ex shinigami enfadada con Ichigo porque no le había dirigido la palabra desde el viernes sin saber el porque. Digo ¿Quién demonios se enoja de la nada? Ichigo de verdad que necesitaba un psiquiatra.

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada, Inoue! ¡No se que problema tiene! —Empezaba a sulfurarse— Escucha, simplemente me encontró en el teatro, al que íbamos a ir mañana, y yo estaba actuando una escena con el actor principal… nada mas.

Mientras que Inoue y ella conversaban acerca de lo imbécil que es Ichigo, en la banca frente a ellas se encontraban Ishida y el imbécil ya nombrado y catalogado como Kurosaki Ichigo. Y cuando el sustituto termino de contarle el porque no le había dirigido la palabra a Rukia, no sabia si reírse o matarlo.

— ¡¿Solo porque Kuchiki-san estaba con otro hombre "actuando"? —Hizo énfasis en 'actuando'— ¡Kurosaki estaba actuando! ¡A-C-T-U-A-N-D-O! ¡ACTUANDO! ¡No era real!

—A mi me pareció muy real —Hizo un pequeño puchero de niño malcriado como quien no quiere la cosa— Sobre todo con el tal "Shouuuta-kuuun" —Hizo la vocecita de Rukia muy mal imitada y con todo el sarcasmo posible; para su mala suerte lo dijo muy fuerte.

La morena lo llego a escuchar ¡Como el infierno!

— ¡Así que ese es tu problema! —Le grito a su novio parándose en su banca— ¡Shouta-kun es tu problema!

El sustituto se paro sobre su banca también y comenzó a gritarle: — ¡¿Y? ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga un problema con el tipo que casi besa a mi novia?

¡Carajo, Ichigo era más estúpido de lo normal! — ¡Imbécil, era actuación! ¡Soy actriz y de las buenas por si no te has dado cuenta!

— ¡¿Pero porque tenia que besarte? ¡No era parte del libreto que yo sepa! —Y otra vez…

— ¡¿Siquiera leíste el guion? —Por Kami-sama…

— ¡No! —Y por todos los santos habidos y por haber…

— ¡Entonces no me jodas, Ichigo! ¡No eres mi dueño! —Comenzaron a pelear…

— ¡Pero somos novios! ¡Deberías respetar eso y no estar besando a otros! —Otra vez.

— ¡Y un carajo, Ichigo! ¡Sabes que yo respeto eso más que nada en el mundo y ¿así me vienes a gritar que te soy infiel por haber actuado una escena romántica con otro chico? ¡Jodete, Ichigo! —Pero, aquí entre nos, Rukia tenía razón: Los celos habían dominado el cuerpo y la mente del pelinaranja y él aun no se daba cuenta de que esos sentimientos eran malos y destruían la relación.

— ¡Y-Y-Yo no te he dicho que me eres infiel! ¡No trasgiverses mis palabras, Rukia! —Se sonrojo un poco al gritar la verdad de sus labios.

Por otro lado, el celular de Orihime comenzó a vibrar. La pelirroja vio que era un mensaje de texto, abrio el celular, entro al menú de mensajes y leyó el mensaje, de parte de Uryuu, que decía: "_**¿De verdad están peleando por soberana estupidez? ¿Todo nuestro trabajo se va a ir a la mierda por una discusión tan inútil?**_". La chica de los atributos suspiro, la verdad es que si estaban peleando por algo inútil. Le devolvió el mensaje de texto. Uryuu lo recibió y solo decía: "_**Hay que detener esto ahora. El Chappy de chocolate hará a Kuchiki-san cambiar de opinión**_" Y pusieron en marcha su plan: "Hacer que todo nuestro trabajo no se vaya al carajo Parte I".

— ¡Kuchiki-san, ya queda poco tiempo antes de encontrar los dos últimos huevos de pascuas! ¡¿No quieres ganarte ese Chappy de tres metros de alto?

Los dos enamorados dejaron de discutir, tipo matrimonio con hijos, se miraron y luego miraron al otro par de enamorados. Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. Rukia estaba meditando que era mas importante en su vida: Chappy o Ichigo. No lo pensó dos veces.

— ¡Vámonos, Inoue, tenemos que encontrar dos huevos mas! ¡Quiero ese Chappy!

El sustituto la detuvo. Aun seguía molesto, enfermo, por lo que había ocurrido en el teatro hace dos días pero Rukia seria extremadamente feliz si se ganara ese Chappy de chocolate y, si era por su felicidad, la ayudaría. Aunque no hallan terminado su estúpida discusión.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Ichigo? ¿Estas celoso de Inoue, de Ishida, de los arboles o hasta de Chappy? Por que, en ese caso novio mío, necesitamos llevarte a un psiquiatra inmediatamente.

El sustituto se sonrojo en todas las tonalidades de rojo posible ante la verdadera causa de su enojo: Los malditos celos. Los celos lo impulsaron a enojarse con Rukia, a no hablarle, a convertirse en el soberano idiota de Raroslandia, por que ¡Admitámoslo! Es algo freak pero sobre todo hizo que esa pregunta, que tantas veces se había planteado, se convirtiera en realidad y tuviera una respuesta: ¿Rukia podría tener otros hombres? La respuesta era un rotundo "Si". El porque lo había elegido a él ya no era cosa de Ichigo, era cosa de Rukia y de sus sentimientos.

De eso se había dado cuenta al conocer a Shouta Usami.

—No… —Le dedico una sonrisa torcida y dijo: — ¡Vamos a ganar ese estúpido conejo deforme de tres metros! —Se giro hacia Ishida y a Orihime— Nos quedan menos de tres horas para encontrar dos huevos de pascuas así que nos dividiremos y…

_POV Rukia_

No lo puedo creer.

¿Acaso tengo un novio con cambios de humor? ¿Por qué así, de la nada, empezó a decir que quiere ganar a Chappy? Él siempre lo catalogo como un desperdicio de papel, tiempo y dinero; entonces ¿Por qué intenta ganar la competencia? Ichigo me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia algún lugar mientras veo a Ishida y a Inoue correr en le dirección opuesta. Su mano es cálida, fuerte, grande y suave a la vez; me toma como si me cuidara.

Todo esto es confuso, el amor digo. Hace diez meses no tenia idea de que Ichigo podía llegar a ser así de sobreprotector, así de lindo; es una parte de él que nunca había visto. El que estuviese celoso de Shouta-kun solo me confirmo lo que aquella vez en San Valentín me dijo. "Te amo" No ha vuelto a decir esa palabra tan clara y fuerte como esa vez con Libby en la panadería, solo aquella vez me miro y me dijo sinceramente que me amaba.

Lo que nos paso hace unas semanas por culpa de los exámenes fue algo inesperado también y que me hizo indefensa y débil. Cada vez que Ichigo me ignoraba mi corazón se desgarraba, sangraba y dolía mucho, fue horrible; no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo otra vez. No quiero que Ichigo deje de tomarme de la mano pero el se suelta y una opresión dolorosa se hace presente en mi pecho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amo tanto? ¡Eh! ¿Qué acabo de decir?... ¿Lo amo… tanto? Lo amo, eso lo se pero ¿Tanto al extremo de no saber que hacer si se aleja?

—Ichigo… —Le hable algo confundida por su actitud. No lo entiendo; primero estaba enojado y luego, de la nada, me trata bien.

Siento sus manos en mis hombros — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas recostarte? Dímelo y te llevo a casa.

—Pero Chappy…

—Yo cobrare al estúpido conejo por ti, Rukia —Sentí como quería cargarme pero me aleje rápidamente— ¿Qué tienes?

El tiempo corría y yo no quería alejarme de él. Si me dejaba en su casa me sentiría sola ya que Kurosaki-dono y las mellizas también participan en la contienda. Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

—Nada, es solo que no tenemos tiempo para pelear o estar hablando ¡Hay un Chappy por ganar!

_FIN POV Rukia_

**Ese mismo día. 19:58 Hrs.**

Ichigo y Rukia habían encontrado tan solo un huevo. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. Ya estaban todos reunidos en la plaza central de Karakura, solo dos minutos separaban al verídico ganador del Chappy enorme envuelto en celofán y con un moño rosa que se alzaba detrás del escenario.

El pelinaranja miro de reojo a su novia; su mirada era de tristeza y anhelo por no poder llevarse ese maldito Chappy a casa ¡¿Dónde mierda estaban Orihime y Uryuu? Hace más de dos horas que no se les veía, sino habían encontrado el huevo entonces que se regresaran. Ya no había vuelta atrás; de pronto una sirena sonó al aire lo que dio a entender a todos que la competencia había culminado.

— ¡Bien, quiero que se acerque aquí la persona que encontró los veinte huevos de pascuas!

El silencio era sepulcral y la pareja no lo creía: Nadie había llegado a los veinte huevos. Rukia estaba feliz por eso pero a la vez triste ya que ese hermoso Chappy iba a ser devuelto a la tienda de dulces pero una mano conocida en su hombro la saco de sus cavilaciones. Se giro para ver a su amiga Orihime agitada y cansada de tanto correr.

—Inoue —Le miro y la ayudo a respirar— Ya no importa, Inoue, nadie completo los veinte huevos.

—Sabia que todo esto era una trampa —Exclamo fastidiado el pelinaranja.

Cuando Orihime recupero el aliento se metió la mano al bolsillo y de ella saco el último huevo de pascuas. Rukia le miro con los ojos abiertos, jalo la manga de Ichigo y este igualmente se sorprendió. Habían ganado. El Chappy gigante era suyo ¡Habían ganado!

— ¡Al parecer nadie recolecto los veinte huevos así que el Chappy volverá a la tien…! —Un grito no lo dejo terminar.

— ¡Alto! ¡Aquí! ¡Tenemos los veinte huevos! —Gritaba Rukia a mas no poder mientras en una mano cargaba la bolsa con los veinte huevos y con la otra jalaba a Ichigo por la solapa de la casaca.

El presentador se sorprendió— ¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer tenemos un ganador! —Rukia e Ichigo subieron al gran estrado— ¡¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa? —Le dio el micrófono a Rukia quien tenía las mejillas rojas de excitación por llevarse ese Chappy de chocolate gigante.

— ¡Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia!

— ¡¿Y usted, amigo mío? —Le dio el micrófono a Ichigo.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¡Felicidades, Rukia e Ichigo! ¡Han ganado este hermoso Chappy de chocolate bíter de tres metros de alto y un premio sorpresa!

Todo el público presente aplaudió a los que habían ganado el conejo gigante. La morena estaba más feliz que una lombriz y dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el muñeco de tres metros hecho de chocolate; Ichigo solo atinaba a ver lo feliz que estaba Rukia pero después sintió una mirada peculiar. Extraña. Como de admiración y cariño a la vez. Volvió la cabeza al público y lo vio.

Shouta Usami, quien estaba entre el publico, tenia la mirada puesta en Rukia y la veía como si fuera una admiración, una obra maestra. Kami-sama amparara a ese pobre iluso porque era lo único que podía hacer: Verla como si fuese una pintura, nada más. Ichigo se encargaría personalmente de que ese tipo jamás de los jamases tocara a Rukia.

Pero esa miradita que le dedicaba el actorcito a Rukia, le estaba superando así que, entre los aplausos de la gente y del presentador, Ichigo tomo a Rukia por el brazo y la empujo a sus labios. Todos comenzaron a silbar y a mandarles piropos; todos menos Shouta quien los veía con cara de pocos amigos, mas específicamente, veía a Ichigo como si de un perro sarnoso se tratara. En medio del magnifico beso, Ichigo abrio los ojos y, por segunda vez, Shouta y él cruzaron miradas. La primera vez casi se desata el infierno y esta vez iba a ser peor; ambos ojos destilaban un venal odio el uno por el otro, la razón: la dama a quien Ichigo estaba besando fervientemente.

Por que a Shouta solo le habían bastado dos horas para empezar a enamorarse de Kuchiki Rukia; mientras que a Ichigo le tomo un año y medio darse cuenta de que la amaba y que no iba a perderla tan fácilmente, menos con un tipo así. Ishida pudo notas la tensión en la mirada de Kurosaki, se dio cuenta de que miraba con animadversión a alguien del público ¿Seria a él? No, no le miraba. Giro su cabeza y dio con la persona indicada. Lo reconoció con facilidad ¡Era Shouta Usami, el actor 'prodigio' de Karakura! ¡El que había ganado premios a mejor actuación desde que empezó a hablar! ¡Había salido por la Tv japonesa! Ishida concluyo que ese era el actor con el cual Kuchiki había representado una muy buena escena y era la causa de los inminentes celos del pelinaranja.

Ambos se miraban con odio. Obviamente, el beso termino con el aplauso de todos; Rukia estaba algo avergonzada por lo que había hecho Ichigo pero el nombrado solo tenia la vista puesta en el actorcito ese. Rukia Kuchiki era su novia, la amaba e iba a luchar por ella con garras, diente y corazón. Solo el Quincy pudo darse cuenta de la batalla que ambos estaban empezando.

—Aquí se va a desatar el infierno… —Susurro para si mismo. No iba a dejar que Orihime se enterara, ya era suficiente que la hubiesen reñido en sus clases de cocina por hacer cosas insólitas.

Esta era una guerra por el corazón de Kuchiki Rukia; los jugadores: Ichigo Kurosaki y Shouta Usami, él no se iba a meter ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Esto era entre ellos dos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

***Waaaa~ tengo sueñito :') ¡Pero no importa porque cumpli! ¡Subi el capitulo siete! Yo creia fervientemente que no lo iba a subir porque no lo habia terminado, asi que hoy tome la computadora desde las 4 de la tarde hasta... bueno hasta ahora (Informacion: aqui son las 23:33 Hrs.) Asi que wiii! pude subir el capitulo antes de que me matasen por no cumplir con subirla esta noche xD. **

***Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado su lindo review, ya los conteste todos ^^. **

***Ok. En este capitulo entra un personaje Ooc, el cual yo no tenia pensado meter, pero surgio de una llamada telefonica (My BFF [My Best Friend Forever] :D) que me comento que odiaba a su hermanastro porque era un perro y otras lisuras que no deberian mencionarse; el tema es que, entre borma y broma con el zanjon que yo tengo cavado detras de mi casa donde con mi BFF metemos a los chicos(as) que odiamos y hacemos, literalmente, que los viole mi mafia de zambos rusos xDD (?) [Lease... ¿Porque les cuento de mi zanjon personal? XD] metimos a su hermanastro y asdff... La cosa es que pense ¿Como se veria un tercero en el fic? ¿Metido en el Ichiruki? ¿Como reaccionarian ambos? Hummmm... asi fue como nacio Shouta Usami :D. **

***Y para los fanaticos de Chappyri (o sea, yo XD) ¡Rukia cumplio uno de sus sueños! ¡Se gano un Chappy de tres metros de alto de puro chocolate! :D ¿Quien michi puede comer tanto chocolate? (Me alza la mano :L)**

***La serie de los ochenta de la que habla Ichigo es "Matrimonio con hijos" ¡Es la fregada xD! Quien la halla visto me entiende y quien no pues trata sobre un matrimonio con hijos (Duh!) Al Bondi (el padre tacaño con ganas de asesinar a su esposa e hijos... y tambien porque no a Marcy xD), Peggy Bondi (La pelirroja sangrona que puede escuchar a miles de millas el sonido de un dolar en el bolsillo de Al) Kelly y Bot Bondy (Los hijos que igualmente lo dejan sin nada al pobre Al, mas que con su misma miseria. Kelly no es muy inteligente y Bot es un maldito mercenario pervertido xD, como que se parece a Urahara). En fin, la serie es divertidisima y se las recomiendo mucho. Mas de una carcajada me han sacado xD. Los Bondi son la fregada! **

***Hay dos reviews que no pude contestar porque no estaban registrado asi que ¡Aqui van sus respuestas Harumi y yoxxa! Harumi:**_(Muchisimas gracias por tu review ^^. Me alegra tanto que te halla gustado desde un comienzo y no te preocupes si no me dejabas review, con que lo hallas leido me basta :D. La verdad es que la relacion en una pareja es complicada por que hay de todo: Drama, comedia, tragedia y finalmente una separacion, de algun modo u otro siempre la hay. Asi que pense en relatar la historia de la relacion de ambos :) veremos que tal sigue el fic jeje. Al parece me esmere en el capi cuatro con el cumple de Byakuya ¡Pero es que cuando uno piensa en el cumple de Byakuya + Ichigo + Rukia + perdiendo la virginadad + Renji de mesero da como resultado el caos XD! Espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas, Harumi y espero que me des tu comentario al respecto ¡Good Luck, Harumi-san! :D_). **yoxxa:**_(Si, yoxxa, parece que es el clima todo frio y romantico que hacen que las ideas dramaticas salgas a la luz y no te preocupes que hare otro asi todo romanticon y asdf xD; soy de esas personas, lamentablemente, a las cuales les gusta el romance pero con sangre [Como buena fan de crepusculo y harry potter que soy º0º] Por Tite Kubo no te preocupes que me han llegado mis sospechas que para el final tendremos algo, ¡un indicio siquiera!, de Ichiruki *º*. Espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas y nos vemos pronto ¡Good Luck, Yoxxa-san! :'D)_

_*****_**El proximo capitulo lo tendre listo a mas tardar si no es el otro viernes bien entrada la noche (como a las doce o una xD) sera el sabado por la tarde (Aunque lo dudo xk, como es fiestas patrias en mi pais, mi familia viene de juerga los tres dias seguidos... No mentia cuando les dije que mi familia es disfuncional .0.). Pero no pasa de la otra semana y... ****¡Por fin, vagaciones... digo, vacaciones :D! En fin, espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ^^. ¡Good Luck, everyone!**

***Para saber su opinion acerca de este capitulo solo tienen que darle click al botoncito verde, aqui abajito :3. **


	8. 18 de Abril

**Accidentally in love**

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**8. **

"**Life is a Party" By Aaron Carter**

**Seis meses de novios.**

Faltaba un día. Tan solo un día.

Después de la pesca de huevos de pascuas en Karakura, todo había ido de lo mas normal posible… Ok, no todo, el premio sorpresa que se había ganado aun no lo había reclamado y la verdad ya se estaba hartando de que todo el mundo le dijera lo que tenia que pedir. Ichigo le dijo "_Cómprate un departamento con dos habitaciones y por favor llévame contigo_", el pelinaranja ya estaba hastiado de estar en la casa junto a su padre y, según él, necesitaba mudarse cuanto antes. Orihime le dijo "_Cómprate una cocina equipada ultimo modelo y así prepararemos todos los postres habidos y por haber"_ Y aunque la chica de grandes atributos estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, aun no se arriesgaba a cocinar con ella.

Todos sus amigos le fueron pidiendo algo en lo que ella y el susodicho pudieran disfrutar. Tatsuki le dijo: "_¡Organiza la mejor fiesta del mundo!"_ Aunque no era una mala idea, Rukia no conocía a muchas personas del mundo real ¿Con quien compartiría la fiesta? Y como un rápido destello se dio cuenta de que podría invitar a algunas personas de la sociedad de almas.

Pero, apartando eso de lado, hace aproximadamente tres días se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: Cumplía seis meses de "feliz" noviazgo con Ichigo Kurosaki ese sábado ¡¿Cómo lo podía haber estado olvidando? ¡Ah, sí! Es que no habían tenido tiempo ni para pensar, sobre todo Ichigo, quien, al haber ocupado el segundo puesto en la lista de honor, tenia que esforzarse el doble para poder dar el examen a la universidad de Tokio y para eso desde mayo se había inscrito en un curso de reforzamiento todas las tardes.

La morena lo había estado pensando mucho, pensando en que demonios hacer ese sábado. Una cena romántica seria algo aburrido, incluso para ella, una película categoría: "Mayores de 18" podría no ser tan aburrido pero el factor "enano" y el factor "edad" no le colaboraban mucho a ella, así que la idea estaba descartada. Y entonces, hace dos días, en el almuerzo, Tatsuki y Orihime dieron en el blanco.

_Flash Back—_

—_Aun sigo pensando que la idea de la fiesta se debe hacer, Kuchiki —Era la boxeadora quien hablaba— Si quieres no vayas pero yo necesito distraerme con algo que no sean libros ¡La verdad me jode que todo el mundo este tan pendiente de sus resultados! _

_La pelinaranja saco un pírex, el cual contenía una sopa de color rojo, lo abrió y el intenso aroma a tomate, pimienta y perejil invadió los sentidos de las tres chicas. _

— _¡¿Qué rayos has traído, Orihime? —Se asusto Tatsuki. _

—_No hay de que preocuparse, Tatsuki-chan. Es la sopa que hicimos ayer en clase de cocina, según Masashiro-sensei, se llama Gazpacho —Comenzó a recordar las lecciones del día anterior en su clase de cocina— Es una sopa a base de tomate, perejil, pimienta, comino y verduras, se sirve fría y es servida normalmente a los vegetarianos o a los NO amantes de la carne. _

_Créanlo o no, Orihime Inoue estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. _

—_Entonces ¿Es definitivo, Kuchiki? ¿Harás el picnic en la noche? —Espeto mientras daba un mordisco a su onigiri. _

—_Sí. Tengo el lugar correcto, la excusa perfecta y los fuegos artificiales será el cobro por el premio que me gane en la colecta de huevos —La Kuchiki vio como Inoue acercaba la cuchara a su rostro— ¿Qué haces, Inoue? _

—_Pruébala, por favor, di: Ahh~ _

_Miles de gotitas anime empezaron a salir de la cabeza de Tatsuki quien intentaba contener a la chef para que no envenenara a la ex shinigami. _

—_Orihime, no creo que Kuchiki quiera probar tu sopa. _

— _¿Por qué no? _

—_Por que ya esta llena._

_Era mentira pero mas vale la pena prevenir que lamentar. _

—_Pero una cucharada no va a hacer daño. _

_Retiro lo dicho. _

—_Se que Ichigo es un aburrido pero no dejes que te convierta en una "odiadora" de fiestas, Kuchiki ¡Recién estas empezando a vivir la vida, literalmente hablando! ¡No dejes que el huraño de Ichigo te quite la juventud! — ¿Me parece o esta hablando como Rock Lee de Naruto? _

_En eso la pelinegra boxeadora tenía razón: Ichigo odiaba las fiestas y estaba empezando a odiarlas ella también para no dejarlo solo con su humor pesimista. La última vez que fue a una fiesta fue en la de su cumpleaños, la cual hasta ahora no recuerda casi nada, pero si no hubiera trago… no, ciertamente el trago es algo necesario para una fiesta. _

_Tatsuki había tocado un punto muy importante en su nueva vida, la carencia de diversión en ella. Ahora ¿Qué tal si pedía los fuegos artificiales y una enorme fiesta? ¿Pero donde la harían? Entonces, como un perro corriendo a sesenta kilómetros por hora (?), la idea se le vino a la mente: Pedir los fuegos artificiales para ese día… ¡Y una enorme fiesta! ¿Dónde? ¡En la tienda de Urahara! _

_Su rostro se lleno de júbilo y decisión. Lo había decidido. _

—_De acuerdo, Tatsuki —Hablo la morena Kuchiki— Haremos la fiesta… _

— _¡Sí! _

—…_Pero también el picnic, la verdad a Ichigo no le va a gustar nada ir a una fiesta así que el picnic de algún modo compensa el que me ausente por una noche._

— _¡Kuchiki-san! ¡¿Qué vas a cocinar para el picnic? —Preguntó Orihime con los ojos brillándole de la emoción. Sí, ella quería preparar la cena. _

_No era que no le agradece su comida, no era que le disgustase ella, el caso es que ¿Y si en una de esas se le ocurre meterle alguna cosa extraña, Ichigo y ella terminen por comerlo y no vivían para contarla? Pero, ahí estaba, con la cara de perro lastimado ¡Oh, mierda! No se le podía decir que "no" a la cara de perro lastimado ¡Jamás! No había de otra y que Kami-sama los amparase a ambos. _

—_Bueno… —Tatsuki se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que iba a hacer y comenzó a mover las manos negativamente— Te iba a pedir si podías cocinar algo para nosotros, Inoue —Se golpeo la frente al oírle decir lo que temía. _

_Inoue Orihime era la cocinera inexperta más feliz de toda la tierra. _

—_¡Claro que sí, Kuchiki-san! —Grito con mucha emoción— ¡Prometo que les hare la mejor cena que hallan probado jamás! _

_Tatsuki sabia que ya no habría marcha atrás por lo que esperaba que Rukia supiera en lo que se había metido pero ahora tenía la mente en el desesperado libertinaje que necesitaba. _

—_Entonces ¿Dónde y cuando es la fiesta, Kuchiki?_

_La morena giro a verle. _

—_Bien, será el 18 de abril. _

— _¿El mismo día? —Dio una mordida a su onigiri._

—_Sí. En la tienda de Urahara. No se preocupen solo vayan a eso de las diez ese día, todo va a estar listo. _

— _¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Urahara-san te deje usar su tienda como antro de fiesta? —Pregunto la pelinaranja. _

_La mirada de Rukia se volvió algo tenebrosa. Cuando esa mirada se volvía tenebrosa, el plan más efectivo del mundo se estaba maquinando en esa pequeña mente suya. _

—_Oh, tengo mis métodos. _

_Fin Flash Back—_

Todo estaba yendo viento en popa.

Ichigo ni enterado de la fiesta ni del picnic que había planeado, estaba mas concentrado en hablar con Ishida sobre matemáticas, calculo I y otras cosas que a ella le valían un soberano pepino. El plan "Sacar a Urahara de Karakura" había salido perfecto, según el sombrerero, se había ganado un viaje a la playa por un día, casualmente el sábado, y regresaría el domingo por la tarde. Rukia solo había invitado a Renji a venir a la fiesta pero Abarai le comento a Ikkaku, Ikkaku le dijo a Yumichika, Yumichika le dijo a Kira, Kira le dijo a Momo, Momo le dijo a Matsumoto y Matsumoto paso la voz a toda la sociedad de almas. Como ven iba a ser monumental.

Apartando claro que todo el instituto Karakura, invitado por Tatsuki, iba a asistir a la fiesta en la tienda de Urahara ¿E Ichigo seguía sin darse cuenta? No por mucho tiempo.

Ese día, por la tarde, mientras alistaba sus cosas para irse escucho a unos chicos del salón 3-2 hablar sobre una fiesta y fue cuando lo vio.

¡¿Cómo era posible? ¡Jamás se había dado cuenta y ahora recién, cuando lo conocía, lo veía en todas partes! ¡¿Por qué estaba viendo a Shouta Usami salir del salón 3-2? Debía de ser una alucinación.

—Sí, debo estar alucinando —Volvió a mirar fijamente al chico. Cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes, masomenos de su estatura, piel pálida y un andar petulante. No, definitivamente era él y no una estúpida alucinación.

Shouta se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba con odio y al darse la vuelta supo perfectamente de quien se trataba. Dejo a sus amigos, quienes se fueron ante el ambiente tenso que se empezó a formar entre ellos, y se acerco despacio hacia Ichigo.

No sabia si golpearlo o sacar su zampakutou y mandarlo directo al Rukongai por que era obvio que nadie lo iba a extrañar en el mundo de los vivos "_Por lo menos yo no"_ Pensó el shinigami mientras se detenía frente al rubio de ojos verdes.

—Vaya, así que el pandillero que acosaba a Rukia-chan estudiaba aquí ¿eh? Que casualidad —Su actitud era la de un completo petulante.

La vena en la frente había salido a la luz— Y yo pensé que un tipo como tu estaría estudiando en uno de esos colegios privados para pijos, jamás en un lugar como este. Que decepción.

—La decepción es mía al enterarme que Rukia-chan tiene a un novio tan corriente como tu —Sonrió ante el notable enojo de su contrincante— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien mejor te quite a Rukia-chan? ¿Temes que yo te la quite? Por que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, pandillero.

En un acto de pura fuerza bruta, Ichigo cogió por la solapa a Shouta y lo estampo contra la pared.

—Escúchame, como sea que te llames, ponle un solo dedo a Rukia, ten la valentía de tocarla y juro que no veras de nuevo el amanecer ¿Entendiste? Ella es mi novia, no es nada tuyo. No voy a permitir que la embauques tan fácilmente, antes muerto a verla engañada por un tipo como tu.

La verdad es que el veneno que soltaba Ichigo era de miedo. Jamás en su vida había tenido el ceño tan fruncido como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Byakuya. Esto era de miedo pero Shouta no se inmuto para nada, uno tiene que decir lo que piensa en todo momento y él no era del tipo de personas que se inmutaba ante una provocación, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

El shinigami lo soltó, él se irguió derecho, paso de largo y antes de irse le dijo:

—Dices cosas tan divertidas ¿Ella es tu novia? —Lo vio directo a los ojos con animadversión— ¿No se supone que los novios siempre salgan juntos? ¿Sobre todo un viernes por la tarde? Por que, cuando conversaba ayer con Rukia-chan —Ichigo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ante lo que acababa de decir el infeliz ¿Rukia sabia que Shouta estudiaba allí? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?— me comento que no habían podido salir juntos por "tus" problemas con el estudio, así que me ofrecí para llevarla de compras y ella acepto ¡Te digo además que la pasamos muy bien!

Se lo estaba buscando. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños, los nudillos estaban tan blancos como la espada de Rukia.

—No te diré de que hablamos ya que le prometí a Rukia-chan no decir nada —Volvió a caminar a la salida— Solo te diré que su mejilla es realmente suave y blanca. Adiós, pandillero —Se despidió con la mano en lo que desaparecía por los pasillos del instituto.

El rostro de Ichigo era un poema que se leía de esta manera: Celos, envidia, celos, coraje, ganas de matar a Shouta, mas celos, impotencia, decepción pero sobre todo predominaban los instintos de cargarse a alguien en ese mismo lugar ¿Quién fue el que pago las consecuencias?

— ¡I-CHI-GO! ¡Que bueno que aun no te has ido! ¡Acompáñame a… AGHHJJ!

Sí, el pobre de Keigo.

**Casa Kurosaki. Ese mismo día. 22:00 Hrs.**

Estaban los dos solos en el cuarto del pelinaranja. No, no haciendo cosas indebidas, eso viene después de la medianoche. Simplemente estaban haciendo las cosas que normalmente hacían.

Rukia estaba realmente muy emocionada por lo que iba a acontecer al siguiente día ¡Seis meses! ¡Que gran logro! Por que, la verdad, es que era un logro que hayan durado tanto pero el amor es extraño así que ¡Enhorabuena!

Por otro lado, Ichigo no podía concentrarse en química ¡Tenia las palabras de Shouta en la garganta! Haciendo eco en su cabeza, torturándole cada vez más. No lo podía soportar ¿Por qué Rukia no le comento que salió con Shouta Usami el día de ayer? ¿Cuáles fueron las razones por las cuales no quiso decirlo? Para Rukia era simple: Ichigo no podía ver ni en pintura a Shouta-kun y no le iba a jugar una mala pasada antes de su día especial. Pero la mente de Ichigo maquinaba situaciones alucinantes como las de Rukia y Shouta besándose, tomándose de las manos o, la más alucinante, Byakuya entregando a su hermana a Shouta en la boda de ambos ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Rukia —Hablo fuerte y claro. Ya no soportaba mas— Necesitamos hablar.

¿No se han dado cuenta de que cuando el hombre dice "Necesitamos hablar" las cosas empiezan a ir de mal en peor?

— ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? —Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama— ¿Necesitas apoyo con tus estudios? Por que yo puedo salir y dejarte estudiar, sabes que no hay ningún problema.

La fuerza invisible presiono severamente el corazón del shinigami sustituto. Le dolía y no sabía por que.

—No es eso —Su voz sonaba sombría. Tenia que decirlo directo, de frente y al punto— ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que saliste ayer de compras con Shouta Usami? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?

No era un buen comienzo por que, en vez de hablar, le estaba gritando. La shinigami, por otro lado, empezó a ponerse nerviosa ¡Soberana mierda! Sabía que no debía de mentirle a su novio pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer cuando tu amigo de teatro te invita a salir de compras y tu novio no lo puede ver ni en pintura? Pues rechazas la invitación pero TENIA QUE ir a verificar que la sorpresa para el día siguiente estuviese perfecta.

No conto con que quizás Ichigo se llegase a enterar… pero tampoco era para que le empezara a gritar.

—En primer lugar, no me grites, estamos hablando como personas civilizadas. En segundo lugar ¿Qué hay de malo con salir con un amigo del club de Teatro, Ichigo? Shouta-kun es mi amigo y compañero del club.

Aguarda, dijo… ¿Compañero? ¿Club de Teatro? ¡¿Amigo? Definitivamente se perdió una gran parte de la vida de la noble esa semana.

— ¿Cómo que es tu compañero en el club? Tu no estas inscrita a ningún club, Rukia —Pero sabia la respuesta de su novia.

—La verdad es que me inscribí en el club, Ichigo —El shinigami suspiro pesadamente en lo que pasaba ambas manos por su cabello— ¡¿Ves? ¡Esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar!

— ¡¿Qué querías evitar? ¡¿Qué me enterase por un tercero que pasaste toda una tarde con Shouta Usami y encima lo besaste? —Eso ultimo lo invento él pero lo confirmo cuando la shinigami bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada— ¡¿BESASTE A SHOUTA USAMI?

Ok. La ira de Ichigo no le llegaba ni a los talones a la de Aquiles.

—No puedo creerlo… —Se levanto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con una mirada furibunda y con el corazón dolido. Su novia le había traicionado— No pensé que eras de ese tipo de mujeres, Rukia, no pensé que… Dios…

—Pero él fue quien me beso, Ichigo —Se señalo la mejilla— Me beso la mejilla —Aunque hubiese pasado casi dos años en el mundo humano, Rukia aun no sabia la diferencia entre un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios— ¡Oh, dios, perdóname! ¡No sabia que besar a alguien en la mejilla era serle infiel! —Se tapo la mano con la boca— ¡Perdóname, perdóname, creo que me he pasado!

Pero no la podía culpar. No a Rukia, quien al parecer no sabia distinguir en un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios ¡Que ironía! Aun así, no podía enojarse con ella… pero si podía cargarse al hijo de puta de Shouta. Oh, el lunes, ese rostro de cartelera, iba a ser transformado por el de los actores que trabajaron en el videoclip de Michael Jackson: "Thriller".

Ichigo se volvió a sentar a su lado y la abrazo de una manera tierna, la noble no se lo esperaba pero se acurruco sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir del corazón de su novio, su calor.

—En serio que eres tonta —Le insulto— ¿Cómo puedes no saber cuando alguien te da un beso en la mejilla y otro en la boca?

— ¡Nunca me enseñaste! —Le reprocho— Solo se de los besos que nos damos cuando estamos solos ¡Lo que hizo Shouta-kun me tomo desprevenida!

"_Voy a matar a ese tipo tantas veces que a la enésima vez le dolerá morir"_ La mente de Ichigo imaginaba las mas sádicas escenas de cómo matar a Usami Shouta. Era su novia después de todo pero le serviría, de conocimiento, saber la diferencia de un beso en la mejilla a los que se daban ellos.

—Te voy a enseñar la diferencia para que no te dejes engañar otra vez —Hablo pícaramente mientras empezaba a besarla presurosamente, olvidándose de Shouta, de sus libros, solo concentrándose en su novia.

**Sábado 18 de Abril. 20:00 Hrs. **

No sabia como pero lo había logrado.

Tatsuki veía con asombro la mesa de Inoue Orihime toda llena de pírex con comida ¡Comestible comida! ¡Era increíble! ¡De verdad había cocinado, no era solo una alucinación! Rukia había estado dudando de sus dotes culinarias pero esto era más de lo que esperaba. En tres lindos pírex estaban decorados las tres comidas de una cena familiar: En el primer pírex se encontraba la entrada, Toriyaki de pavo; en el segundo pírex un pollo asado con un fino olor picante que invadía los sentidos y finalmente en el tercer pírex una tarta de frambuesas con miel.

—Orihime… ¿Lo has cocinado tu o lo has comprado? —Pregunto, aun muy alucinada para creer que eso era verdad— Dinos la verdad.

La pelinaranja no se vio insultada, por el contrario, sonrió amablemente y dijo:

—No, no. Lo he hecho todo yo con un poquito de ayuda de Ishida-kun pero solo un poquito —Era cierto.

—La verdad no me arrepiento de haberte dicho que nos cocinases, Inoue. Se ve delicioso —Comenzó a guardar los pírex dentro de la canasta de picnic— Bien, llevo la comida, la bebida, el mantel, terminamos el picnic rápido y pasamos por la tienda de Urahara ¡Ah! ¡Tatsuki! ¿Podrían encargarse tú y Renji de ubicar a los invitados y todo lo demás en lo que no estamos en la fiesta?

—Claro, no hay problema, Kuchiki. Yo y el cabeza de piña nos las arreglaremos.

Toda la mañana Ichigo había estado ayudando a su padre, que también colaboraba con la sorpresa, así que para mantenerlo ocupado, Kurosaki Isshin, le daba los quehaceres más insólitos pero todo fuese por que la sorpresa no se arruinara.

Ichigo no estaba de ánimos para hacer soberanas estupideces pero su padre le pagaba y necesitaba el dinero; ni modo. Su padre le libero de todos los quehaceres a las siete de la noche y le dijo que pasara por el rio, le dijo que había oído que iban a pasar fuegos artificiales ese día ¿Por qué? Ni idea, según Kurosaki Isshin, pero eso no le importaba al sustituto. Lo único que quería era encontrar a su novia, quien había desaparecido desde las nueve de la mañana de ese día ¿Qué le pasaba?

La noche anterior se habían "divertido" mucho en su habitación y no creyó que le molestase, así que se dispuso a encontrarla sea como sea y tener una noche tranquila, por que él tampoco lo había olvidado. Ese sábado cumplían seis meses de noviazgo ¡Que gran logro! Sí, él también pensaba de esa manera.

Dieron las ocho de la noche, el shinigami paso por el rio que le había dicho su padre y vio algo que jamás había visto en su vida. La verdad muchas veces pensaba que eran disfuncionales pero si actuaban como una pareja de enamorados. Sobre el pasto recién cortado estaba ubicada Rukia, sentada sobre una manta color azul marino, con una cesta de paja para picnic ¡Así que por eso había estado tan misteriosa toda esa semana! La verdad se esperaba algo como eso. Camino decididamente hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con usted? —Le dijo en un tono entre burlesco y teatrero, el sustituto.

La morena le miro divertida— ¡Por supuesto joven amigo! ¡Tome asiento que ahorita viene el conejo blanco a servirle el té!

El sustituto arqueo una ceja— En serio debes dejar de ver tantas caricaturas, Rukia —Se sentó en lo que se reía a carcajada limpia.

—Si no viera caricaturas —Dijo mientras servía un poco de gaseosa en dos vasos descartables— No se me hubiese ocurrido nada para hacer hoy; agradécele a Brandy y al señor bigotes este picnic, Ichigo tonto.

El sustituto bebió un poco de la gaseosa.

El picnic fue algo íntimo, algo que no habían compartido nunca por que, la verdad, ellos jamás fueron de ser románticos y etc. de cosas, por lo tanto esta era una nueva tradición, solo de ellos dos. Y cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, todo era perfecto, era la velada perfecta…

"Biip. Biip. Biip"

Como siempre las interrupciones eran lo que mas le jodian a Ichigo. El celular de Rukia sonaba a todo pulmón.

— ¿Es otro Hollow? Por que si lo es, juro que va a morir lenta y dolorosamente —Empezaba a hablar Ichigo mientras probaba un poco del Toriyaki, dándose cuenta de lo bien que sabia pero sin saber quien era el chef— Esta muy rico.

La pelinegra vio que no era ningún Hollow. Era un mensaje de Texto de parte de Tatsuki el cual decía: "Auxilio, son muchas personas, Auxilio" Al parecer no fue buena idea invitar a Matsumoto Rangiku que, como el alma de las fiestas que era, le iba a causar un embrollo realmente grande.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto el sustituto en lo que comenzaba a devorar el pollo asado.

—Es Tatsuki. Dice que tenemos que ir a la tienda de Urahara, ahora, que todo se esta saliendo de control ¡Si son apenas las nueves! ¡Por dios!

El sustituto no ataba ni desataba ¿Por qué Tatsuki estaba en la tienda de Urahara si el egoísta ese, se había ganado un viaje a la playa por ese día?

— ¿Qué hace Tatsuki en la casa de Urahara? —Pregunto mientras terminaba de devorar el pollo asado— En serio, Rukia ¿Dónde has comprado esta comida? Esta deliciosa.

—Inoue la ha preparado pero ¡Por que tenia que salirse todo de control! ¡No pensé que seria tan grande! Por que… ¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo estas bien? —Le paso la mano por sus ojos.

El sustituto había oído bien. No, no era una alucinación: Inoue había preparado esa cena ¡¿Cómo, con que y cuando? ¡Vete a saber yo! El estomago le comenzó a rugir, psicológicamente claro, y empezó a sentirse mal ¡Era la comida de Inoue, dioses santos!

—Creo que me siento mal, Rukia —Comenzó a tocarse el estomago. Pero la verdad era que Ichigo aun no asimilaba que Orihime había podido cocinar todo eso y el rugido psicológico iba en aumento— Rukia llévame a un hospital... ¡¿Rukia? ¡Escúchame, Rukia, me muero!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No exageres por dios! ¡Tatsuki actuó igual en cuanto probó la comida de Inoue! —Le paso un vaso con gaseosa— Ten, Tatsuki tomo un vaso de agua y le paso el asombro.

El sustituto tomo la gaseosa y ciertamente, todo el mareo, los rugidos en el estomago y la vinagrera paso. La verdad, cualquiera se sorprendería que así, de la nada, Inoue empezara a cocinar bien y eso era lo que había pasado, tanto Tatsuki como Ichigo se habían asombrado de lo bien que podía llegar a cocinar la pelinaranja.

Otro sonidito del molesto celular hizo que toda la velada se fuera a la mierda por que esta vez era una llamada de Renji.

— ¿Alo? —Contesto la pelinegra.

— _¡No se como, no me importa que estes semi-desnuda en el parque con Ichigo sobre ti pero tienes que venir a la tienda de Urahara! ¡Ahora! ¡Matsumoto ha abierto una puerta Senkai frente a los humanos trayendo galones sobre galones de sake! ¡Dudo mucho que estos niños tengan edad para beber, Rukia! ¡Apresúrate que la mitad de tu clase la esta idolatrando como si fuera "la diosa del sake"!_ —De fondo se podían escuchar los lamentos de varios conocidos de la clase 3-1, la clase en la que estaban Rukia e Ichigo, gritando "¡Viva la diosa del sake, Matsumoto!".

La verdad había sido una mala idea invitar a Matsumoto a esa "pequeña" fiesta ¡Sacré Bleúe!

—Bien, Renji, ya te oí. Voy en seguida ¡No me grites!

— _¡Mueve el culo aquí, Rukia! ¡Apresúrate que…!_ —Se corto la llamada. Presentía que cuando llegara, Renji iba a estar atado de pies y manos en el desván de Urahara.

—Aquí quedo el intento de aniversario, ni siquiera pudimos ver los fuegos artificiales completos. Que mala suerte —Refunfuño su novia.

Ciertamente había sido un día desastroso pero ¡Que rayos! Rukia le había preparado este picnic con una comida sumamente deliciosa, la cual Ichigo aun no procesaba, pero comestible al fin y al cabo. Era su día especial y no iba a arruinarlo un pelirrojo a punto de ser asesinado. Si iban a ir para la casa de Urahara, caminarían lentamente.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Se tomaron su tiempo para observar cada estrella, cada mosca que pasaba.

**Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara.**

La música sonaba estrepitosamente. Una muchedumbre de por lo menos quinientas personas estaban tomando y bailando como si la vida se le fuera. Orihime estaba junto a Chad, Ishida y Chizuru bebiendo un par de copas en lo que hablaban de sus logros actuales. Orihime se vanagloriaba de la estupenda cena que habían improvisado Ishida y ella, su novio se elogiaba a si mismo por haber entrado a un instituto de diseño de modas en el sur de Karakura. Chad empezaba a hablar acerca de mudarse a Tokio por la beca en ingeniería automotriz que había obtenido en una universidad. Chizuru se iba a anotar en una academia para lograr superar los exámenes de admisión de la universidad estatal de Karakura.

Pero ¿Dónde estaban Tatsuki y Renji?

Ambos estaban atados de pies y manos dentro de la tienda de Urahara, la cual era un completo desastre, con las bocas tapadas con cinta adhesiva. Créanme, no querrán saber quien les hizo eso.

**No tan lejos de la tienda de Urahara. **

Ichigo no era sordo y menos ciego, pudo ver a diez millas de la fiesta que se celebraba en la casa de Urahara ¿Por qué ese sombrerero loco celebraría una fiesta sin él? Lo que Ichigo no sabia era que Rukia había planeado todo eso de un viaje a la playa, en realidad Urahara llegaba a la mañana siguiente, quizás mentando madres por el embuste del viaje a la playa, y tenían que desaparecer antes de las siete de la mañana.

—Así que te gastaste el premio sorpresa en esta tontería —Le replico su novio— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Pudiste haber pedido un departamento para ti sola!

—Lo pensé pero, si te mudaras conmigo, envejecería muy rápido.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! —La voz dulce de Inoue los saco de sus cavilaciones. Se dirigieron a donde estaban tomando— ¡¿Y? ¡¿Qué tal les pareció la cena? ¡¿Rica, sabrosa, suculenta, especial, la mejor?

— ¡¿Entonces de verdad fuiste tu quien cocinaste, Inoue? —Grito, nuevamente asombrado el pelinaranja ¿Tan difícil era creer que Inoue podía cocinar bien?

La pelinaranja no se exasperaba, por el contrario, le daba mucho gusto comentar que ya sabia cocinar.

—Sí, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san me pidió que hiciera su cena de aniversario así que Ishida-kun y yo la hicimos, pero mas fui yo que él —Resalto la chef para que no le quiten el crédito por algo que había hecho ella.

—Increíble —susurro el pelinaranja mientras palmeaba los hombros en señal de satisfacción. Por fin su amiga había aprendido a cocinar, se lo merecía— Te felicito, Inoue.

—Gracias —Se sonrojo un poco para luego tomarse de la mano con Ishida— Si Ishida-kun no me hubiese guiado, habrían terminado severamente intoxicados.

¡Por fin se daba cuenta de que su comida era un peligro! ¡Aleluya!

— ¿Y bien, Kurosaki? —Pregunto Ishida en lo que se tomado su cuarto vaso de **cuba libre***.

— ¿Y bien que? —Le contesto algo malhumorado.

— ¿Te vas a quedar en la fiesta o vas a dejar a Kuchiki aquí?

Por un momento pensó en dejar a Rukia al cuidado de Ishida, no le gustaban para nada las fiestas, pero algo lo detuvo… o alguien.

— ¡Rukia-chan!

— ¡Oh, Shouta-kun! ¡Que bueno que hallas venido! —Le saludo la morena mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, ahora sabiendo ya lo que era, a Shouta, este solo sonrió dulcemente, vio el rostro de pocos amigos de Ichigo y la tomo del brazo.

— ¡Vamos, Rukia-chan! ¡Vamos a bailar!

"_Sobre-mi-cadáver-hijo-de-puta"_ Pensó rápidamente el shinigami. En dos pasos estuvo sosteniéndole el brazo izquierdo a Rukia mientras que Shouta sostenía el derecho. Era una escena típica de película romántica de Disney: El amigo de toda la vida sosteniéndole el brazo a la chica mientras que el chico popular y mas guapo le sostenía el otro brazo. En el caso de Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo, su novio, le sostenía un brazo y Shouta, su amigo y compañero de teatro, le sostenía el otro brazo.

La ex shinigami, al ver la intención que tenia Ichigo de bailar con ella, decidió no desaprovecharla, después de todo, muy pocas veces Ichigo Kurosaki decide que quiere bailar. Se deshizo del brazo de Shouta y le dijo cariñosamente:

—Lo siento, Shouta-kun, pero muy pocas veces a mi novio se le da por bailar ¡Es muy raro! Bailaremos en otra ocasión ¿Te parece? —_"No, amigo mío, jamás bailaras con mi novia"_ Fue el pensamiento posesivo de Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Esta bien, Rukia-chan. De todas maneras, en la obra que vamos a protagonizar, tendremos que bailar mucho —Esto lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos miel de Ichigo, quien tenia una mano en el sello shinigami, listo y decidido a matar cuantas veces se requieran a Shouta Usami— Disfruta la noche, Rukia-chan.

E Ichigo no tuvo más opción que quedarse en la fiesta, no se embriago y no encontraron ni a Renji ni a Tatsuki pero no se iba a dejar ganar por un idiota que se creía el rey del mundo y que todas las chicas eran de él. Rukia era _**su**_ novia y el actorcito ese lo iba a respetar a las buenas o a las malas.

**A la mañana siguiente. 08:00 Hrs. Tienda **_**destruida**_** de Urahara.**

La fiesta había acabado hace una media hora.

Renji y Tatsuki se habían logrado zafar de la cinta adhesiva ¿Cómo? Veto a saber yo, pero el caso es que terminaron peleando típicos Ichigo y Rukia antes de ser novios. Y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Tatsuki pudo romper las ataduras que la mantenían unida a Renji.

—Así que ella es la famosa, Matsumoto Rangiku ¿eh? —Hablo la boxeadora mientras desataba a Renji— Recuérdame jamás quitarle una botella de sake.

— ¡¿Quién diablos te manda a querer quitarle una botella en plena borrachera? ¡¿Qué te pasa? —Le grito en lo que se desataba los pies.

Tatsuki se levanto y abrió la puerta, dejando que el aire dominical invadiera la destruida tienda de Urahara.

— Es una lastima que no hallamos podido disfrutar nada de la fiesta ¡Demonios! ¡Se ve que estuvo buena! —Grito la pelinegra al ver todo el desastre.

—Si deseas ver fiestas como esta basta con que estes junto a Matsumoto —Le dijo mientras se paraba a su lado— Estas sogas me van a dejar marcas permanentes.

—Dímelo a mí —Se lamento Tatsuki en lo que caminaba en dirección a su casa.

El pelirrojo suspiro. La verdad no quería estar en la tienda de Urahara en cuanto regresara.

— ¿Tienes espacio en tu casa? No me quiero quedar a limpiar lo que no he hecho —Le pregunto mientras caminaban juntos en dirección a la casa de Tatsuki.

—Supongo que te puedes quedar en el desván.

Ambos voltearon en la esquina.

**Diez minutos después.**

Un decepcionado Urahara caminaba hacia su tienda, listo a tirarse una buena siesta después de haber sido engañado por esos malditos de la radio con que se había ganado un premio a la playa. Doblo en la esquina y vio botellas de sake rotas junto a botellas de ron y Whisky. Y cuando llego a su tienda, las maletas cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO AQUÍ? —Fue el grito del sombrero al ver parcialmente destruida su casa.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

***OH MY GACHI! Se que les prometi actualizar la semana pasada y comprendo si quieren matarme, lo cual no es una opcion por que tengo bueno guardaespaldas :'), pero tengo una excusa muy buena para no haber actualizado. No es la tipica "Me falta tiempo" "Me dio flojera" "Estoy en coma (?)" No xD. La semana pasada, el miercoles 28 de julio, pensaba que mi familia iba a ser una simple reunion para celebrar lo viejo que esta mi primo juan pero ¿En que acabo todo esto? En la ebriedad total, con decirles que mi tia bailo con la refrigeradora... eso me contaron xD. En fin, el viernes, aun con la cruda, yo iba a actualizar pero ¿Que paso? Mi lindo hermanito ese dia se bajo un virus alucinante a mi CPU y tuvieron que formatear mi computadora, ahi se fue la primera version de este capitulo. Luego, lo volvi a escribir, asi llegamos hasta el dia de ayer jueves en que mi prima vino con un USB maleadaso y PUM! Otra vez, la compu se reiniciaba a cada rato que tuvimos que desconectarla y yo me quede ayer sin maquina ¡PERO! No quise decepcionarlos asi que aqui me tienen, despues de mas de seis horas de escritura, hoy mismo he escrito este capitulo, no se como, pero lo he hecho :D. **

***Un consejo para los que tengan un hermano descargador de archivos piratas y una prima con problemas de autoestima y un USB maleado: Jamas, en la vida, nunca de los nunca, dejen que toquen la computadora ¡JAMAS! D: Por que sino... pues buena suerte :'). **

***Hubo alguien que me pidio RenTat ºWº, no recuerdo ahorita tu nickname pero gracias por darme la idea, tambien quiero ponerle algo de emocion con otras parejas a este fic. Y Shouta vuelve a atacar! Advierto que en el proximo capitulo aparecera un nuevo Ooc que perjudicara a Rukia ;), acepto sugerencias para nombres japoneses por que ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en ninguno D: **

***Agradesco todos los reviews que me han dejado ¡Son un apoyo excelente! Los respondere ahorita mismo por que, como dije, he escrito este capitulo hoy y la compu no la he tenido libre por que... bueno me da pena pensar en lo que le paso a mi otra CPU (LEASE: Ahora estoy en la CPU de mi papa) la otra la vienen a arreglar mañana D: **

***Cuba Libre: Es una bebida alcoholica hecha a base de Ron y Coca Cola, con un poco de jingerel ¡Hummmm~! Jam, jam, jam, jam, jam Delicius~! (Cito: Con esa bebida me embriago duro XD)**

***Espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado. Good Luck! **

***Para saber si les gusto o no, hagan click en el botoncito aqui abajito. Su comentario me sirve de mucho :'3. **


	9. 06 de mayo

Accidentally in Love

_Sunmary: Por que el amor es como una caja bombones; hay sorpresas en él, cosas buenas y malas, recuerdos dulces y agrios. El amor no es planeado y a veces simplemente accidental._

**9.**

"**Guapa" By Diego Torres**

**Cumpleaños de Yuzu y Karin.**

Había estado hablando por semanas de eso.

Un padre jamás dejara de parlotear de lo orgulloso que esta por que su hija llegue a la dulce adolescencia; en este caso el que armaba tremendo escándalo era Isshin Kurosaki que, al estar a dos días del cumpleaños de sus hijas, estaba tan alterado y paranoico que Ichigo le había amenazado con mudarse sino calmaba sus nervios. Llegar a los 13 años era importante. Es una edad en la que dejas los infantilismos, dejas las muñecas y las reemplazas por kilos sobre kilos de maquillaje contra el agua, en algunas niñas el efecto era retardado, como Karin a la cual le valía todo eso del maquillaje, pero a otras le llegaba mucho mas rápido de lo normal, como a Yuzu quien una semana antes ya había empezado a usar el temido "brasier".

Isshin estaba más paranoico que nunca. A Yuzu le hacia ponerse unos tres suéteres para que no se le notase la tira del brasier ¡Y estaban llegando al verano, por dios! Karin por suerte, rescataba a su hermana de las garras de su loco padre, pero ella tampoco se salvaba. Karin solía llegar entre las 5 y 6 de la tarde de su entrenamiento de futbol ¿Y ahora? Isshin la iba a recoger a todos los entrenamientos diciendo que no quería que su hija tuviera malas juntas y, como toda adolescente normal, la pelinegra solo rezaba para que la tierra se la tragase por la vergüenza ¿A quien en su sano juicio le gusta que su padre le este controlando cada momento de su vida?

A nadie. Menos a Karin que era muy independiente para su edad, al igual que Yuzu. Por el lado de Ichigo, él estaba de lo mas normal posible. Sabia que a sus hermanas le llegaría la hora de madurar y lo aceptaba, al contrario de su padre, él no hacia tremendo escándalo por que llegaban tarde o que se veían con chicos. Ichigo sabia que sus hermanas no eran tontas, se sabían cuidar y merecían su espacio pero Isshin no quería ver eso, para él, aun seguían siendo las niñas de siete años que lloraban si se le rompía la cabeza a su Barbie. Sabía que tenía que aceptar que sus hijas ya cumplían 13 años ese viernes, eran adolescentes, por lo cual decidió despedir esa niñez con una fiesta en su casa.

Cualquier padre pensaría en hacerle una fiesta con luces sicodélicas, igual que esos clubs en LA pero solo a Isshin Kurosaki se le ocurre contratar a payasos, magos, animadores de fiestas infantiles, cajas sorpresas de McDonald, etc. Como dicen: A un padre le cuesta más darse a la idea que sus hijas ya no son niñas. En el caso de Isshin pues…

— ¡Ya déjame, viejo pervertido! —Fue el grito descomunal de Karin al verse acosada por su propio padre— ¡Yo puedo ir solita a la escuela! ¡Tengo pies, tengo manos…!

— ¡Y también busto! ¡¿No ves como todos esos niños te miran, Karin?

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Largo, vete, desaparece, huye, corre, atrápalo! ¡Lo que sea, solo déjanos en paz! —Toda la gente a su alrededor comenzó a verlos extraño… cualquiera lo haría.

— ¡Pero quiero protegerte!

— ¡Yo puedo patear traseros solita, me se cuidar sola y cuido a Yuzu todo el tiempo! ¡Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte! —Tan mala suerte tiene Ichigo que justo pasa por ahí— ¡Mira ahí esta Ichigo con una chica!

— ¡¿Dónde?

Isshin se descuido tan solo un segundo, vio a su hijo caminar con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, masomenos de su altura. Era extraño, en Japón las chicas no eran tan altas como esta, que parecía medir 1.70 como mínimo, pero daba para más. Se distrajo por cinco segundos para mirarlo a ambos charlar y reírse ¿En serio era su hijo? ¿El arisco, anti-social que no pela a ninguna chica? ¿Ese era Ichigo Kurosaki? Quizá se estaba equivocando pero el intenso color naranja de su cabello era inconfundible. Solo había una manera de saber si era su hijo.

— ¡Ichigo! —Grito.

El aludido se giro. Ciertamente era su hijo pero ¿Quién era la muchacha alta que estaba con él? Ichigo pensaba evadir a su padre, que de seguro le haría tremendo rollo por conversar con una amiga, pero no podían correr y lugar donde ocultarse no había; ni modo. A enfrentar el alboroto de Isshin.

— ¿Qué quieres, viejo? —Le respondió de mala manera. Estaban en una calle concurrida de la ciudad.

—Pues tus hermanas se acaban de escapar pero ya las encontrare luego —La chica se le acerco a Ichigo por atrás— Buenos días.

La castaña le sonrió amablemente y dijo —Buenos días ¿Usted es el padre de Kurosaki?

—Sí, ese soy yo —Le dio la mano para saludarla— Disculpa los malos modales de mi tonto hijo que no sabe presentar a las personas.

— ¡Cállate, viejo! —Grito avergonzado el pelinaranja— Lo siento. Él es mi padre, Kurosaki Isshin, el que debería mantener el hocico cerrado —Esto lo dijo con una vena en la frente— Papá, ella es Lea una amiga de la academia.

—Soy Lea Da pello. Un gusto conocerlo, Kurosaki-dono —Acepto la mano de Isshin.

"_¿Da pello? Definitivamente ese no es un apellido japonés"_ Fue el pensamiento del patriarca Kurosaki ante la mención de ese extraño apellido. Casualmente se le hacia conocido pero no recordaba de donde "_¿Dónde he escuchado el apellido Da pello…? ¡Claro, ya recuerdo!" _

—Disculpa —Llamo la atención de Lea antes de que fuera jalada por Ichigo hacia otro lugar— ¿De casualidad tu padre se llama Víctor Da pello?

—Sí ¿Por qué? —Pregunto algo confundida la castaña.

Ahora a Isshin le parecía todo claro. Víctor Da pello había trabajado en el hospital tres años seguidos junto a él y a Ryuuken ¡Que curioso el destino! ¡Cuantas veces habían salido a almorzar los tres! ¡Cuantas veces habían ido por el café de la medianoche en sus turnos vespertinos! ¡Que tiempos! Era de esperarse que la hija de ese viejo compañero siguiera los pasos de su padre como medico pero había algo que le inquietaba tremendamente ¿Qué la familia de Víctor no vivía en Francia? Según recordaba Isshin, él le dijo que extrañaba mucho su país natal, Francia, y que esos tres años se le estaban haciendo una eternidad.

—Yo conozco a tu padre.

**Teatro de Karakura. Ese mismo día. 18:00 Hrs. **

La alarma sonó, lo que indicaba el fin del ensayo de la obra por ese día.

Su rutina era simple: Se levantaba a las seis, iba al instituto de ocho a tres de la tarde, de tres a tres y media llegaba hasta el teatro, de tres y media hasta las seis ensayaban la obra que iban a presentar en agosto, de seis a seis y media llegaba a casa, de seis y media a siete veía Disney Channel, de siete a ocho hacia su tarea, de ocho a ocho y media ayudaba con la cena en lo que Ichigo llegaba de la academia, de ocho y media a nueve y media cenaban, de nueve y media a diez conversaba con Ichigo, de diez a once terminaba de repasar sus líneas y de hacer su tarea, de once a once y quince se alistaba para dormir y a las once y media ya estaba dormida. De los hollows se encargaba Ichigo, aunque habían cedido y solo, de cinco noches, dos tenía que salir a matar hollows.

La obra que iban a presentar el 12 de agosto era un musical de la película "Alice in Wonderland" dirigida por Tim Burton (**N/A: Lo siento, tenia que poner esa película ¡La amo! Algún día espero trabajar con Tim Burton o de plan conocerlo y felicitarlo por sus grandes películas que me inspiran muchísimo:] ¡Aguante Tim!** ). Todos pensaran que Rukia haría el papel de Alicia pero no, no supero las expectativas de la profesora ¿Qué papel tenia? Rukia era la reina roja. Según Shiori-sama, la personalidad explosiva de Rukia encajaba perfectamente con la reina roja.

Pero esta producción era distinta a cualquier otra. Shiori-sama había tenido la idea de acompañarlo con arneses, trapecios, trampolines y muchas acrobacias rítmicas. Iba a ser una producción monumental ¿Dónde la iban a presentar? En el teatro de Karakura por supuesto y después lo presentarían en la inauguración de un orfanato que Shiori-sama estaba patrocinando. En fin, iba a ser monumental pero muy peligroso.

Esa primera semana de mayo habían ensayado las líneas, la otra semana seguirían con las líneas y luego empezarían a compilarlo todo con los arneses, los saltos y trampolines. Rukia no sabía en que rayos se estaba metiendo pero no le importaba por que le gustaba estar sobre el escenario, ser distintas personas o dos a la vez. No sabía por que pero cada vez que interpretaba a algún personaje sentía que podía hacer muchos más y la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

Ese día laboral había culminado. Shouta le había estado enseñando a afinar sus cuerdas vocales para poder hablar mas fuerte. El papel que interpretaba Shouta Usami era el del sombrerero loco pero él siempre obtenía los mejores papeles.

—Muchas gracias, Shouta-kun, por haberme ayudado con mis líneas —Le agradeció Rukia mientras caminaban hacia la estación de tren— La verdad no lo hubiese logrado sin ti.

—Mi trabajo es ayudar a la estrella de la producción —Con elogios se ganan a las personas pero Rukia no era idiota.

— ¡Ay, pero que dices! ¡Si yo no soy la protagonista! ¡Soy solo un personaje secundario! —Pero al parecer Rukia es demasiado o inocente o idiota para no notarlo.

Shouta tenía un plan, ciertamente no era para robar el banco nacional de USA pero algo era algo. Pretendía ser el "amigo cariñoso" por un tiempo, ustedes saben, ganarse la confianza de la chica, tener mas cercanía con ella y luego estacaría el golpe final ¿Cuándo lo pensaba hacer? En el estreno de la obra de teatro. Pero ¿No le temía a Ichigo? ¿A que le partiera el cuello o, en el mejor de los casos, lo dejara impotente? La verdad oculta de Shouta era simple: Era un mujeriego pero de los malos, de esos que cautivan a una mujer, obtienen lo que quieren de ella, en este caso el sexo, y luego las abandona a su suerte y con una gran carga en los cuartos posteriores o como se le diría en la actualidad, siendo madre adolescente.

Shouta tenía en mente que Rukia seria un muy buen partido en la cama y pensaba poner en marcha su plan en el estreno de la obra. "_Primero es separar a Kurosaki de ella y luego el resto será fácil"_ Ese era siempre el tonto pensamiento de un chico malo.

Finalmente entre conversación y plática amena llegaron a la calla de Shouta que, casualmente, estaba solo a cinco cuadras de la casa Kurosaki ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, ciertamente Shouta ya le había echado el ojo desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Bueno, Rukia-chan, aquí me quedo yo —Le dijo muy amablemente y en tono caballeroso— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Shouta-kun.

Siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, la morena, se encamino a la casa Kurosaki. Metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, escucho risas provenientes de la sala, camino lentamente y cuando llego a la sal no pudo creer lo que veía. Isshin estaba sentado en el asiento de uno, las gemelas en el sillón de tres personas e Ichigo estaba sentado en el sillón de a dos…

Con otra chica mucho mas bonita que ella a su lado.

**POV Rukia.**

¿Qué demo…?

— ¡Oh, Rukia, ya llegaste! —La voz de Ichigo se hacia lejana— Te presento a Lea, es una compañera de la academia a la que voy después de clases. Nos encontramos con el viejo por la calle y al parecer conoce a los padres de Lea ¿Qué casualidad no?

—Sí, que casualidad.

Fueron las únicas palabras que pude mencionar por que no había comprendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho Ichigo ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué le sonreía tan confiadamente a Ichigo si apenas la conocía? Su rostro era bello, parecía una de esas modelos que salen en "Runaway 16", es realmente hermosa.

—Así que tu eres la famosa Rukia —La tal Lea se levanto ¡Y una mierda! ¡Me dobla la altura! ¡Me siento tan… enana!— Oh, vaya, pensé que ibas a ser mas alta como Kurosaki era alto pensé que…

…

¡¿QUÉ CARAJO HA DICHO?

—Jajajajajajaja —La risa de Ichigo se hizo sonar en la casa. Oh ese idiota me las iba a pagar caro— Todos, cuando la conocen, piensan que es alta pero luego se dan con la sorpresa de que es una enana.

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! —Le grite, colorada por la furia. Me estaba avergonzando frente a su amiga de la academia… ese infeliz— Lamento que tengas que soportar a Ichigo todas las tardes, Lea-san —Para que vean que soy una buena actriz. Sí, estoy actuando por que la verdad tengo ganas de insultarla por lo que ha dicho ¡¿Qué yo iba a ser mas alta por que Ichigo era alto? ¡Por favor! ¡Me lleva un carajo que sea mas alta que yo, soy mas fuerte y ágil que ella, le puedo romper la canilla en un segundo sin ser tan alta!— Un gusto.

Veamos. Era alta, delgada, de cabello extremadamente lacio y largo de un color castaño, tenia buenas proporciones en los cuartos traseros y, aunque no podía competir con Inoue, al menos los tenia mas grandes que yo. Apartando, era **demasiado** alta ¡Casi de la altura de Ichigo y creo que todavía le sobrepasaba! Su piel tenia un bronceado tan… no se, era extraño ver a esa chica era tan distinta a mi, a Tatsuki, a Inoue, a cualquier chica de Karakura. Sus ojos eran verdes, hermosos verdes debo admitir, ¿serian lentes de contacto? Inoue me había dicho que podía cambiarme el color de los ojos con lentes de contacto.

Lea me sonrió amablemente. La verdad me estaba cayendo bien… hasta que volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Ichigo. Bien ¿Sabia ella quien era para Ichigo, no? Por que sino lo sabia pues, por mi, no habría problema en arreglarlo por la fuerza.

— ¿Te vas a sentar o no, Rukia? —Me hablo el idiota de mi novio señalando el sitio al lado suyo de la izquierda, ya que el de la derecha lo ocupaba Lea.

—Sí —Respondi levemente, sentandome a su lado.

—Rukia-chan, Lea es hija de un ex compañero del hospital que vino desde Francia por tres años por un doctorado y, si no me equivoco, ahora es profesor de Biología genética de la facultad de medicina de Marsella ¿no, Lea-chan?

—Sí. Mi papá trabajo mucho por ese doctorado y, cuando lo consiguió, realmente se realizo como persona y ahora ya no quiere ejercer su profesión sino intentar dar sus conocimientos a otras personas. El decano de la facultad de Marsella lo llamo y lo contrato para poder ser profesor de Biología Genética.

Ok. Todo esto de la medicina es interesante pero ¿Qué es Marsella? ¿Qué es decano? Primeramente ¿Qué es biología genética?

— ¡Increíble, Lea! —La voz de mi novio me saco de mis cavilaciones— ¡¿De verdad tu padre hizo todo eso?

— Sí, Kurosaki, aunque no lo creas.

—No, si lo creo solo me impresiona. He escuchado de Marsella, una de las mejores universidades para estudiar medicina en Francia, hay mejores pero esa es de prestigio —Vaya, Ichigo si que había investigado acerca de las universidades con facultad de medicina.

—Hey, ¿Te parece si otro día vienes a mi departamento y video chateamos con mi padre? Cada domingo él se conecta para saber como estoy aquí en Japón — ¿Qué ha dicho?— La verdad a veces pienso que no confía en mí.

¡Ah, ya recobre el sentido! Dijo que si Ichigo podía ir a su departamento para video chatear con su padre que, según sé, esta en Francia. La verdad es una buena oportunidad para Ichigo y no creo que haya problema en que yo vaya también.

— ¡Es una fantástica idea! —Casi grite como respuesta a la pregunta a de Lea.

— ¿Segura, Rukia? —Me pregunto Ichigo ¿Pero que pensaba? ¡Era una grandiosa oportunidad para poder entablar conversación con un doctor en medicina genética y lo que tenga que ver con eso! ¡Seria fantástico!

—Pero claro, idiota. Es una gran oportunidad.

—Cierto es una gran oportunidad…

Yo siempre tengo la razón.

—Pero lamento decirte, Rukia-san, que no podrás venir con nosotros.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —Repetí anonada.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto Ichigo.

—Mi padre es algo especial con las visitas a mi departamento y solo quiere ver a personas que tengan batas blancas y sean prospecto de futuro medico y, si no me equivoco, tu eres actriz ¿no?

Claro, cuando le conviene dice que soy actriz y, cuando no, me traiciona vilmente como Aizen. La verdad a veces pienso si realmente deberíamos estar juntos.

—Sí, soy actriz —Arrastré las palabras como si estuviera comiendo limón agrio.

—A mi padre le va a preocupar que vayas tu porque, viéndote, no tienes para nada pinta de medico.

…

Ok, puede que no sea tan inteligente como los demás pero es por que no he estado en el mundo humano el tiempo suficiente para saber que demonios significa "biología genética", incluso acepto que no tenga pinta de medico pero no voy a aceptar que sea ella quien me hable así ¡Ichigo jamás, ni siquiera cuando no estábamos de novios, me hablo así! ¡Jamás! ¡Y Lea como se llame no me va a denigrar así! ¡Antes que mi noviazgo, antes que todo, esta mi orgullo!

**FIN POV Rukia**

"_Sabia que era mala idea traer a Lea aquí ¡Mierda! Puedo sentir el aura homicida de Rukia"_ Una idea perversa paso por su mente "_¿Acaso estará celosa de Lea?"_ Una sonrisa involuntaria salió a la luz, su orgullo de hombre estaba por la nubes "_Bueno ahora sentirá lo que yo siento cuando la veo con Shouta Usami"_ Su sonrisa desapareció "_Demonios, hasta decir su nombre me produce vinagrera"_.

Las cavilaciones de Ichigo fueron interrumpidas por los pasos enojados pero decididos que Rukia dio hacia las escaleras mientras decía:

—Hagan lo que quieran —Su voz era lúgubre y destilaba venganza.

"_Rukia…"_ Fue el pensamiento de Ichigo ante la actitud de su novia. Era más que obvio que Lea sobraba ahí e iba a ser más difícil que Rukia cambiase esa actitud de "te voy a matar".

—Lea, creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa, se hace tarde —No quería sonar ofensivo ni nada por el estilo, era la primera amiga que hacia en la academia, no quería espantarla por los celos de su novia.

—Sí, tienes razón —Dijo mirando la hora, se levanto— Me despido, Kurosaki-dono —Hizo una pequeña reverencia— Chicas —Se despidió con la mano de las gemelas.

—Adiós, Lea-chan —La despidió Yuzu.

Karin había visto la reacción que tuvo Rukia ante la provocación de Lea. Se veía a kilómetros que quería con su hermano pero sabia del inconveniente factor "novia". Presentía que lo que restaba del año iba a ser… interesante. La verdad admiraba mucho mas a Rukia ahora porque, de haber sido ella, Karin le habría propinado un fuerte puntapié en el estomago por haberla ofendido de esa manera.

Sabía que Rukia era de la clase de chicas que no se dejaba manipular por nadie y que era fuerte. Sabía que tuvo que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no mentar madres hace un rato. La puerta se cerró e Ichigo inmediatamente subió al cuarto de las gemelas y abrió la puerta.

Encontró a Rukia ensayando una de sus escenas para la obra que no sabia de que trataba por que, sinceramente, no le había prestado atención en nada del teatro ¿Quién le mandaba a hablarle en hora de estudio? Pensó que lo haría fatal, como siempre, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que sonaba creíble su actuación. Aclarando algo; Rukia estaba de espaldas y no notaba la presencia de Ichigo.

— **¡¿Qué alguien no me puede traer un chanchito?*** —La verdad, no actuaba nada mal. La escena del chanchito era un tanto sádica por el abuso a los animales pero divertida a la vez.

—Siento decirte que no tenemos ningún chanchito en esta casa —dijo en un tono burlón Ichigo pensando que las cosas se suavizarían un poco si bajaba la tensión.

Lamento informales que solo empeoro las cosas.

—Lárgate, Ichigo. Tengo que ensayar —Ese era el tono mas indiferente y con la amenaza de "no me jodas" mas visible ¡Hasta un ciego vería la indiferencia en su voz!

Todos menos Ichigo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por que estas de tan mal humor? —Le encaro. Ichigo no era de las personas que se inmutaban ante una situación así— Habla ya, enana.

La morena se giro y le dio una de sus miradas más frías que Ichigo pudo sentir como se congelaba, literalmente, hasta la medula. No era buena idea hablar con ella en ese momento, por lo menos no hasta que se tranquilizara pero nosotros, los fans, conocemos a Ichigo Kurosaki: Atractivo, impulsivo, cabezota, inteligente cuando quiere serlo, protector y un largo etcétera, como también sabemos que hay momentos en que ser idiota es su lema principal.

—Ok. Ok. Ya párala ¿no? Pareces menopáusica con tus cambios de humor, solo te faltan los bochornos allí abajo—Dijo refiriéndose a la intimidad de su novia— y te puedo empezar a llamar "tiíta Rukia".

Pausa / Una pregunta a todas las lectoras ¿A que mujer, en uso pleno de todas sus facultades físicas y psíquicas, le gustaría que la llamasen menopáusica? ¡Ni a mi madre le gusta que la llamen así, y eso que ella esta en esa etapa! / Rebobinando.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió después de la frase sarcástica del pelinaranja? Digamos que el infierno se desato, literalmente hablando, en el cuarto de las mellizas.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES, DEGENERADO? ¡¿A QUIEN CARAJOS LLAMAS MENOPAUSICA?

En el transcurso de ese grito Rukia le lanzaba cosas, al azar, a Ichigo ¡Las cosas que estaban mas cerca a ella! Mala suerte la de Ichigo que el secador de pelo era lo primero que estaba a su alcance; bueno, el secador de pelo, y muchos mas objetos corto-punzantes. El pelinaranja esquivaba como podían los objetos, excepto el secador que le dio en la ingle y, soportando el dolor, siguió esquivando los objetos que apuntaban hacia su virilidad.

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO, RUKIA, CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —Le grito.

— ¡VETE, LARGO, FUERA DE MI CUARTO! —Le gritaba. Estaba realmente furiosa con Ichigo y con Lea; con Lea por haberla insultado indirectamente y con Ichigo por no haberla defendido. Se supone que el imbécil era su novio ¡Tenia que defenderla, maldición!— ¡AHORA!

Hay personas que no entienden con palabras y la fuerza bruta es la única manera de hacerlos entender. Ese era el caso de Ichigo Kurosaki que, al verse ya con varios moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo que desconocía que tenia, se vio en la obligación de alzar la bandera blanca pidiendo una tregua… hasta que Rukia tiro, "por accidente", un vaso de losa que habían dejado las mellizas en el cuarto y estampo contra la pared.

La taza se hizo añicos y un pedazo de vidrio impacto contra el brazo de Ichigo y no fue hasta que comenzó a emanar sangre en cantidades industriales que no se espanto de verdad.

— ¡Auch! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho… mierda, duele!

Rukia se espanto en cuanto vio la alfombra con gotas de sangre y fue a ayudar rápidamente a su novio. Aunque sea un desgraciado, aun lo quería y no podía verlo lastimado. Rápidamente cogió una toalla, primero retiro el pedazo de vidrio que se había incrustado y luego hizo presión sobre la herida.

—Ven siéntate —Le pidió la morena, ya mas calmada— Sujétate la toalla fuerte para que no se derrame mas sangre, voy a traer algunas cosas del botiquín.

Rukia se fue y regreso en lo que Ichigo suspiro, de verdad que era rápida ¿Cómo diablos lo había hecho? No tenia ni idea pero en fin, volvía con todo el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero una pregunta, simple y sencilla, hizo eco en la cabeza del pelinaranja ¿Sabia Rukia algo de primeros auxilios o como usar el alcohol sin hacerlo chillar? La respuesta era no.

—Rukia —Su voz sonaba algo espantado— Dime ¿Sabes utilizar el botiquín de primeros auxilios? —Temía la respuesta.

—Bueno, intentare no matarte al menos.

Trago saliva fuertemente. Esto estaba mal, una pelea simple y un comentario, que no volvería a decir, habían provocado una herida de unos cuatro centímetros de profundidad en el antebrazo de Ichigo Kurosaki. "_¿Qué aprendimos hoy? Jamás llamar a Rukia menopáusica"_

—Bien, quédate lo mas quieto posible.

**Sala de estar de la familia Kurosaki. Dos minutos después.**

Un grito hizo retumbar toda la casa Kurosaki.

Era un grito de dolor, como si le estuviesen torturando; y se escuchaba del cuarto de las mellizas.

— ¿Qué carajo fue eso? —Fue el dulce y tierno comentario de Karin Kurosaki— ¿Fue Ichi-nii quien grito?

Otro grito se escucho pero esta vez mas como gemido que otra cosa.

—Oto-san ¿No estaba Rukia-chan arriba? —Pregunto Yuzu.

—Sí. Se fue al cuarto furiosa antes de que Lea-chan se fuera —Otro gemido entre la angustia y la desesperación se hizo presente, interrumpiendo su conversación— ¿Por qué?

Otro gemido más angustioso que el otro.

—Demonios —Maldijo Karin— La verdad que Ichi-nii no debió haber subido tan rápido. Por querer arreglar las cosas rápido algo malo sucedió.

—Soy incapaz de pensar que Rukia-chan le pudiera hacer daño a Ichi-nii —Otro gemido pero esta vez mas despacio— ¿Y si mejor vamos a ver que sucede?

Un segundo. Dos segundo. Treinta segundos. Un minuto. Dos minutos. Los gemidos pararon.

—Algo sucedió —Respondió Isshin en lo que se levantaba del sofá y subía sigilosamente las escaleras— Vengan vamos a averiguar que es.

Las gemelas le siguieron.

Y así terminaron escuchando tras la puerta del cuarto de las mellizas.

— ¿Esta mejor? —La voz de Rukia sonaba entrecortada— ¿Te duele mucho?

Otro gemido se hizo presente pero ya no tan fuerte y menos angustioso. De hecho, sonaba como si le gustara mucho lo que estaba haciendo "_¿Pero que están haciendo?"_ Era la lascivia pregunta que formulaba Isshin Kurosaki en su pervertida y lujuriosa mente. Otro gemido pero inundado de placer esta vez…

—Rukia, ¿Sabes realmente lo que haces?—El gemido fue mas sonoro; no cavia duda, algo "pervertido" estaban haciendo ese par dentro de la habitación.

—Si, ya… ¡Cállate de una vez! —Le respondió con voz cansada.

—Aghh… solo espero que no conciban a mi sobrino en nuestro cuarto —Fue el irónico comentario de Karin Kurosaki a lo que los demás solo la callaron con un leve "Shhh"— Ya, ya, esta bien, me callo, me callo.

Los gemidos dejaron de emitirse. Algo pasaba a dentro y todos pensaban que por fin iban a ser tías/abuelo.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de las mellizas.**

Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama de su novia con el brazo vendado en una posición realmente extraña. Jamás pensó que un pedazo de loza filuda fuese tan doloroso de sacar ¡Y más cuando trozos se habían quedado dentro de la carne sangrante! Ichigo había gritado como soprano ese día y no se las habían pateado. Rukia, en el intento de salvar a su querido novio, con un alicate, sacado de quien sabe donde, le arranco el vidrio del brazo pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo saco; lo partió en dos.

¿Cuál fue el pronóstico? La mitad del vidrio había sido liberado y la otra mitad estaba impregnada en la herida del sustituto. Ichigo había mentado madres pero Rukia no le hacia el menor de los casos, simplemente se dedicaba a pensar como sacar la otra parte del vidrio, finalmente cogió el bisturí que había usado para rasurarse las cejas y con un certero movimiento saco el pedazo de vidrio… como también saco mucha mas sangre.

Ichigo tenía que ser llevado de emergencia al banco de sangre.

Finalmente la morena decidió que seria de ayuda su Kidoh para curar la herida, al menos superficialmente. Ciertamente no tenia los poderes de regeneración de Inoue pero haría lo su mejor esfuerzo en, aunque sea, cerrarle la herida. Después de unos minutos con el Kidoh, Ichigo comenzó a gemir ya no tan dolorosamente, con mas alivio y placer que antes. La verdad, estaba más calmado ahora que ya no tenía el brazo desangrado pero aun así no se podía quedar con la herida abierta por lo que la morena se decidió a vendarlo.

Rukia no tenía ningún futuro como enfermera o, en el mejor de los casos, asistente dental.

Así fue como llegamos a la situación en la cual el brazo de Ichigo estaba vendado con su cuello en la posición mas extraña posible. Créanme, no hay palabras para describir como estaba retorcido pero finalmente Rukia pudo ponerle el brazo en una posición razonable, de frente, y el Kidoh le ayudo mucho a curarse la herida.

—Bueno supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo, ya que pareces ser una inútil en esto —Le reprocho enojado el shinigami mientras se desataba el vendaje y gemía de vez en cuando por el dolor del brazo— Ah, Rukia, no sabes hacer esto.

—Bueno, discúlpame, no soy un "prospecto" de medico, Ichigo —Hizo comillas con sus manos en prospecto, aun seguía enfadada por lo de Lea— Siento solo ser una vulgar y tonta actriz, siento no ser tan inteligente como otros, siento no tener esa pinta de medico que tienen tú y Lea ¡Y siento no ser suficiente para ti, imbécil!

Ahora, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, los que escuchaban afuera sabían que la situación se había tornado peligrosa. Cuando Rukia se enojaba, el huracán "Defiendo mi orgullo Kuchiki" barría con toda esperanza y moral presente. Isshin y Yuzu ahora se ponían a sudar frio mientras Karin, por una vez en la vida, se puso a espiar con ellos. No se iba a perder lo que Rukia le iba a hacer a su hermano. Seria oro puro.

— ¡¿No ser suficiente para mi? ¡Auch! —Gimió mientras se vendaba bien la herida— ¡Rukia ¿De que mierda hablas?

— ¡De lo que Lea dijo! ¡Oh, pero es que tu no escuchaste lo que me dijo ¿verdad? ¡Solo te quedaste aplastado en el sillón, como un gordo y castrado perro viejo, escuchando como tu "amiguita" me insultaba y ni siquiera te dignaste a defenderme! ¡Si alguien te hubiese insultado, yo, y escucha bien, **yo** te hubiera defendido! ¡¿Por qué? ¡Por que eres mi novio, mi amigo y mi compañero de batallas! ¡Se supone que nos guardamos las espaldas pero resulta que tú decidiste clavarme el puñal, no por la espalda, Oh, no, sino de frente y sin descaro alguno! ¡Como un vulgar y sucio traidor!

…

El pelinaranja estaba realmente atónito ante lo que había soltado su novia, nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanto veneno y enojo en su voz, era como si fuese una serpiente venenosa a punto de morderlo. Pero era Kurosaki Ichigo, nunca se quedaba callado.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo el pelinaranja.

— ¿Vaya que? —Le respondió.

—El club de teatro te ha vuelto mas "melodramática" de lo normal —Hizo comillas en melodramático— Jamás te había escuchado decir tantas palabras en forma de un insulto ¡Haz aprendido algo nuevo! ¡Bien por ti!

"_Oh-uh_" Fue el pensamiento del patriarca Kurosaki al escuchar el sarcástico comentario de su hijo. Estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar "_Sera mejor que intervenga o me quedare sin casa de nuevo"_

— ¡Hijo de pu…! —Rukia no termino de maldecir por que Isshin abrió la puerta sonoramente.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Rukia-chan ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Yuzu con la cena?

— ¡Vamos, Rukia-chan! —Yuzu temía por la vida de su hermano y lo quería demasiado como para verlo morir tan joven… Ok, quería un nuevo vestido para Bustafá (Alias: Kon) y el único que podía comprárselo era Ichigo.

Rukia respiro hondo unas diez veces antes de irse sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Ichigo.

Cabe resaltar que esa fue una de las cenas mas incomodas, con intentos varios de homicidio, tensa y peculiarmente terrorífica que la familia pudo haber tenido. Rukia era como un león enjaulado listo para atacar en cuanto su enemigo bajase la guardia. León enjaulado: Rukia Kuchiki, enemigo: Ichigo Kurosaki, guardias de la jaula del león: Isshin, Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki.

Iba a correr sangre esa noche.

**Sábado 6 de mayo. 09:30 Hrs. Habitación de las mellizas.**

**POV Karin.**

El sol me da en toda la cara, un maldito pájaro esta chillando fuertemente en una de las ramas del árbol del vecino, hay perros que le están aullando al sol o están peleándose entre sí, puedo escuchar los murmullos de Rukia-chan, el viejo e Ichi-nii detrás de la puerta. Me giro para ver a una Yuzu completamente dormida, no se da cuenta de que planean la misma sorpresa que el año pasado: Desayuno en la cama, nos mandan a volar todo el día y al regreso hay un pastel y todos los amigos del hospital del viejo están discutiendo en la cocina mientras niños que no conozco están alborotando la casa.

Odio el 6 de mayo.

Lo único que puede hacer bonito este día es… No, lo siento, me equivoque nada puede hacer que este día sea mejor, en todo caso puede empeorar pero no creo que el viejo se atreva a invitar a toda nuestra clase a una de esas fiestas infantiles, je, no, antes me suicido a que mis compañeros de clase conozcan a mi padre. Quizá Yuzu sienta lo mismo, la verdad es que necesitamos un nuevo padre, o que nos digan que hemos sido adoptadas seria lo mejor.

La verdad esto no se podía poner peor.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Vi a mi padre con un pastel con forma de conejo en manos, a Rukia-chan con una mascara de Chappy y a mi hermano con su cara de "me jode esto".

Al universo le encanta contradecirme ¿verdad?

* * *

Ya para que me esfuerzo.

El día no podía estar peor. No fue el típico desayuno en la cama, por el contrario, nos mandaron a vestir y estuvimos en el desayunador toda la familia… Oh, sí, olvide mencionar que Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan no se han hablado desde hace dos días y el ambiente ha estado tan cargado que podría lanzar un huevo al aire y en menos de cinco minutos estaría frito y listo para comer. Lo peor han sido los intentos de homicidio y los "yo tengo razón" o "No él/ella esta de mi lado", era frustrante tener siempre que decir que yo no daba ni para uno de para otro.

Yuzu estaba en la peor de las situaciones ¿Por qué? Porque ella, inocentemente, dijo "yo estoy de tu lado, Rukia-chan". Error fatal. Desde ese día Ichigo no volvió a probar ningún bocado hecho por Yuzu o Rukia, pensaba que lo iban a envenenar y se iba a comprar al McDonald's de la avenida ¡¿Cómo puede creer que su propia hermana lo iba a envenenar? ¡Yuzu lloro por horas cuando el infeliz le dijo eso y el viejo lo cuadro!

¿Sirvió de algo? No. Simplemente hizo que la casa se volviera un lugar inseguro y aterrador, desde que Lea vino todo había sido problemas e Ichi-nii realmente no cooperaba para arreglar las cosas. Con decirles que Yuzu y yo tuvimos que dormir con tampones en los oídos, un casco de la guerra del golfo y metralletas cargadas de pintura; la casa era un campo de batalla e Ichigo no hacia nada por disculparse.

Él tenia la culpa ¡Él había traído a la bestia, alias Lea, y había molestado a la bella, alias Rukia, que ahora era la bestia endemoniada encarnada! Si Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido ¡Entonces Rukia era la reina de los ceños fruncidos! ¡Le había ganado a mi hermano! ¡Increíble! En fin, ya terminamos de desayunar y ahora el viejo nos ha mandado a todos a volar de la casa y no regresar hasta las seis de la tarde. Me da miedo lo que haya planeado el viejo y la verdad no quiero descubrirlo.

Debo admitir que, por una vez en toda mi corta vida, estoy aterrada.

**FIN POV Karin.**

Sí, el panorama era así de feo como lo describía Karin.

Las cosas no podían emporar…

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! —Shouta Usami estaba paseando a su perro por el vecindario de la casa Kurosaki ¿Acosaba a Rukia? No, la verdad es que vivía unas cuadras mas abajo.

— ¡Shouta-kun! ¡¿Esa es Cookie de la que tanto me has hablado? —Se arrodillo para ver a la perrita. El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza— ¡Sugoi! ¡Es tan linda!

— ¡Que linda perrita! —Fue el comentario de Yuzu, mientras también se arrodillaba a acariciarla— Tu debes ser Shouta-kun, Rukia-chan nos ha hablado tanto de ti.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, gracias un placer conocerte también eh…

—Yuzu Kurosaki —Respondió la castaña.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Ustedes son las mellizas Kurosaki? —Dijo señalándola a Karin también.

—Sí ¿Por qué? —Respondió toscamente Karin

— ¿Conocen a Mikami Usami? —Preguntó.

—Sí, es un amigo nuestro —Respondió Yuzu tan inocente como siempre— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Mikami es mi hermano menor! ¡Vaya, así que ustedes eran las lindas mellizas de la que tanto habla! —Respondió. Ese comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Yuzu pero Karin no se la trago tan fácilmente, ella podía ver como los ojos de Shouta rebosaban de lujuria contenida, algo andaba mal.

— ¡Vaya, pero que sorpresa! —Hablo la castaña— Jamás pensé encontrarme con el hermano de Mikami ¡Y que genial que seas amigo de Rukia-chan!

—Sí, por cierto, les confirmo que Mikami va a asistir a su fiesta ¿es hoy, no?

— ¿Qué fiesta? —El miedo se apodero de Karin.

—Tu padre entrego muchas invitaciones para una fiesta el día de hoy en su casa. Aprovecho para decirles que yo también iré.

— ¡¿IRAS? —Fueron los gritos al unisonó de dos personas conocidas por nosotras, las ichirukistas, como Ichigo y Rukia. Él grito de enfado y ella de emoción.

—Sí —Miro su reloj de pulsera— Bueno, Cookie tiene que dar su paseo matutino, _Good bye, Rukia_ —Se despidió en ingles mientras le besaba la mejilla a la morena y ella se sonrojaba mucho.

—Adiós, Shouta.

El rostro de Ichigo era el de un volcán a punto de explotar.

Al parecer las cosas si podían empeorar.

**Casa Kurosaki 17:59 Hrs. Puerta principal. **

Las cosas después de toparse con Shouta habían estado mas tensas de lo normal. Yuzu y Rukia se habían ido por su cuenta a ver vestidos, gastar la GRAN mesada de Byakuya, la cual no terminaron de gastarla, y a ver a conejos en una tienda de animales. Ichigo jalo a Karin, quien estaba a punto de irse corriendo un minuto después que Rukia y Yuzu se largaran pero su "amado hermano" la tomo del brazo, a cualquier lugar que no involucre estar cerca de ellas. Ichigo tenía orgullo, Rukia tenía orgullo y ninguno de ese par de idiotas enamorados se iba a disculparse para que todo volviera a ser calma y felicidad…

Ok, tampoco pidamos perfección pero mientras no vuelen tazas o platos por los aires, estamos bien.

En fin, así nos dieron las seis de la tarde y tanto Rukia como Ichigo estaban parados sobre el pórtico de la casa Kurosaki con ambas mellizas atrás de ellos. Karin quería matarse, o mejor aun, matarlos a ellos mientras Yuzu solo quería que pararan las peleas, no le gustaba vivir en guerra; por otro lado Isshin padecía de lo mismo, es por eso que los boto de la casa para ver si arreglaban las cosas, pero más que nada era para ganar tiempo.

— ¿Te fuiste con Shouta a pasear a esa estúpida perra? —El veneno destilaba de su boca como si fuera el de una serpiente.

—No. Me fui con Yuzu a comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños y a Karin también le compre algo —De una de las cuatro bolsas, saco un balón de futbol autografiado por Kaká— Feliz cumpleaños, Karin.

La pelinegra cogió el balón, asombrada por el olor a cuero nuevo que tenia, resplandecía como si fuera la copa mundial de futbol— ¡Increíble! ¡Gracias, Rukia-chan! ¡Esta increíble! ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii? Tu ni siquiera nos has saludado por nuestro cumpleaños —Karin estaba jugando con fuego por que la mirada de Ichigo era de culpa, enojo y celos; si lo mezclas bien nos da ¡Voala! El carácter de Kurosaki Ichigo— Y es que lo hiciste tan bien en la mañana que se te notaba la felicidad ¿eh?

Definitivamente Karin era experta en comentarios sarcásticos que hacían enojar a su hermano.

—Bien, siento no ser tan perfecto como Rukia. Veo que ella seria una mejor hermana que yo ¿no? —Miro a Rukia, esta vez dolido— ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lograste tu cometido, Rukia! ¡Tú ganas! ¿Quieres a mi familia? ¡Bien, tómala, te la regalo!

— ¡¿Qué? —Esta vez, quien estaba confundida era la pelinegra— A ver Ichigo, yo no compre a tu familia, no se de que demonios estas hablando en primer lugar ¡Y yo debería ser la molesta por que aun espero tu disculpa después de lo que sucedió con tu amiguita Lea en la sala hace dos noches!

— ¡No tengo por que disculparme contigo, tu fuiste la que inicio todo! ¡Me aventaste cosas! —Alzo su brazo, el cual estaba vendado totalmente— ¡Me aventaste una taza y un vidrio se incrusto en mi brazo! ¡Luego me engañas con Shouta Usami y ahora compras a mi familia! —Su voz denotaba dolor— Mi padre esta de tu lado, mis amigos están de tu lado, Yuzu esta de tu lado y ahora Karin, que era la única persona que no estaba de tu lado, ahora lo estará porque le compraste un balón autografiado por un jugador profesional que te debe haber costado un ojo de la cara pero ¡Oh, para Rukia Kuchiki no es mucho dinero porque su hermano rico se lo paga con su gran mesada! No todos tenemos tu suerte, Rukia.

En ese preciso momento Rukia comprendió algo: Ichigo no estaba celoso por Shouta, ni estaba enojado porque ella tenía que pedir perdón; él estaba enojado porque se sentía olvidado, todas las tardes, después del instituto, él se iba a sus clases en la academia y regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche como a las 10, mientras que ella regresaba temprano de las clases de teatro y pasaba mas tiempo con la familia Kurosaki. Cuando Ichigo llegaba ya todos estaban alistándose para dormir y, para rematar las cosas, él tenía que terminar de hacer sus deberes para el instituto. Mas que celoso de Shouta o de cualquier otra persona, estaba celoso de ella por pasar mas tiempo con su familia que él, por estar mas tiempo con sus amigos que él mismo. Ichigo estaba celoso de ella y en ese momento Rukia pudo comprenderlo.

La puerta se abrió, delatando así, la no esperada, ni grata, fiesta sorpresa que había hecho su tan buen padre llamado Isshin Kurosaki. Las mellizas entraron, Yuzu sorprendida e ilusionada con tantos colores y Karin golpeándose la frente con la mano pero ni Ichigo ni Rukia entraron. Isshin se les quedo viendo por un rato desde el marco de la puerta y por ultimo dijo:

—Veo que ustedes tienen algo muy importante de que conversar, regresen temprano para cantarles el "Happy Birthay" a las mellizas—Dicho esto, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Ichigo volteo la mirada, no quería cruzarla con la de Rukia, se sentía idiota por haber dicho todo lo que dijo pero la verdad si se sentía algo excluido, desde que Rukia comenzó con las clases de teatro le prestaban mas atención a ella que a él mismo y era la primera vez que sentía ese extraño sentimiento. No quería empeorar las cosas por lo que decidió hacer lo mas conveniente para ambos.

—Es mejor que entremos o… —Una delicada mano se ubico sobre su muñeca. La cálida sensación de la piel de Rukia sobre su muñeca fue sublime.

—Caminemos ¿Te parece?

No le podía decir no.

* * *

El parque mas cercano a la casa Kurosaki era el que tenia una hermosa fuente en el centro de este y era lo mas atractivo del lugar pero como todos los vecinos estaban en la fiesta de las mellizas, el parque lo tenían solo para ellos dos.

La noche opacó el fulminante ocaso que se había formado sobre la fuente y los colores anaranjados ahora eran oscuros y la fuente se había iluminado de un casual naranja/violeta muy lindo y distintivo. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca frente a la fuente que disparaba chorros de agua naranjas y violetas, era muy hermoso. Rukia veía como los chorros de agua disparaban formas hermosas y luego volteo para ver los iluminados ojos miel de Ichigo "_Jamás me había percatado de lo realmente hermosos que son sus ojos"_ Pensó la ex shinigami algo embobada al ver los ojos de su novio.

Tenían que hablar.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —Fue Ichigo el que hablo, algo avergonzado aun— ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

La morena junto sus manos y las apoyo sobre sus rodillas— Ichigo no tienes que sentirte de esa manera.

— ¿De que me hablas?

—Hablo de lo que me dijiste hace un rato en el pórtico, yo…

— ¡No me hables de eso! ¡¿Si? Fue un error no debí haberte dicho nada —Bajo la cabeza y se paso la mano derecha por sus naranjas cabellos que ahora adquirían un tono amarillo por el color naranja de la fuente.

Una punzada de dolor asalto el corazón de la morena. Odiaba que Ichigo no confiase en ella, se sentía traicionada pero ahora tenía que hablar con su novio y no flaquear a su orgullo.

—No, tenemos _que_ hablar de eso, Ichigo. Y… —Trago saliva dolorosamente, un nudo en la garganta estaba impidiéndole hablar y pensar con claridad— me duele que no confíes en mi.

—No, yo sí confió en ti es solo que…

—Es solo que no confías en mí. Hemos pasado tantas cosas, tantos momentos peligrosos, tantas travesías en las que hemos tenido simplemente que confiar uno en el otro y en algo como esto… ¿no confías en mí? —Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la morena— Ichigo me duele y me ofende que digas eso.

Ya la había visto llorar una vez y no pudo soportarlo, no era tan fuerte como él pensaba. Podría tener nuevos poderes, podría haberse convertido en un hombre mas maduro y todo pero, cuando se trataba de Rukia, era débil, muy débil. Y eso le enojaba, porque sentía que no podría protegerla de los peligros, ahora él era su protector y debía de cuidarla cueste lo que le cueste. Se acerco un poco hacia ella y en un acto de cariño le tomo ambas manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas. Rukia se sobresalto y lo miro directamente con ojos acuosos, reteniendo el llanto.

—Lo siento —La otra mano de Ichigo le seco algunas lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar involuntariamente— Odio verte llorar, me hace sentir mal. Y me siento peor si yo soy quien causo ese llanto, por favor, ya no llores más.

Rukia no era de las personas que lloraban con facilidad pero el que su novio, no, el que Ichigo no confiase en ella le dolía. "_Yuzu me dijo una vez que el amor duele pero no sabia que de esta manera"_ Dejo que el shinigami le limpiara las lagrimas y finalmente, después de días de no haber tenido un acercamiento novio/novia, Rukia recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinaranja y él recostó su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

Los chorros de agua naranja y violeta resaltaban una escena de reconciliación típica de dos enamorados; pero ellos no eran típicos enamorados, ellos eran Ichigo y Rukia, él un shinigami muy poderoso y ella una ex shinigami proveniente de una casa noble. Ambos no eran típicas personas enamoradas, eran dos personas que habían unido sus destinos para hacerlo uno solo.

—Supongo que tenemos que volver, tu padre dijo que volviéramos antes de cantarle el Happy Birthay a las mellizas —Fue el comentario de Rukia, quien ya se levantaba para ir a casa.

—Tsk… de acuerdo, pero vamos directo a mi cuarto y bajamos para la torta ¿vale? —Le propuso Ichigo mientras caminaba a casa junto a su novia.

—Eres un pervertido, Ichigo Kurosaki —Le bromeo.

—Di lo que quieras, pervertido o no, te gusto ¿no?

La morena se rio levemente. Todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido de ellos— Sí, Ichigo, te quiero así.

Ambas manos estaban entrelazadas… mientras la luna los iluminaba en su camino de retorno.

* * *

**POV Karin**

Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan llegaron una hora después con las manos juntas y sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien…

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LES PASABA? ¡¿ACASO NO VEIAN QUE ESTABAMOS SUFRIENDO LA PEOR HUMILLACION DE NUESTRAS VIDAS? Ni modo, tendré que llevar mascara al colegio. Luego de una media hora pase por el cuarto de Ichi-nii y gemidos se escuchaban de adentro ¡Ja! Definitivamente estaban reconciliándose muy pero muy bien.

**FIN POV Karin. **

**21:30 Hrs. Sala de estar Kurosaki. **

— ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, feliz cumpleaños Yuzu y Karin, feliz cumpleaños a ti y a ti! —La canción de feliz cumpleaños se hizo escuchar por toda la sala de estar, mientras Isshin esperaba, con la torta en las manos, a que sus hijas, ya adolescentes, soplen las velas.

Cuando soplaron, toda la casa Kurosaki rompió en aplausos ¡Trece años recién cumplidos! Tenían un gran futuro por delante. Ambas mellizas se ocultaron en el armario mientras partían la torta, querían darse sus regalos de cumpleaños que ambas se habían comprado.

—Ten, Yuzu, es una medallita de Chappy con tu nombre —Le entrego la bolsita con la cadenita dentro a lo que la castaña gimió con un fuerte "Waa"— Se que amas a Chappy e inscribir tu nombre no fue tan caro pero valió la pena. _Omedeto, Yuzu_.

—Gracias, Karin-chan —Guardo la medallita en su bolsillo y luego le entrego el presente respectivo a Karin— Aquí tienes, Karin-chan.

Karin cogió la bolsita y se dio cuenta de que eran unos pendientes con forma de balones de futbol. Su hermana si que sabía sus gustos y, aunque no se había horadado las orejas, podría utilizarlos en cuanto lo hiciera.

—Gracias, Yuzu. —Dijo mientras se los probara superficialmente— ¿Me quedan bien?

Yuzu se rio levemente— Te quedan perfectos. _Omedeto, Karin-chan_.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Yuzu rompió el silencio.

—Oíste los ruidos que venían del cuarto de Ichi-nii ¿verdad? —Pregunto con inocencia la castaña.

—Sí, están fabricando a nuestro primer sobrino allí adentro pero viste que, cuando llegaron, ese ambiente de tensión que se sentía había desaparecido ¿no? Era como si todo fuese normal otra vez.

—Sí, finalmente Ichi-nii hizo algo bien ¿Crees que esta paz durará? —Pregunto Yuzu.

La pelinegra suspiro.

—Con nuestra suerte, no —Luego sonrió— Pero tengo fe en una cosa, Yuzu.

— ¿Qué cosa, Karin-chan?

—Ichi-nii quiere muchísimo a Rukia-chan y no la perderá por cosas tan tontas como estas.

La castaña sonrió y dijo: — Tienes razón, Karin-chan.

— ¿Salimos? El viejo nos debe estar buscando.

—Sí.

Y así salieron, literalmente, al mundo para mostrar que ya tenían trece años y que iban en camino a la madurez. Porque ambas tenían la madurez suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de todas maneras, ya no eran unas niñas.

Eran adolescentes.

**22:30 Hrs. Parque con la fuente de colores. **

Una tienda de campaña se divisaba al lado de la fuente.

Claro ¡Yoruichi se largaba a la sociedad de Almas! ¡Tessai se llevaba a Ururu y Jinta a un hotel y lamentablemente no tenía dinero suficiente para meterlo a él al hotel! ¡Claro, todos conseguían donde dormir menos él! Desde que una banda de asaltantes, o así le habían hecho creer entre todos a Urahara, había saqueado y destruido casi completamente su tienda, había tenido que estar durmiendo en hoteles baratos pero justo esa noche se le acabo el dinero y la tarjeta la tenia Yoruichi, que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y él se había quedado en la bancarrota.

Así fue como Urahara Kisuke, el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón y el que investigo el hougyoku, termino durmiendo en una tienda de campaña en un parque, sin un centavo. Todos lo habían abandonado.

* * *

**N/A: **

***;O;... Debo pedirles una sincera y muy sentida disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo. Excusas miles, entre ellas el estar de vacaciones, llendome de paseo para no volver hasta horas inauditas (?). La verdad no habia podido escribir algo bueno en este mes y hoy, finalmente, algo se me ocurrio. Asi que termine de escribir este capitulo. **

***Lamentablemente los capitulos ya no seran semanales, aunque no prometo nada, por que empiezo clases la otra semana y poss... como la mayoria debe saber, la universidad jode xD. **

***Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo... la verdad me gusta hacer sufrir a Urahara XD. **

***Dejenme un comentario para saber que les parecio, nee? :3**


End file.
